The Trials of Life
by Elvenqueen Sarah
Summary: Written pre-release of HBP. Before his sixth year at Hogwarts even starts Harry finds himself dealing with the deadly threat of Voldemort and his supporters & facing a tragedy he hoped never to witness. (H/Hr pairing at the end, rating is definitely T due to themes and some events, although there are lighter moments throughout the story, multi-Weasleys in story, canon-Draco)


**Author's Note: **_(sorry it's a bit long!) _This is the 10th Harry Potter fanfic I wrote and was done before the release of HBP, so if you spot any similarities to HBP they're only by pure chance – I certainly wasn't hacking into JKR's computer!

This fic was a real labour of love and is actually the longest HP story I wrote. When I wrote this my youngest sibling was of an age that I felt safe writing in a few more 'mature' themes (a traumatised sibling was never high on my wish list!).

Again Harry/Hermione is my pairing of choice in this fic, although there's nothing really specific until the end (if you don't like these two as a couple then please don't be nasty and read the fic and then leave a horrible comment about it). There is also a not so nasty Snape (at least occasionally).

I mention a movie in this fic – I've got no idea how long it stayed in London when released but I used fanfic licence to keep it there quite a few months!

On a side note – the envy I have Harry feeling toward Hermione and one of her parents in this story and how I describe it is from personal experience. My six siblings and I lost our father when I was quite young (my baby brother was 5, my older brother was 16). His death was very hard on all of us (including our dear mum who now had to look after 7 children on her own) and the feelings I have given to Harry are something like the ones I felt upon seeing other children able to hug their fathers. The pain never really leaves you and there are so many times you can find yourself thinking 'if only they were here'. So please, if you still have them let your parents know how much you appreciate and love them.

I have written 11 stories in total for Harry Potter throughout the years and am only now posting them for the first time online. I hope you will enjoy reading them.

**The Trials of Life**

"**We are saved by hope." – Saint Paul**

The storm that was raging through the small town of Little Winging in Surrey, England was the worst that its inhabitants could remember. The trees were almost bent double and the howling wind sounded like a thousand tortured banshees crying in the night. Power failures had been reported over the wireless radio and people were being warned to stay inside and away from open windows in case of lightning strikes.

To one inhabitant living in Privet Drive, however, this storm was seen as a blessing.

Harry Potter, lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling, sighed in relief as he thought of his three relatives downstairs huddled around the radio. They had never been easy during thunderstorms after that incident on the island on his eleventh birthday when Hagrid had broken down the doorway of the lighthouse.

Harry turned his head and gazed sadly out of the window at the tumultuous weather. Ever since Sirius had died and Dumbledore had told him the truth about the prophecy he had rarely smiled and his eyes at times had an expression far too old for a boy of sixteen years.

A sudden flash of lightning lit up the scene outside and the interior of his room. Harry got up, crossed to the window and gazed out. A dark scorch mark had been left on the pavement outside of his uncle's house where the lightning had struck.

Leaning his forehead against the cool windowpane Harry stared out as the rain lashed against the glass. Across the street he could see someone hurriedly opening the front door of the house opposite, rush out, pick up a cat and run back inside. For a moment the sombre look disappeared from Harry's face and he almost smiled at the person's actions. It was nice to know that there were still some people in the world who cared enough to rescue small animals from the ferocity of a storm.

Closing his eyes Harry sighed, his warm breath fogging up the glass and distorting the scene outside the window. He felt disconnected from everyone. He still hadn't told either Hermione or Ron the truth about the prophecy and to be honest with himself he wasn't sure if he wanted to do so. The thought that either of them would desert him upon hearing the truth was something he couldn't face.

For how long he stood there with his head resting against the windowpane Harry didn't know, but suddenly the noise of the storm was broken.

'BOY!'

Harry heaved a deep sigh, opened his eyes and gazed at the darkened sky in regret. Surely it wasn't too much to ask for just one evening of peace.

Turning slowly he walked to his door, opened it and proceeded to go carefully down the darkened staircase.

'BOY!' bellowed Uncle Vernon again as Harry walked into the living area.

'Yes,' Harry said wearily, seeing even in the light from the many candles in the room that Uncle Vernon's face was a lovely puce colour and he seemed to have swollen up like a puffer fish.

'One of your freaky friends is on the phone, though how any of those people would know how to use one is beyond me,' Uncle Vernon snapped.

Harry blinked in surprise. His friends never called him on the phone anymore; they only ever used owl post now. Frowning in puzzlement Harry walked over to the phone and picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Harry! Thank goodness, I thought I'd never get to talk to you!'

'Hermione!' Harry exclaimed startled. 'What's wrong? Are you all right?'

'Oh, I'm fine Harry. In fact I rang to ask you something and I didn't want to use owl post because I need an answer by tonight.'

'What is it?'

'Dad just found out he has to go to London for a conference and he's taking mum and I with him. He said that after the conference we can stay in London until I catch the Hogwart's train, so I asked could we pick you up on the way if your aunt and uncle agree and you could stay with us and then dad could drop both of us off at the platform and he agreed. Please say you will Harry, and we can go and see Fred and George's new shop in Diagon Alley.'

Hermione paused and then added, 'we'd have to pick you up tomorrow because dad wants to leave early. So what do you say Harry?'

'Hermione do you really need to ask,' Harry said with a warm and thankful smile, 'you've just saved my life. I'll ask them now.'

Turning to face his uncle and aunt, Harry said briefly, 'my friend wants to know if I can go to London with her family. They're leaving tomorrow and they would take me to the train for school.'

Uncle Vernon looked at him and Harry could see that he wanted to say no but then he caught sight of Harry's wand handle poking out of Harry's sleeve and swallowed, remembering the threats the members of the Order had given at the end of the last school term.

'Fine,' he snarled. 'Though don't expect any of us to get up to say goodbye.'

Turning, Uncle Vernon sat down next to the radio and gave his attention to the newsreader who was warning residents of slight flooding in some areas.

Harry turned back to the phone.

'Hermione, they said I could come.' Harry jerked the phone away from his ear as Hermione gave a high-pitched squeal. 'Hermione that went straight in my ear,' Harry said giving his ear a rub.

'Sorry Harry, but, oh, I'm so glad. Now dad said we'll probably get there at around eight-thirty in the morning so get your stuff ready tonight.'

'Okay. Well, I'll see you in the morning then.'

'Right, goodnight Harry.'

''Night, and Hermione?'

'Mmm?'

'Thank you.'

'Don't mention it. Sleep well Harry.'

'Thanks, you too.'

Hanging up the phone Harry turned and started to walk up the stairs, a small smile on his face and the din from the storm barely registering on his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Harry was sitting on the front step of 4 Privet Drive when Mr Granger's Mercedes station wagon pulled up.

Standing up Harry watched as Hermione leapt out of the car before Mr Granger had switched off the engine and came running up the driveway.

'Harry!'

Hermione's hair was suddenly obscuring his vision as she hugged him tightly.

'Um Hermione I do need to breathe,' Harry gasped.

'Oh sorry Harry, I'm just so glad to see you. It seems ages since end of term and I've missed seeing you.'

Hermione looked at him closely, her sharp eyes not missing the lingering expression of sorrow and pain in his eyes. Swallowing a lump in her throat Hermione looked down at the ground at Harry's feet wishing there was something she or Ron could do to take away the look that had haunted Harry's expression since Sirius' death.

'So where's your trunk Harry?' Hermione asked, her voice now forcibly light.

'It's still upstairs. We had a storm last night as you've probably noticed and we lost power so I couldn't bring it down and this morning my uncle didn't want to get up to help so I was hoping your father would be able to help me bring it down when you arrived.'

'Oh you won't need to ask dad, I can help you,' Hermione said briskly and turning she called back to her father who had got out of the car. 'Dad, Harry and I are just getting his trunk, we won't be a minute.'

'Okay sweetheart,' Mr Granger called back.

To Harry's amusement Hermione went slightly red at the affectionate term and turning around she muttered under her breath, 'honestly, I'm not five years old.' Looking up she saw Harry biting his lip and sounding very much like Professor McGonagall said, 'if you dare laugh Harry I swear I'll make you carry your trunk yourself.'

'Oh, you wouldn't do that,' Harry said, his voice sounding strained. 'Sweetheart!'

Hermione tried to keep her face straight but failed dismally as Harry's control broke and he burst out laughing. Punching him on the arm lightly Hermione stepped past him and into the house saying, 'Harry if you ever dare call me that again without my permission I'll – I'll…!'

'You'll what?'

'I don't know, but it'll be something terrible,' Hermione threatened.

'Oh I quiver with fear,' Harry joked smiling. Hermione grinned back and together they went up the stairs.

Stepping into Harry's room Hermione stopped short and looked around in shock.

'This – this is _your _room Harry?' she gasped.

'Yes.'

'But, it's so – so small. Why it's almost a cupboard.'

'Not quite, I mean I used to sleep in a cupboard so I'm quite an expert on the size of them.'

Hermione looked horrified.

'You used to sleep in a cupboard? Why?'

Harry looked slightly uncomfortable now and glanced away from Hermione.

'Well my aunt and uncle decided I didn't need a room, so they put me in a cupboard.'

'They put you in a–! Oh, Harry I'm so sorry.' Placing a hand on his arm Hermione looked at Harry with tears in her eyes as she said, 'I knew they were horrible to you but not to the extent that they would abuse you in such a way.'

'It's okay Hermione,' Harry said gently, slightly shocked at this reaction. 'I mean at least they moved me out before I got too tall to fit in there. Though they only did that because letters were sent addressed to me in the cupboard.'

Hermione gave a somewhat watery smile and gripped his arm. 'It's not just that Harry. When I think what you must have gone through whilst living with these people and being treated like that on top of everything else…!' Hermione took a deep shaky breath before saying slowly, 'why didn't Dumbledore do something? He could have stopped them from doing that or he could have placed you with another family couldn't he, like the Weasley's?'

Harry shook his head.

'He couldn't do that Hermione. He told me last term that I was only safe from Voldemort if I could call my mother's sister's house my home. Apparently it has something to do with how my mother died to save me and the fact that her sister shares her blood.'

Hermione swallowed. 'Harry I'm so sorry.'

'Don't be Hermione, you couldn't know and besides it was probably good for me to have gone through that as it probably prevented me from turning into someone like Malfoy.'

'Harry you could never be like Malfoy if you tried,' Hermione said reassuringly.

A car's horn prevented Harry from answering and Hermione gave a gasp saying, 'that's dad, we'd better hurry with your trunk Harry.'

Wiping her eyes Hermione moved over to where Harry's trunk was placed at the foot of his bed with Hedwig's empty cage on top.

'Have you got everything?' Hermione asked before bending down.

Harry nodded.

'Right then, on the count of three, one … two … three!'

Together they picked up the trunk and cage and carried them downstairs. Going out the front door Harry had to let go with one hand to shut the door behind them and then they continued down the driveway to where Mr Granger was waiting next to the boot of the station wagon.

'Good morning Mr Granger,' Harry said smiling, 'thanks for letting me come with you.'

'Pleasure Harry, now let me take that trunk and you two can get in the car.'

Harry and Hermione gratefully relinquished their hold on the trunk and went to get in the car.

'Good morning Mrs Granger.'

Harry slid into his seat and did up his seatbelt as Mrs Granger turned around to smile at him.

''Morning Harry and how are you today?'

'Very well thanks.'

'Mum,' Hermione interrupted, as Mr Granger opened his door and got in. 'Are you going with dad this evening?'

'Yes, although if you and Harry want me to stay at the motel with you I will.'

'No that's okay mum, in fact if it's okay with you could Harry and I go to the cinema tonight?'

'I don't see why not. Darling?' Mrs Granger looked at her husband as he drove to the end of Privet Drive.

'Sure. What movie did you want to see?'

'If Harry agrees I was thinking of the last _Lord of the Rings_ movie. I haven't seen it yet since I was at school when it was released.'

'It's a brilliant movie,' Mr Granger said enthusiastically. 'You'd really enjoy it Harry.'

'Is it as good as the book?' Harry asked curiously.

'When did you read the book?' Hermione's question sounded surprised.

'When I was ten; I didn't have a lot to do after school so I borrowed out the thickest book I could find in the library which happened to be _Lord of the Rings_. It was the best book I ever read.'

Mr Granger grinned at Harry in the rear-vision mirror.

'I see that I don't have to worry about spoiling the ending for you then,' he chuckled.

'No sir,' Harry replied smiling. Turning to Hermione he asked, 'have you read it Hermione?'

Mr Granger gave a snort of laughter as Hermione replied, 'of course. When I did Muggle Studies in third year we had to choose a piece of muggle literature that displayed both the negative and positive muggle view of wizards. _Lord of the Rings_ was my choice and I loved it.'

'It surprises me Hermione why you ever did that subject,' Mrs Granger interrupted. 'After all you were brought up in the muggle world.'

'Oh Hermione told Ron and I that she wanted to study muggles from the wizards point of view Mrs Granger,' Harry said. 'We couldn't understand why she was doing it either.'

Mr and Mrs Granger laughed as Hermione sniffed indignantly and said, 'just because neither of you were curious to see how wizards view muggles!'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After Mr and Mrs Granger had left that evening for the first session of the conference Harry and Hermione set out for the cinema. After what had happened last term both had taken the precaution of hiding their wands up their sleeves.

Arriving at the cinema both looked in surprise at the amount of people gathering to see the movie.

'How long has this been out Hermione?' Harry asked.

'Months! It must be good to still be getting this amount of people in to see it,' Hermione replied.

After getting their tickets they squeezed through the crowd and into the theatre. Seeing a couple of spare seats up the back they quickly made their way over before they were taken.

As they took their seats Harry glanced around at the crowd. As usual there were the few children that squabbled over their seats, young couples who seemed more concerned with making eyes at each other, elderly couples sitting together and chatting in strident tones about today's younger generation and current events, and of course the singles who looked about self-consciously.

As the curtain parted from in front of the screen the theatre gradually fell silent and as the first image appeared on screen a magical hush descended on the audience as the beauty of the scenery and the brilliant performances captured their imaginations.

A while later, as the sounds of heated battle scenes were surrounding the audience, Harry felt the air around him suddenly still and turn to ice. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up Harry drew his wand and looked around, noticing that the theatre atmosphere had turned dark, and then the screen flickered and went black. Gazing into the darkness Harry attempted to see what was happening.

'Hermione,' he whispered, reaching out a hand to grip her wrist.

'What?'

'Get your wand out.'

'Why? What is it?'

'I don't know, but we may need them.'

Even as Harry finished speaking a shrill scream came from outside of the door followed by sounds of confusion. Jumping to their feet Harry and Hermione turned to go out when the door slammed open.

What looked like dozens of black robed figures glided into the room, their harsh, rattling breath sending chills down Harry's back.

Turning, the group of Dementors suddenly swooped upon the audience.

Automatically Harry raised his wand.

'Hermione help me,' Harry cried, and pointing his wand shouted, 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

The silver stag burst from the end of his wand and shot towards the nearest group of Dementors. The Dementors were almost lovingly opening the mouths of the muggles who had been sitting petrified when the door had been flung open.

'Everyone keep your mouth shut!' Harry yelled as the stag ran into the Dementors who dropped their victims with many of them gliding back out of the door.

Turning Harry saw that Hermione had managed to produce her Patronus, a shiny silver otter that was now attacking the faces of the Dementors with its sharp claws and teeth.

Looking towards the front of the theatre Harry saw Dementors closing ranks on a group of muggles who were crouching low in their seats and looking around terrified.

'Over there quickly,' Harry shouted and leapt over the seat in front of him as his Patronus sped towards the group.

The Dementors turned as the shining stag bore down on them. Scattering they tried to avoid the sharp antlers as the stag began to grab and toss them.

As Harry turned to deal with another group he heard several cracks behind him and spinning around he saw several of the ministry aurors rushing towards the remaining groups of Dementors, each accompanied by their Patronus. Within seconds the last Dementor glided out of the door and the atmosphere in the theatre returned to normal.

Breathing a deep sigh of relief Harry turned around to where Hermione was standing.

'Are you all right Hermione?'

Hermione nodded weakly, her face white. Harry who was feeling light-headed himself reached into his pocket and pulled out the box of chocolate freddo frogs he and Hermione had bought for the movie and gave her one. Taking one himself he turned to face the auror who was walking towards them.

When he saw who it was Harry gave an exclamation of surprise.

'Tonks!'

'Harry!' Nymphadora Tonks looked at him in surprise. 'What are you doing here?'

'Hermione and I came to see the movie. We were here when the Dementors attacked.'

Tonks turned to glance at Hermione who was gradually getting her colour back.

'So you're the other under-age wizard who produced a Patronus Charm,' Tonks said in amazement.

Hermione nodded, her face still pale.

'How did you find out where we were?' Harry asked after taking a large bite out of his frog.

'Every time an underage wizard uses his wand outside of school the Ministry is notified of both the type of spell used and the location of where it was used. The names are also recorded but as soon as we heard it was a Patronus Charm and it was in a muggle area we didn't risk waiting to see who had produced them. As there were two produced we didn't believe that it could be coincidence that two underage wizards would use the same, and very difficult, charm at basically the same time, without good reason.'

Tonks sighed as the three watched as the aurors began erasing the last few minutes from the minds of the muggles in the room.

'In a highly populated area it would have been a disaster if you two weren't here to stop them,' Tonks said seriously. 'The wizarding community certainly owes you two a debt of gratitude for acting so quickly. Hopefully they didn't get time to kiss anyone.'

'In here they didn't,' Harry replied. 'Though I'm not sure about out in the entrance. We heard a scream from out there before the Dementors came in here.'

Tonks turned hurriedly, her face a mixture of horror and anxiety.

Racing to the doorway Harry and Hermione saw her disappear and then her voice raised in alarm called out, 'Dodges!'

A wizard who had just erased the memory of a muggle turned around and ran up the steps. Harry and Hermione followed. Going through the door they froze in shock at the sight that met their eyes.

Several muggles were standing like statues, their eyes blank and their faces devoid of any expression. Several others were crouched on the ground their hands covering their faces and looking, Harry thought, exactly how Dudley had after his encounter with a Dementor last year.

Tonks and Dodges were walking hopelessly around the standing muggles with their wands hanging uselessly at their sides.

'What – What happened to them?' Hermione whispered. Harry turned his head slowly to look at her, his face pale.

'They -!' Harry's voice suddenly felt constricted. He had never seen a victim of a Dementor's kiss before and obviously neither had Hermione. 'They've had their souls sucked out,' he choked.

Hermione reached out and clutched at his arm for support as her knees buckled.

'They –! How –? Oh Harry!' Hermione sank to the ground upon seeing that one of the victims was a small child. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her wand fell from her hand and landed silently on the carpeted floor.

Harry knelt down beside her and placed an arm around her. Feeling her shoulders shake violently Harry tightened his hold and brought his other arm around her in a comforting hug.

Hearing footsteps behind him Harry turned his head and looked up into the grave blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

'Are you and Miss Granger all right Harry?'

Dumbledore's voice was quiet.

Harry nodded wordlessly. Looking past Dumbledore he saw Professor McGonagall, looking pale and horrified, staring first at he and Hermione then at the group of muggles. Walking forwards she gazed at the zombie-like muggles, her hand covering her mouth.

Turning shocked eyes towards Dumbledore, McGonagall whispered, 'I don't understand it Albus! Why did they come here?'

Looking at Harry and Hermione, Dumbledore replied solemnly, 'I believe because they didn't consider the possibility that there could be wizards or witches in the crowd. They would have thought that being a muggle area there would be nothing to stop them from feeding.'

Looking sadly at the group of muggles crouching on the ground Dumbledore walked over and drew his wand.

'Stupefy,' he said softly. A red light shot from his wand and the next instant the group of muggles slumped to the floor.

By now Hermione's tears had soaked Harry's chest and her sobs had quietened down. Raising her right hand she wiped away the stray tears still lingering on her cheeks. Sniffing like a child she looked again at the muggles standing in front of them.

'What will happen to them?' she asked brokenly.

'They'll be sent to a muggle hospital where they'll be treated as psychologically traumatised patients,' came a well-known voice from behind them.

Turning around both looked up at Professor Snape who was gazing down on them without his habitual sneer. His face looked drawn and he had a grey tinge around his mouth.

'Severus!'

Glancing up Snape watched as McGonagall came towards the small group.

'It's what we all feared would happen Severus.' McGonagall's voice trembled as she spoke. 'Although I believe Potter and Granger managed to prevent the Dementors from attacking some of the muggles unfortunately as you can see they couldn't protect them all.'

Snape nodded his eyes once again on the statue-like figures. Dragging his eyes away he looked down on Harry and Hermione.

'How did Mr Potter and Miss Granger come to be here in the first place,' he asked his eyes narrowing.

'Hermione and I came to see the movie,' Harry replied, slightly resentful at the suspicion in Snape's voice. 'Hermione and her parents invited me to come to London with them before school goes back.'

'Where are your parents Miss Granger?' McGonagall asked. 'Were they here with you?'

'No Professor,' Hermione answered. 'They had a conference to go to.'

Turning suddenly Hermione almost knocked Harry over as she gazed up at McGonagall and Snape and asked anxiously, 'you won't have to tell them what happened will you? I mean neither Harry or I were hurt and it will only worry them needlessly. Please Professor?'

Gazing imploringly up at McGonagall, Hermione clenched her hands as McGonagall turned to Dumbledore who had returned from the other side of the room. Relaying what Hermione had asked they all waited as Dumbledore considered the matter.

'I can't see that it would help matters Minerva if her parents were told. As Miss Granger says neither she nor Harry have been injured.'

At this Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

As the other aurors began to come out of the theatre Harry helped Hermione to her feet, then turned to face Dumbledore.

'Sir, could Hermione and I return to the motel or will the Ministry need to speak to us?'

'That won't be necessary Harry,' Dumbledore replied, 'I'm sure that the aurors who arrived will be able to explain matters to the Ministry's satisfaction. Sadly we also have physical evidence of what happened in its worst form.'

Glancing around at the group Dumbledore focused on Tonks who had come over and was standing silently next to McGonagall.

'Nymphadora?'

Tonks lifted her eyes to Dumbledore's, a slight grimace crossing her face at the sound of her despised first name.

'Would you accompany Harry and Hermione back to their motel and then return here?'

Tonks nodded and turning towards them she said hoarsely, 'come on kids, let's go.'

As Harry and Hermione went forwards Tonks' appearance transformed so that her purple hair turned to a nondescript brown and her height became two feet shorter so that she was now the same height as McGonagall.

'Harry.'

Harry turned back to face Dumbledore whose piercing blue eyes seemed to see straight into his mind.

'Yes sir?'

'Harry if you and Miss Granger are considering going out on future trips whilst you are here please do so during the day unless you are accompanied by the Weasley's or by members of the Order.'

Dumbledore had moved closer to Harry and Hermione as he spoke so that no one could hear him but themselves. Nodding both promised that they wouldn't take any unnecessary risks.

Dumbledore having gained this promise started to turn, only to pause as Hermione asked hesitantly, 'Professor, what will the families of the victims be told? Who is going to tell them?'

Dumbledore gave a deep sigh as he looked sadly into Hermione's eyes.

'The families will be told that they were in an accident that caused psychological damage and the Ministry has a special team of experts in the study of muggle medicine who will be informing the families.'

Hermione looked past Dumbledore at the victims and her eyes filled once again with hot, bitter tears. Seeing them Harry placed a gentle arm around her shoulders and turned her back towards the exit.

'Come on Hermione,' he said quietly.

The walk back was for the most part uneventful. The few encounters with pickpockets were dealt with effectively by Tonks, who performed temporary stunning charms on them which would leave them with no memory of what had happened.

Arriving back at the motel Tonks saw them into the foyer and walked with them to the elevator. Turning to face them Tonks looked from one to the other, an uncertain expression on her face.

'Are you sure you'll be all right here till Hermione's parents come?' she asked anxiously. 'I can always wait with you if you like, I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind.'

'It's okay Tonks,' Harry replied. 'I'm sure we'll be fine.'

Tonks still looked uncertain until Hermione suggested she come and put a warning charm on her parents' suite room, which would send a warning to Dumbledore if any Death Eater or Dementor came near the door. Tonks looked slightly surprised that Hermione had heard of that particular charm and said that it was certainly an excellent idea.

Upon arriving at the room Tonks, after making sure that no muggles were around made a complicated movement with her wand and then pointed towards the door. A gold beam shot out and surrounded the doorframe making it glow brilliantly for a few seconds and then faded slowly until the radiance had disappeared completely.

'Now make sure that you don't come out for any reason until Hermione's parents arrive and even then remember what Dumbledore said, don't go about at night by yourselves,' Tonks said earnestly.

'We won't,' Harry promised.

Opening the door Harry allowed Hermione to go in first before turning to Tonks. He seemed to hesitate before speaking in a quiet voice.

'Tonks could you tell me how Lupin is? I haven't heard from him since he wrote to me two weeks ago.'

Tonks bit her lip before answering.

'I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you Harry, but,' glancing around, as though to see if Dumbledore or any of the other Order members were there, Tonks continued in an even quieter voice, 'he's spying on some of the Death Eaters. He hasn't been able to talk to anyone but Dumbledore who passes the messages on to us.' Swallowing hard Tonks reached out and grasped Harry's shoulder. 'Promise me you won't tell Dumbledore I told you.'

Harry shook his head vehemently. 'I won't. Thanks for telling me Tonks.'

Harry waited until Tonks had stepped into the elevator before he followed Hermione into the room and closed the door.

'What was that about?' Hermione asked curiously.

Harry informed her of what Tonks had told him as they sat down in the lounge area.

'Did Tonks say which Death Eaters he was watching?'

'No just that he was spying on them for the Order.'

Picking up the remote for the television Harry switched it on and changed the channels until he came to the BBC where they were showing reruns of Fawlty Towers.

'What are you looking for Harry?'

'They're bound to have something on the late news about what happened. I want to see what they say. Plus there could be something else that we don't know about yet.'

For the next hour they watched the Fawlty Towers rerun plus a documentary on the lives of famous historical figures before the late news came on.

After the first couple of items Harry began to wonder if they would even have a report on it when the newsreader announced, 'we have just received breaking news of a freak accident at one of London's cinemas – the National Film Theatre. Eyewitnesses report that an entire section of a roof collapsed on top of a group of people who were waiting to see a showing of the award winning epic _Lord of the Rings – Return of the King. _According to a medical examiner each victim has sustained severe mental damage due to the force of the blow received.'

Harry and Hermione watched the screen as they showed footage of the cinema that now had a hole in the middle of the roof.

'Experts have been unable to say what caused the roof to collapse, though they say that they will ensure a full investigation into the matter is conducted.'

Footage of the victims was then shown. They were being wheeled out on stretchers and Harry and Hermione closed their eyes briefly in anguish on seeing the blank expression in the eyes of the victims as they stared up into the sky, their faces devoid of all emotion.

'Efforts are being made to identify the victims though due to their condition authorities are appealing to the public that if they know of a relative or friend who was going to the cinema to please contact the police with a full description of the person.'

Hermione reached out and gripped Harry's hand tightly as they showed the body of the child being wheeled out. Her fingernails were digging into Harry's hand though he seemed not to notice.

'Anyone who has information that can assist in the authorities inquiries are being urged to come forward.'

The footage came to an abrupt end and the newsreader was once again on screen.

'Turn it off,' Hermione whispered, her voice hoarse. 'Please Harry.'

Harry switched off the television set and both he and Hermione sat watching the blank screen in silence.

The stillness was broken by the sound of the suite door opening to admit Mr and Mrs Granger who paused on seeing them. Puzzled they stared at the two, taking in the fact that Hermione was still gripping Harry's hand so that his fingers were turning white.

'Hermione what's wrong?' Mrs Granger cried in alarm, hurrying over to the couch where they were sitting. Placing a hand on Hermione's forehead Mrs Granger gazed anxiously into Hermione's pale face. 'Do you feel all right?'

'I'm okay Mum,' Hermione said, her voice sounding choked.

'We just saw an item on the news about the cinema we were at tonight,' Harry put in, giving Hermione a reassuring glance as she tightened her grasp on his hand. 'It must have happened after we left. A section of the roof collapsed on some people waiting to go in.'

'Good Lord!' Mr Granger's face had whitened as he looked at the two on the couch. 'Thank God you two weren't there.'

Harry nodded dumbly feeling slightly guilty at not telling them the whole truth. Hermione it seemed felt the same for she cast her eyes down at the ground and bit her lip.

Mrs Granger leant down and gave Hermione a warm hug.

'No wonder you were upset when we came in dear. Those poor people!' Pulling back she brushed the hair from Hermione's forehead with her hand. 'I'm so glad it wasn't you though.'

As Mrs Granger straightened up and turned to address her husband, Harry and Hermione gave each other a brief glance, relieved that Mr and Mrs Granger had believed their story without question.

'Honey, do you think we could order in dinner? I know we all planned to go out but I think in the circumstances it might be better if we had it here.'

Mr Granger nodded in agreement.

'Sure. Hermione? Harry? Would you like me to order in dinner?'

Hermione looked at Harry who nodded. Turning back to her father Hermione said quietly, 'that's fine Dad. What are we getting?'

Mr Granger shrugged and said wryly, 'good question. What are we getting darling?'

Mrs Granger thought for a moment and then suggested Chinese.

'Sounds great to me,' Mr Granger agreed. 'You two?'

Harry and Hermione nodded.

'Sounds good,' they said in unison.

'Well if you three would like to get the table ready I'll order the food,' Mr Granger announced as he headed towards the phone on the table.

Getting slowly to their feet Harry and Hermione hesitated before following Mrs Granger to the kitchen.

'Do you think we should have told them the truth?' Hermione asked worriedly.

'No. It wouldn't have done any good to have told them. There is nothing they can do anyhow, it's already happened. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on it.'

Hermione agreed unhappily.

'I just feel so guilty at not telling them the truth,' she said miserably. 'After all they are my parents.'

'I know Hermione, but just consider if you did tell them. They would not only worry about something that they cannot change and had no control over but they could also feel guilty about letting you go in the first place without them.' Reaching out Harry took one of Hermione's hands in his own. 'If they don't know they won't torture themselves with thoughts of what might have happened.'

Hermione gave a deep sigh before she said, 'you're right Harry. Sorry to be such an idiot.'

Harry gave a small grin. 'Don't worry, I've gotten use to it,' he said mock-seriously.

'What!'

Hermione turned and saw the grin that Harry had been too slow to remove from his face.

'Oh you –!' Her own face creasing into a smile Hermione gave him a slight push.

'Are you two going to help or continue your impersonation of members of parliament?' Mrs Granger called from the dining area.

'Sorry Mum,' Hermione called back. 'We're coming.'

Following Hermione into the room Harry watched as she walked up to her mother and suddenly wrapped her arms around her.

'I really do love you Mum,' Hermione said, her voice sounding slightly shaky.

Mrs Granger looked slightly surprised at first by this sudden display of affection but then hugged Hermione back.

'I love you too Hermione.'

Harry swallowed the lump that had come into his throat as the thought that he would never be able to walk up to his mother and hug her as Hermione had just done to hers went through his mind.

As a pang of envy struck at his heart Harry immediately felt ashamed. Both the Weasleys and the Grangers had always made him feel welcome into their families. However, Harry couldn't help but wish that he had his own parents to welcome him home, to hold him, to encourage him at school, even to send him howlers when he got into trouble!

Staring at the scene in front of him Harry was unaware of Mr Granger coming up behind him and pausing as he caught a glimpse of the undisguised expression of longing and pain on Harry's face. Looking from Harry to Mrs Granger and Hermione, Mr Granger's expression softened in understanding.

'Harry.'

Harry gave a slight start at Mr Granger's voice. Turning his head Harry looked up at him mystified. Indicating for Harry to follow him Mr Granger led Harry back into the lounge area before turning to face him, a gentle smile on his face.

'Harry I know how hard it is for you to witness a scene like the one in the kitchen just now and not feel a tinge of envy. I know from personal experience what it's like, so I can also tell you that it's absolutely normal and there is nothing to be ashamed about. For that's how you're feeling right now isn't it?'

Harry nodded silently.

'You see Harry,' Mr Granger continued, 'when I was nine both my parents were killed in a sailing accident and afterwards I was brought up by my father's family who, although they clothed and fed me, couldn't have made it plainer that they were completely indifferent to my existence. Although all my friends and their families made it clear that I was always welcome in their home I could never forget what it was like with my own mother and father and wishing that I still had them.'

By now Harry was gazing at him in shock, though he did feel a sense of relief in knowing that he was not the only person in the world who having lost their parents had felt these pangs of envy.

Reaching out Mr Granger grasped one of Harry's shoulders in a comforting grip.

'Harry are you going to come and he–?'

Hermione's question was broken off as she walked into the room and saw them. Looking from one to the other a frown appeared on her forehead as she took in their serious expressions and her father's consoling hand on Harry's shoulder.

'What's wrong?' Hermione gazed at them both enquiringly.

'Nothing, Harry and I were just discussing different things,' Mr Granger answered mildly, giving Harry a small smile to show that he knew Harry wouldn't want Hermione to know what they had been discussing.

'Oh, well Mum wants to know when dinner will be delivered.' Hermione glanced at her father.

'They said about twenty minutes,' he answered.

Looking from Hermione to Harry, Mr Granger enquired, 'what will you two be doing tomorrow? Any plans?'

'Harry and I have to get some things for school so we could go tomorrow and start buying them.'

Mr Granger nodded.

'That's fine by me just make sure you remind me to give you some money tomorrow before your mother and I leave in the morning.' Turning to Harry, Mr Granger asked if he would need any money.

'Oh no, it's okay Mr Granger, I've enough money to get what I need.'

Smiling Mr Granger looked from one to the other before saying, 'at least in the wizarding world I won't have to worry about anything happening to you!'

Harry and Hermione immediately had a vision of Fred and George conducting their experiments in their joke shop and the possible outcomes that could arise from them.

Looking at Mr Granger, Harry and Hermione decided it would be better if he didn't know that they were planning on visiting Fred and George's joke shop as, even with his limited experience with the twins, he would be bound to think that neither of them would survive their visit to Diagon Alley.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As they were preparing to leave the next morning Harry and Hermione were surprised when a brown screech owl began pecking at the window of the suite.

Going to the window Harry let it in, at the same time noticing that it was holding a letter with the official seal of the Ministry for Magic.

After giving the owl a piece of toast that was left on one of the breakfast plates Harry removed the letter and turned it over in his hands.

'Who's it addressed to?' Hermione asked curiously, peering over his shoulder.

Harry showed her the front of the envelope.

'Both of us!' Hermione exclaimed in surprise.

'So it would seem,' Harry responded puzzled.

Turning the envelope over again Harry undid the official red seal and took out the letter. Unfolding it he held it so that both he and Hermione could read what was written.

_**Dear Mr Potter and Miss Granger**_

_**We received intelligence that you both performed the Patronus Charm at thirty minutes past nine last evening whilst in an area populated by Muggles and in the presence of Muggles. This serious breach of the Degree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery resulted in your immediate suspension from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

_**However, after meeting with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, and certain Ministry Aurors it has been decided by the Ministry that your actions were necessary and assisted in the saving of a number of Muggle lives. Therefore please consider your suspension to be rescinded.**_

_**The Ministry would also like to extend its thanks for your prompt action in this matter and also to advise you that no further proceedings will be taken in regard to your actions.**_

_**Best Wishes Yours Sincerely**_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

_**Improper Use of Magic Office**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

'Well!' Harry gazed in amazement at the letter then at Hermione. 'That has to be the shortest suspension in school history!'

Unexpectedly Hermione began to giggle.

'What's so funny?' Harry asked perplexed.

'I just thought of the look that my parents would have if I had to tell them that I had been suspended from school,' Hermione choked out.

Harry grinned slowly in response as he looked at her.

'Imagine trying to explain it to Fred and George! They'd probably never get over the shock! The Great Hermione Granger suspended from Hogwarts! What terrible and criminal thing has she committed that the Ministry would have to suspend her, they would ask themselves. Has she actually dared to fail a subject or insulted one of the highly qualified teachers or –!'

Harry was cut short as Hermione gave him a shove, sending him tumbling over the armrest of the couch, which he then proceeded to roll off to land with his head hitting the floor with a resounding thud.

'Harry!'

Hermione ran round the couch and knelt beside Harry's still body.

'Harry are you okay?' When Harry made no response, Hermione, her face paling, cried again, 'oh Harry I'm so sorry, please say something!'

Her only answer was a mixture of muffled sounds.

Grasping Harry's shoulders Hermione turned him onto his back and gave a snort of outrage as she saw Harry's laughing countenance.

'Harry Potter of all the dirty, low-down tricks!' Hermione exclaimed, pushing him away, her face now a brilliant red. 'Don't you dare ever scare me like that again!'

Harry, his face now quite penitent, held onto Hermione as she went to rise and apologised.

'Sorry Hermione, I guess hanging around the Weasleys has rubbed off on me! I didn't mean to scare you so badly.' Seeing that Hermione still looked upset Harry raised himself from the floor until he was eye-level with her. 'Really Hermione, I am sorry.'

Hermione gazed at him for a moment and then lowered her eyes.

'Guess I deserved it for pushing you like I did,' she admitted. 'I was really worried that I had hurt you.'

'Hurt me?' Harry exclaimed surprised. 'Hermione I'm not made of porcelain you know and I've had worse things happen to me.'

Rising to his feet Harry helped Hermione to hers before saying, 'next time you think I'm hurt just give me a poke in the side, you'd soon find out if I was faking or not.'

Turning, Harry spied the letter from the Ministry lying on the ground near where he had fallen.

'By the way if you don't want your parents to know about last night you should burn the letter or hide it somewhere.'

Hermione bent down to pick it up and glanced at it. 'We'd better burn it, they could accidentally find it if it's hidden.'

Going into the kitchen Harry got the box of matches that he had seen in the cupboard and brought them out to Hermione. Glancing around he picked up an ashtray that was sitting on the coffee table.

'Better put it in here before you light it so you don't burn yourself,' Harry said.

After placing the letter and envelope into the ashtray Hermione lit a match and held the flame out towards the paper. Gradually the orange and blue flame spread until the letter was completely consumed by the fire.

As the last blackened piece of paper shrivelled into a crumbling pile of grey ash Harry looked at the clock on the wall, noticing that it was now nine-forty.

'We'd better leave now Hermione, they wanted us out by ten o'clock so they could clean the rooms.'

Going over to the door Hermione picked up her purse before checking that she had her wand tucked safely up her sleeve. As Harry joined her she opened the door and walked out. As Harry followed her and closed the door Hermione noticed that the door shimmered for a moment as Harry let go of the handle.

'Did you see that Harry?'

'What?'

'The door! It seemed to glow just as you let it go!'

'No!' Harry glanced at the door frowning. 'It was probably just that charm that Tonks put on the suite last night. Perhaps it's supposed to do that when we leave so Dumbledore knows we left the room.'

'Possibly.' Hermione looked uncertainly at the door.

'Come on Hermione, we can ask Tonks when we next see her. Don't worry about it.'

'Okay.' Hermione still looked doubtful but followed Harry down the hallway to the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the Leaky Cauldron Harry and Hermione immediately became aware of a difference in atmosphere than when they were last there.

The mood was one of suspicion and wariness.

As they walked through Harry and Hermione could sense the furtive glances that were being thrown their way as they headed towards the door that would lead them to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Edging closer to Harry, Hermione whispered nervously, 'what are they all staring at?'

As though in answer several of the patrons started whispering loudly.

'It is him!'

'Harry Potter!'

'Are you sure?'

'No one else has a scar like that one!'

'Who's the girl?'

A witch wearing lime-green robes and who looked rather like a ferret glanced at Hermione and said in a gossipy whisper, 'it looks like that girl who was stringing him along a year ago. I collect every newsreport of Rita Skeeter's and I remember that one well. A regular little strumpet apparently, though what can one expect from a witch with no magical parents. Mudbloods never amount to anything.'

Before any of the startled patrons or Hermione had time to stop him Harry had stormed up to the witch with his wand drawn out and pointing directly at her.

'What did you just call Hermione?'

Harry's fierce demand echoed throughout the now silent room and as his wand started to emit golden sparks near the witch's face the patrons sitting nearby got up and quickly moved away. The green-robed witch looked terrified.

'N-n-nothing. You m-must have m-misunders-stood me!' Shrinking back into her chair the witch gazed petrified at Harry's furious face. 'I – I'm s-sorry. I –!'

'Hermione may not have magical parents,' Harry said heatedly, 'but she certainly has more talent than all your so-called purebloods! She has battled Death Eaters and beaten them and she is undoubtedly the best student Hogwarts has ever had!'

Many of the patrons were gazing at Hermione in amazement upon hearing Harry state that she had fought against Death Eaters and not only that but also that she had managed to survive!

'People like you are a disgrace to the whole wizarding world,' Harry continued contemptuously. 'You believe that any witch or wizard that is born to non-magical parents is beneath your notice, that they are in some way inferior to you.'

Hermione who had come up behind him placed a hand on Harry's arm, though Harry didn't appear to have noticed as he carried on, 'well, here's a shock for you. Voldemort, the one wizard that all of you self-righteous purists fear, is no more pureblood than Hermione or I am.'

The pub's patrons all turned pale, frightened faces towards Harry upon hearing Voldemort's name, with many looking around as though expecting to see him apparate in the middle of the room in front of them.

'HARRY!'

The voice echoed throughout the taproom.

'Harry what are you doing?'

Turning, Harry and Hermione saw Remus Lupin coming towards them, his face wearing an expression of concern as he gazed from Harry to the witch who still had Harry's wand pointing directly at her.

'Now Master Remus don't be a'blamin' the boy.' Tom the old barkeeper stepped out from behind his counter and came forwards. 'He was jus' defendin' his friend from this 'ere woman.' Tom pointed at the witch who shrank back further into the back of her chair.

As Lupin turned to look at her more closely she cringed before the blatant loathing in his expression as he recognised her.

'Sophelia Coringworth!'

Turning to Harry, Lupin said bitterly, 'Harry you needn't explain anything; I can already guess what she said about Hermione. I regrettably had the experience of going to school with this woman and she was always obsessed with the idea of only purebloods being allowed to learn magic.'

'She also called the young 'un a strumpet,' piped up an elderly wizard. 'So you can't go a'blamin' Master Potter for defendin' her.'

Lupin glared at Sophelia, his expression harsh.

'You never were a pleasant person but it seems you can still sink to lower depths Sophelia. Even a child more than half your age isn't safe from your poisonous tongue.'

Reaching out Lupin placed his hand next to Hermione's on Harry's arm and gently pushed it down. Sophelia seizing her chance pulled out her wand and in a flash had disapparated.

'My stars! Such spineless behaviour was never tolerated in my day,' said a grey-haired witch in lavender robes. Looking quite disgusted she walked up to Hermione and patting her on the shoulder said in a frail voice, 'never mind dear, I never believed all that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote. You looked too nice to be capable of what she accused you of and only an idiot would have believed such drivel.

'As for you Mr Potter,' looking at Harry her old face creased into a kind smile. 'Don't ever stop defending your friends child, for you know as soon as you do that you've lost the battle.' Reaching out a hand she brushed Harry's hair away from his forehead before saying gently, 'your parents would have been very proud!'

As Harry stared at her in bemusement the lady turned to Lupin.

'Remus.' Stretching out a hand the lady grasped Lupin's elbow and murmured softly, 'I was sorry to hear about Sirius Black from Dumbledore, I know how devastating it must be for you having now lost both he and James. The only words of comfort I can offer are that I know James wouldn't want anyone other than you watching out for Harry now. You were the only other person he trusted completely apart from Sirius and Dumbledore.'

Lupin swallowed before mustering up a small smile.

'Thanks Mrs Waterson. You know you were always a favourite of ours don't you?'

'Of course I do. You three rascals could charm birds out of the trees when it suited you and the amount of times you tried to twist me around your little fingers and failed I couldn't tell you.'

Her elderly face seemed to crumble slightly as her lower lip shook. Then with a small sniff she looked at the three.

'You two had better run along,' she said to Harry and Hermione. 'Getting school supplies is always a dull business and the sooner you do it the sooner you can go and visit the Weasley twins' shop.'

At their startled looks Mrs Waterson gave a small chuckle.

'I may be old but I can still enjoy a good joke and those boys certainly know all about those. So off you go.'

Harry and Hermione looked at Lupin who smiled at them both.

'Just make sure you don't let them test anything on you. I was foolish enough to accept an innocent looking cupcake from George three weeks ago at an Order meeting and spent the next fifteen minutes singing soprano arias.'

Harry and Hermione fought to keep their faces straight although they both let out a hastily smothered laugh. Lupin gave them both a mock-stern look.

'That's enough you two. Now get away with you.'

With a grin and a wave Harry and Hermione turned around and left the room, barely noticing that some of the patrons edged away as they approached, clearly not forgetting the earlier scene.

Upon entering Diagon Alley Harry and Hermione saw that it was quite crowded. Being jostled about by the crowd neither had a chance to speak to the other until they had reached Gringotts.

'I think every witch and wizard in England is here today,' gasped Hermione, as a witch wearing bright pink robes accidentally stepped on her foot. Harry agreed as he looked out over the crowd.

'There certainly seems to be an abnormally large amount of people here.'

Going into the bank they split up as Hermione had to exchange her money and Harry had to draw his out.

Meeting back at the entrance they both secured their moneybag under their robes before going out again.

'Where should we go first?' Harry asked.

Hermione glanced over the throng of people and suggested Flourish and Blotts.

'May as well get the books first, they'll be easier to carry.'

Upon reaching the bookstore both got out their booklists. These had arrived over a week ago together with their OWL results. Much to Harry's amazement he had received high marks in nearly all of his subjects, even earning to his shock an Outstanding in Potions.

Looking at his list Harry gave a sigh of relief.

'What is it?' Hermione asked curiously.

'I forgot I'm not doing Divination this year. No more death forecasts for me. Although,' Harry continued remembering, 'Trelawney did say last year that I would have a dozen children, be Minister for Magic and live to be a very old man, so maybe I should've continued doing it!'

Hermione gave a small chuckle. 'She actually said that? I thought she enjoyed predicting your death?'

'She did, but I think my giving that interview to Rita Skeeter and ticking off Umbridge convinced her not to try and kill me off.'

Hermione grinned. 'Bet Umbridge loved that!'

'Let's just say that Trelawney would never get anywhere with a reference from her,' Harry replied, before stepping through the doorway.

Coming out of Flourish and Blotts a while later, their arms full of books, Harry glanced at Hermione who was struggling to keep her stack from toppling over. Not only had Hermione bought the required books but she had also bought half a dozen extra ones that she claimed would help her understand the subjects better.

Balancing his pile on one hand Harry reached out and took a couple off her.

'Here, at least I won't have to worry about one of them falling off and landing on my foot,' he said wryly.

Hermione steadied the rest of her books and smiled gratefully at him.

'Thanks Harry, I guess I should have waited till we came again but someone else could have got them before then.'

Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. The books Hermione had bought looked so complicated that only a genius or professor of the subject would ever want to buy one.

Going down the steps Harry and Hermione started walking along the packed street, frequently bumping into each other as the bustling people around them rushed past.

'By the time we get out of here I'll be one big bruise,' Hermione groaned, as someone's elbow sent her stumbling once again into Harry who just managed to keep a hold of his books whilst steadying her.

Turning his head around Harry spotted an unfamiliar sign.

'Hermione!'

'What?' As Hermione looked at him Harry pointed at the sign.

In bright colours was painted the name 'WEASLEYS WIZARDING WHEEZES!' And on each side was a picture of one of the twins.

Pushing through the crowd Harry and Hermione walked through the entrance. Immediately they saw why Fred and George had been able to afford dragon skin jackets when they last saw them. The shop was overflowing with customers, whose ages ranged from five years to people well over seventy.

Gazing at the products lining the shelves Harry and Hermione could only wonder at the amount of inventions Fred and George had come up with.

'HARRY! HERMIONE!'

The call echoed throughout the shop and some of the customers turned their heads to watch as the twins went towards the two standing near the door.

Grinning, Fred looked at the stack of books they were clutching. 'Ah memories! Thank goodness we don't have to get those anymore, hey George!'

'Yep. Those torture days are most definitely over,' George agreed.

Smiling they both took the books off Harry and Hermione and led them towards the back of the shop.

Going past the counter Harry and Hermione noticed the extra staff serving the customers.

'Do you have a lot of staff?' Hermione asked inquiringly.

'One or two during school term but over holiday breaks we need at least four to six to keep up with demand,' Fred replied beaming.

Going through the door leading to their office George and Fred deposited the books on identical desks before closing the door.

'So, how are you two feeling after last night?' Fred asked. 'Tonks told us all about it. You okay?'

'We're fine,' Harry answered. 'Almost got suspended but the Ministry thought what we did was justified.'

'Thought so,' George said. 'Though Mum was worried sick in case you had to go to another tribunal hearing.'

'Are you two in the Order now?' Hermione asked.

Both twins nodded.

'Joined at the end of last term,' Fred replied. 'We convinced Dumbledore that we would be an asset to him. In fact, some of the members have been using our Extendable Ears when they've gone on undercover missions. When we told Dumbledore about them he was very impressed though we promised that we wouldn't sell them in the shop as they could be a bit dangerous if a Death Eater got one.'

'Anyway, what are you two doing here all by yourselves?' George asked mischievously. 'Poor little Ron felt quite left out when he heard you two were here and didn't tell him.'

'We were going to send him an owl only Hedwig isn't back yet and we don't have any other way of letting him know,' Harry responded defensively.

'Oh sure Harry,' said Fred, batting his eyes flirtatiously at Harry and Hermione. 'They tell me that Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour is quite popular with couples,' he continued grinning, 'especially as you can sit in a secluded corner with no one watching. Is that why you came? To make eyes at each other over a glass of whipped cream and chocolate?'

'Of course not!' Hermione and Harry said exasperated.

'Pity,' said George, his smile as broad as Fred's. 'We wanted to test our new Turtledove Toffees and you two would have saved us looking for a guinea pig couple.'

'I don't even want to know what they are,' Harry said forcibly.

'Okay we'll tell you,' Fred said. 'You see a couple sitting in a corner or holding hands you give them each half of a specially formulated toffee by yours truly and _pop _immediately they become a cooing pair of turtledoves. So far we haven't found anyone to try it out on, and we certainly don't want to try it on ourselves.'

'I can understand why,' Hermione said dryly.

The office door opening prevented any further conversation as an employee came in and looked from one twin to the other.

'I'm sorry to interrupt you but Mrs Mildred York just sent an owl saying she needs to see either of you urgently.'

'Did she say what it was about Sharon?' George asked.

'No sir, all she said was that it was urgent.'

George turned to Fred. 'I'll go. Probably just her cat swallowing one of those fake mice again.' Turning to Harry and Hermione, George smiled as he said, 'as for you two I'll see you later, just make sure you don't lead Fred astray while I'm gone.' Heading towards the door George waited for Sharon to go out before leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

By mid-afternoon George still hadn't returned. Harry and Hermione coming back from a visit to Quality Quidditch Supplies found Fred pacing the floor of his office furiously.

'Have you seen George?' he demanded angrily.

'Not since this morning,' they answered puzzled.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked.

'We had an important meeting with a representative from a company in New Zealand at two o'clock and he didn't show up. I reminded him this morning and I'd like to know where the bl–!'

The sound of the door opening again cut him off and he turned with an infuriated sound.

'GEORGE! Where the blazes have you been?'

George faced him with a bewildered expression on his face. 'I was at Mrs York's at first then I got sidetracked by some Muggles.'

'Didn't you remember that we had that meeting at two? I reminded you this morning.'

George's face creased in a frown. 'I must have forgot. Sorry Fred.'

Harry and Hermione had been standing to one side feeling uncomfortable at witnessing Fred and George's fight. As Fred spun around angrily towards his desk he remembered their presence and heaved a frustrated sigh.

'Well there's another meeting set down for tomorrow just make sure you're there,' he snapped at George who nodded silently.

'So what's been happening in the Order lately?' Harry asked, trying to break the heavy silence that had fallen.

Fred shrugged as George looked at Harry sharply.

'Dumbledore's been passing on messages from Mooney to us and Dad's been keeping tabs on what the Ministry's been doing. What was it that they told us last night?' Fred turned to George who looked confused.

'About what?'

'Voldemort,' Fred said.

George gave a slight shiver at hearing the name.

'I don't remember.'

'You seem to be forgetting a lot of things today,' Fred snorted before exclaiming, 'that's it!' Turning to Harry and Hermione, Fred continued, 'Dumbledore said that Voldemort was getting the Death Eaters to go to Azkaban and persuade the Dementors to join him.'

'Could see that coming,' Harry said quietly.

'That's not all. Apparently, Mooney's found out which other Ministry officials are Death Eaters. Dumbledore was going to tell Fudge today.'

'Well that's good news,' Hermione said looking relieved.

After glancing at the clock on the wall Harry suggested that he and Hermione had better start heading back to the motel. 'Though we could all stop off at Fortescue's for an ice-cream first,' he added.

All three agreed and together they headed out the door. As they were leaving the shop Fred stopped to speak to one of the employees. Harry, Hermione and George continued outside and waited underneath the awning. The crowd had by this time diminished quite considerably with only a few people passing by them.

Gazing at the second-hand shop across the street Harry watched as a wizard made his way down the steps and passed a fleeting glance around the street. Upon seeing their group Harry could have sworn that the wizard was shocked.

'Fred! Come on!' Hermione called back inside the shop.

Harry noticed the wizard across the street give a start of surprise and make a movement towards his robes.

'LOOKOUT!' Harry yelled as the wizard drew out his wand and pointed it at the group. Thrusting Hermione down behind a display table Harry drew out his own wand as George drew out his.

'EXPELLIARMUS!' George cried.

'PROTEGO!' The deflected charm shot aimlessly into the air.

Hearing footsteps behind them Harry knew that Fred was running towards he and George.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

A burst of green light lit up the street for what seemed like eternity. Then,

'GEORGE!'

Fred's agonised scream rang throughout the street that was quickly filling with people.

'STUPEFY!'

The street was lit up again, this time by brilliant red lights. Fred, Harry and Hermione all had their wands pointing in the wizard's direction. The Stupefying Charms had struck him before he could deflect them, the force lifting him off his feet and slamming him into the wall behind him. As he crumbled to the ground the three turned and looked at the body on the ground.

Fred sank to his knees, his wand clattering to the ground beside him. Reaching out he lifted George's head and cradled him against his chest.

'George!' Fred whispered, laying his hand against George's icy cheek. 'George, wake up! Please! Don't leave me behind.' Gazing into the still eyes of his twin, Fred's eyes slowly filled with tears. 'I'm sorry George. I'm sorry for what I said, please come back! Please!'

Fred's grief-stricken plea seemed to resonate through the street as he clutched George's body to him even closer.

Harry placed an arm around Hermione who was trembling with unshed sobs as they both gazed down on Fred's distraught form.

The crowd that was gathering gazed in silence at the heart-wrenching scene in front of them, Fred's sobs causing many to bow their heads to hide their own tears.

'What's going on here? Stand aside please, I'm on official Ministry business.'

As the speaker came into view of Harry and Hermione he stopped and nodded as though something was confirmed. 'Improper use of underage magic again you two! Although this time I don't think that you have a good enough excuse to get away with it this –!'

His voice drifted off as he caught sight of the twins on the ground and his face paled.

'What –?' Going forwards jerkily he approached the two forms on the ground. 'Fred? George?'

Fred's head jerked up as though he had not been aware of the speaker before now. His face was covered in tears but his eyes blazed as they looked up and his voice was full of loathing when he spoke.

'Get away Percy. You didn't care before so why should you care now what happens to any of us!'

'Fred –!' Percy's voice seemed to break as he began to bend down.

'GO AWAY!' Fred screamed, turning and burying his face into George's hair.

Harry and Hermione stepped closer and knelt down next to him each wrapping an arm around him. Percy watched, his eyes filling with hot, bitter tears as he realised that he had only himself to blame for Fred's attitude towards him.

Several loud cracks beside him announced the arrival of Ministry officials who glanced around at the scene.

'What happened here?' one of them asked Percy who stood mutely, unable to answer as he gazed helplessly at the scene in front of him and in which he was denied a part.

The official turned to the crowd. 'What happened? Can anyone tell me?'

Percy listened numbly as various persons in the group told their different accounts.

'Going to attack them he was!'

'Self defence, only thing you could call it sir!'

'Poor young 'un was killed then the three of 'em stunned him over there!'

'He's that Arthur Weasley's boy, you know the one that helped us out last month!'

Percy stumbled over to a bench set outside one of the shops and collapsed onto it, his legs no longer able to support him. The scene in front of him seemed to waver and suddenly he lurched to the side as his body convulsed and the sickness he could not keep down rose in his throat. Time seemed to lose all meaning until he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Percy looked up and into the eyes of his brother Charlie.

Neither spoke for a moment before Charlie said quietly, 'Dad told Mum not to come, he and Dumbledore are going to take him to Grimmauld Place after the Ministry are finished.'

Sitting beside him Charlie laid an arm around Percy's shoulders.

'Why don't you come with us Perce?'

Percy looked up, his expression pathetically boyish as he said piteously, 'Fred t-told me to g-go away. He doesn't want me there.'

'Deep down he does. You're his brother and he loves you and I believe you being there will help Mum and Dad get through this. It'll be rough at first but they'll be thankful you're there.'

The two looked over to where the Ministry officials were dispersing the crowd and Dumbledore and Mr Weasley were standing over the forms of the four on the ground. Across from them a couple of officials were guarding the wizard who was still lying unconscious on the ground.

'Okay,' Percy whispered. 'I'll come.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening the drawing room in Grimmauld Place was clouded in a heavy silence.

Dumbledore had gained permission for Harry and Hermione to remain at Grimmauld Place from Hermione's parents and they were now sitting beside a pale-faced Ron.

Fred who had been inconsolable was sitting by himself in a corner.

All members of the Order were there and Harry noticed that for the first time Snape had neither hatred nor dislike on his face as he gazed at them. Instead his expression was almost one of sympathy especially when he looked at Fred's devastated countenance.

When Percy had walked in with Charlie and Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley had flung herself on him sobbing hysterically before releasing him to run to Fred who had come in quietly behind them with his father and following them Harry and Hermione.

Fred had stood silently in his mother's arms neither moving nor speaking, his face looking as though it was carved out of stone. As members of the Order arrived Fred had continued to stand apart from the others, accepting the sombre offers of sympathy with almost a numb detachment.

The silence in the room was shattered by a loud bang as a letter appeared next to Kingsley Shacklebolt who reached out and grabbed it. Opening the letter he was quiet for a moment and then let out an exclamation. Turning he held the letter out to Dumbledore who took it slowly. Harry and the others in the room watched as Dumbledore read the letter carefully before looking towards Fred.

'Fred?' Dumbledore's voice was gentle and Fred, who had not said a word since his arrival, turned and looked at him, the naked agony on his face causing many of the Order to avert their eyes in pain.

'Yes?' Fred's hoarse whisper was barely caught by Dumbledore.

'Did George go anywhere today by himself?'

Everyone in the room glanced at Dumbledore puzzled, wondering what this had to do with anything.

Fred nodded.

'Where did he go?'

'Mrs York's, she needed to see one of us.'

'How long was George gone?'

'Couple of hours.'

'What did he say when he got back?'

The entire group were by now staring at Dumbledore and Harry casting a look at Fred saw that at Dumbledore's last question the tears that Fred had been keeping back since returning were starting to fall.

'He said that he'd been to see Mrs York but then he got sidetracked by a group of Muggles,' Harry interrupted, his face white as he glared at Dumbledore for putting Fred through this interrogation. 'He didn't really say anything else after that.'

'Albus what is it?' McGonagall asked.

'Aileen Patil writes that they've finished questioning Damon Flint. He told them that apparently George was captured by a group of Death Eaters this morning. He was taken before Voldemort and Damon said that when he saw George in the street he was amazed that he had managed to escape and that he was worried in case George was able to tell us something about Voldemort's plans.'

Mr Weasley tightened his arms around his wife as she turned and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Snape, his face inscrutable, gazed at them for a moment before turning to Dumbledore.

'Headmaster it could be possible for me to find out why they took him. The Dark Lord has called a meeting for tonight and I'll be able to ask some questions.'

The other Order members waited as Dumbledore frowned before nodding his head. 'All right Severus, but be careful.'

Snape turned swiftly and began to stride towards the door. As his hand grasped the handle he paused and turning his head he gazed back towards where Fred was standing.

'Fred.'

Fred almost twisted off his neck, so quickly did he turn his head to stare at Snape who had never before used his first name.

'I promise you that I'll find out what happened.' Opening the door Snape quickly walked out leaving many of the occupants of the room in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Harry, Hermione, Fred and Ron were sitting by themselves in Buckbeak's room, none of them wanting to sit with the others downstairs as they went over the latest information obtained by Lupin.

Harry and Hermione occasionally glanced sadly at Fred and Ron, neither knowing what to say to ease their pain. Buckbeak had seemed to sense something was wrong and had allowed them all to lean against his warm body, his enormous wing covering them protectively.

'FRED! HARRY! COME DOWN!'

Tonks' yell was followed by the bloodcurdling screeches of Mrs Black.

'FILTH! ABOMINATION! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!'

'SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE OLD HAG!' Lupin's voice cried.

The door burst open and Ginny ran into the room.

'Fred, come quickly!' Racing over to them she grasped Fred's arm and pulled him to his feet. 'Come on! Ron! Hurry up!' Dragging her two brothers to the door Ginny pulled them out of the room and down the hall.

Harry and Hermione gave each other a puzzled look before following.

Walking into the drawing room Harry immediately noticed the difference in the atmosphere. There was a feeling of tense amazement and excitement. Looking around Harry spotted Snape standing next to a pensive Dumbledore.

'He was there Headmaster. I don't know how but he was,' Snape was saying quietly. 'And he was alive.'

'Then who is upstairs lying on the bed?' Alastor Moody asked frowning.

Snape shrugged. 'Evidently not George Weasley.'

'What!?' Fred's exclamation rang throughout the room. 'You mean that George isn't dead?'

Harry and Hermione were looking from one person to another their bewilderment showing clearly on their faces.

'What's happened?' Hermione asked Tonks who was standing next to them.

'Severus saw George at the meeting, he's not dead!'

'Not dead!' Harry and Hermione turned as one to Snape. 'You mean you saw George? Alive?'

'Yes Potter I saw George Weasley alive but not in the best of health.' Turning again to Dumbledore, Snape lowered his voice as he said quietly, 'he appeared to have been tortured Headmaster. Not extensively I think, just enough occasionally to try and get information out of him.'

Fred drew out his wand but before he could make another move Mr Weasley had grabbed a hold of his hand.

'No Fred, you can't just go off. We need to plan a course of action to get George back not go rushing in not knowing what we'll be facing.'

'Your father's right Fred,' McGonagall said gently. 'We need more information before we do anything. Severus,' turning, McGonagall looked at Snape. 'Where are they holding him?'

'The Malfoy's mansion for the moment in one of the lower dungeons, Narcissa Malfoy was at the meeting and she took him back with her accompanied by Alexis Parkinson and Martin Hough.'

'So they could still be there,' Kingsley said.

Snape nodded. 'From what Hough said before they left they were going to try and get information out of George tonight.'

Fred shot around. 'That's what they think,' he spat his eyes shooting sparks of anger.

'Fred no!' Lupin caught hold of Fred's arm as the enraged twin walked past him to the door.

'Remus is right Fred,' Charlie said gravely. 'It's no use your putting your own life at risk by rushing into something that you haven't considered fully.'

Fred glared at him. 'So I'm just supposed to stay here, doing nothing whilst George gets tortured by a bunch of lowlife bast–!'

'Fred!' Mr Weasley said warningly.

The room fell silent and Harry reaching out behind Hermione's body poked Fred in the side. As Fred turned his head slightly Harry inclined his head faintly towards the door. Looking puzzled Fred gave a small nod.

'Fine I'm going to my room,' Fred snapped. 'Let me know when any of you are considering doing anything.' And turning he stormed from the room.

As Harry began to turn, Snape added, 'Headmaster the dungeon where they are holding him is apparently under the right wing of the house and at all times will have someone watching him.'

'Thank you Severus.'

Watching as Dumbledore walked over to Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry placed his hand on Hermione's arm and pulled her with him out of the room. Ron who had been standing next to Ginny turned and after a moment followed them out.

Pausing at the bottom step of the staircase Harry turned to face them, unconsciously still holding onto Hermione's arm.

'We need to find Fred,' he said, keeping his voice low. Ron and Hermione nodded. Tiptoeing they went up the stairs and headed towards the room that Fred and George shared.

Entering the room they saw Fred dragging the body off George's bed and towards the doorway.

'Fred what are you doing?' Ron asked confused.

Fred frowned at him as he said disgustedly, 'do you think I'd leave this thing on George's bed. I've no doubt it's someone unpleasant and I'm not having them polluting George's bed.' With a last heave Fred tossed the body out of the room and into the hallway.

'Who's going to move it from there?' Hermione asked.

'Who cares,' Fred said fiercely. 'I don't.' Turning to Harry, Fred gazed at him for a moment. 'By the way why'd you want me out of the room Harry?'

Harry became aware that he was still gripping Hermione's arm and let go as he stepped further into the bedroom.

'I've thought of a way of getting George back,' Harry said quietly.

'What is it?' Fred asked quickly.

'Some of us take Buckbeak and some broomsticks, go to the Malfoy mansion ourselves and get George. I've got my invisibility cloak so I'll be able to go in and see if I can find where he is then come out and bring you all in with me.'

'Sounds fine to me,' Fred said. 'Only when do we go?'

'It can't be now the Order's still here plus we might get caught. We'll go after everyone's gone and your parents and Lupin are in bed.'

'Uh Harry,' Hermione said tentatively. 'How do we get Buckbeak out of the room?'

'I can deal with that,' Fred said. 'Just put a hole in the wall and then fix it once he's out.'

'Any other problems?' Harry asked looking at them. After a moment all three shook their heads. 'Right, I'll get my cloak and broomstick out. Ron do you want to ride the Firebolt or Buckbeak?'

Without a moment's hesitation Ron answered, 'the Firebolt. I've never ridden a Hippogriff but if they're anything like those blasted horses I never will.'

'Okay. So Fred you can either apparate to the Malfoy's or come on Buckbeak with Hermione and I.'

'I'll go on Buckbeak going there but coming back I'll apparate and George can go on Buckbeak.'

Harry nodded, then checking his watch said, 'it's getting late so they should be leaving soon.'

Hearing footsteps out in the hall they all stiffened when they heard a low chuckle.

'Looks like Fred saved us the trouble of moving him out of the room,' came Kingsley's voice. 'So how are we going to find out who this is Remus?'

'According to McGonagall it's just like transfiguring live objects only you do it in reverse and with a slightly different incantation. We'll take him to the morgue at Mungo's and do the change there.'

The four in the room heard them lifting the body up off the floor and begin to drag it down the stairs.

'Well that's one problem out of the way,' Ron said. 'Now we just have to wait for everyone else to leave.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost midnight before all the other occupants of Grimmauld Place had gone to bed and Harry hearing the door shut to Mr and Mrs Weasley's room quietly opened his door and peeked out.

'All clear,' he said back to Ron who was gazing worshipfully at the Firebolt in his hands. Stepping silently out of their room they crept along to the bedroom across the hall and knocked gently.

'Hermione!'

'Coming Harry,' Hermione's answering whisper came back. The door opened slowly and Hermione stepped out. As Harry went to speak Hermione brought her hand up sharply and covered his mouth. Putting a finger to her lips Hermione pointed back into the room where Ginny was lying on the other bed in the room. Closing the door softly Hermione whispered, 'she was asking questions earlier and she's only just fallen asleep.'

'Come on,' Ron murmured, leading the way down the corridor.

As they reached Fred's room the door opened slightly and Fred poked his head out.

'All ready?' he asked, gazing at them. They all nodded. 'Right then.' Coming out of his room Fred closed the door and led them to Buckbeak's room.

Buckbeak looked up as they entered and as Harry approached he stood up with his fiery orange eyes gazing around at them.

Reaching out a hand Harry stroked his beak and murmured, 'ready Buckbeak?' The Hippogriff nodded gracefully. 'Right then, Fred if you could do your thing and put a hole in the wall we'll be off.'

Fred turned to the outer wall and lifted his wand.

'Eximo Impedimentum!'

A dull red flame shot from Fred's wand towards the wall and a second later a large hole had appeared allowing the group in the room to see out over the jungle of houses in the streets of London.

'Hermione you first.'

Harry helped Hermione up onto Buckbeak's back and then swung up in front of her. Looking down he glanced at Ron who was almost reverently mounting the Firebolt.

'Ron try and stay with us will you?' Harry gave a small smile as Ron turned red, although he did smile back at Harry weakly.

'It'll be hard to,' Ron said.

'Ready Fred?'

At Hermione's question Ron and Harry gazed over to where Fred was standing next to the large gap in the wall. As they watched he turned to face them slowly.

'Just hoping we're not too late,' Fred said worriedly.

'We won't be Fred. Come on.'

Fred walked over and climbed up behind Hermione placing his wand up his sleeve as he did so. Taking a hold of Hermione's waist he looked down at Ron.

'Ron you go out first. Fly up above the house and wait there for us.'

'Okay.' Ron lifted off the ground and flew out of the room. As he disappeared from sight Harry leant closer to Buckbeak's head.

'Time to go Buckbeak.'

Tossing his head Buckbeak trotted over to the edge of the room and looked out. After a moment he leapt out of the hole at the same time spreading wide his enormous wings.

Fred swiftly took his wand out of his sleeve and pointing it at the wall muttered, 'Restituo Impedimentum!'

The orange flame shot towards the hole and in a second the gap had been mended. Replacing his wand in his sleeve Fred said, 'okay Harry, let's go.'

'Take us up Buckbeak,' Harry urged the Hippogriff.

As the Hippogriff began to rise into the air Harry felt Hermione clutch him around the middle with a small moan.

'It's all right Hermione,' came Fred's voice slightly distorted by the wind. 'You've got Harry in front and me behind you so there's nothing to worry about.'

Hermione's only answer was to tighten her embrace of Harry's back and to bury her face into his shoulder. As Buckbeak flew level with Ron, Harry saw him give a small grin as he glanced towards Hermione and opened his mouth. Harry shook his head sharply.

'Don't!' he mouthed.

Ron, who was slightly disappointed, flew higher into the air. 'Which way do we go?'

'From what Dad has said the Malfoys live at Winchester,' Fred answered.

'Okay. Buckbeak we need to go to Winchester.'

The Hippogriff turned around and started to fly southwest, rising higher in the sky as he went so that by the time the outskirts of London were reached the lights of London looked nothing more than tiny fireflies.

The sharp breeze quickly chilled their faces and although they were all wearing their cloaks these offered little protection against the cool night air. Harry gripping the sides of the Hippogriff's neck more tightly felt Hermione shiver against him.

'Almost there Hermione!' Harry called reassuringly, even though his own lips were blue with cold. 'Ron, you okay?'

Ron lifted his hand and gave a thumbs up. 'Never better,' he called back.

As the lights of Winchester came into sight Harry felt Hermione's sigh of relief against his neck.

'Thank goodness,' Fred mumbled. 'Don't think I could've held on much longer!'

Harry gazing down at the landscape urged Buckbeak to fly lower.

'We're looking for a mansion, most probably near the outskirts,' Harry called to the others.

They had flown around the area for about fifteen minutes when Hermione suddenly tightened her grip on Harry before lifting one hand and pointing to the right.

'There! Harry what about that one?'

Harry followed the direction of her finger and gazed intently at the mansion.

It was a large, forbidding thirteenth century building with a small forest surrounding the ostentatious grounds. Looking at it, Harry thought anyone could be forgiven for thinking it just an ugly example of early European architecture, however, as he glanced at the roof of the building he saw that at the top most point sat a gargoyle in the shape of a coiled serpent. Its fangs were bared and its forked tongue stuck out, similarly to what the serpents on the Slytherin banners did.

'I think you're right Hermione,' Harry said over his shoulder. 'Ron!' As Ron turned his head, Harry pointed down. 'This looks like the one.'

Ron nodded and began to descend slowly.

'Ron, land nearer to the forest at the back,' Fred called out.

'Okay.'

As Ron descended Buckbeak slowly began to follow, his wings spread to their fullest extent as he glided towards the ground. As they landed Fred slid off quickly and held up a hand to assist Hermione. Jumping down after them Harry looked around the area before reaching out and laying a hand on Buckbeak's neck.

'Buckbeak it's too open out here for you so you'll have to go in amongst the trees and wait until we're ready.' The Hippogriff nodded before he turned around and trotted into the forest.

'Where's your cloak Harry?' Fred asked.

'Here.' Harry reached up his jumper and pulled out his invisibility cloak.

'Thought you'd put on some weight,' Ron joked as he walked over to the three. 'Right, so what's the plan Harry? You go in alone first then come out and lead us all in?'

'That's it,' Harry agreed, as he swung the cloak around his shoulders making his body disappear from view.

'Harry?'

'What Hermione?'

'From the architecture of the building I would say it was one of Hugh Libergier's pieces.'

'So?'

'That means that there should be a small entrance at the back that was designed to allow easier access to the lower areas.'

'How do you know?'

'Muggle studies. One area was Muggle Architecture and its Influence on Magical Homes. Apparently, a lot of wizards really liked Libergier's designs and incorporated them into their homes. The easier access concept was one of Libergier's.'

'Okay, thanks. Right then, here I go.'

Turning around Harry was about to walk away when there was a small pop and the next thing he knew he was being pulled backwards.

'No Harry Potter! Sir mustn't go alone!'

Whipping around Harry gazed in astonishment at the small figure in front of him.

'Dobby!'

'Yes sir. Dobby found out sir's friend was here and came to help him as Dobby knows everything about this house sir.'

'How did you find out Dobby?' Harry knelt down so that he was eyelevel with the house elf.

Dobby began to twist a button on his musty green shirt as he stuttered nervously.

Harry recognising these signals reached out and grasped his hands. 'Tell me Dobby.'

'Dobby hears the Professors talking at Hogwarts sir. Professor Dumbledore was worried and was talking to other teachers. Dobby hear him say that sir's friend Wheezy was here. Dobby knew that sir may come for him and that Harry Potter would need help getting in, so Dobby come quickly as soon as he is free to sir.'

Harry gave a small smile as he gazed at the nervous face of the elf. 'I could certainly use your help Dobby.'

Dobby gave a relieved smile as he looked at Harry's calm face.

'Dobby sorry he scare Harry Potter. Will sir tell Professor Dumbledore, Dobby sorry for eavesdropping but that Dobby was trying to help.'

'Of course I'll tell him Dobby, don't worry. Now how do we get in unseen?'

Dobby gazed at the four, his small face creased into a slight frown.

'There is a small door only house elves know about. We make it ourselves and never tell our masters.'

'But wouldn't you have to punish yourselves for that?' Ron asked curiously.

Dobby shook his head. 'Only if we lie to masters if they asks us.'

'Go on Dobby,' Harry said. 'Where's the door?'

Dobby glanced up at the house and around the grounds before stepping out of the shadows and pointing.

'This way sir, Dobby will show you.'

'What about the rest of us Dobby?' Hermione asked. 'Could we come as well?'

Dobby nodded. 'Dobby use safe ways inside only he knows about. Secret ways forgotten by old masters family.'

'Good.' Hermione pulled her cloak tighter across her body and stepped forwards. 'Let's go then.'

'What! Hermione you can't go in, you haven't got an invisibility cloak! Besides–!'

'Besides what Harry?' Hermione demanded. 'If you think I'm going to let you be the only one of us to go in there now that we've got someone who knows where to find George you've got another think coming. Plus I never liked the idea of you going in there alone. So come on let's go.' Hermione marched off across the grounds with Dobby scurrying along beside her.

Harry turned to the two Weasleys who were trying to hide their smiles.

'She's rather scary sometimes don't you think?' Harry asked. Without waiting for a reply he turned around and started to follow Hermione and Dobby.

Fred staring after them smiled slightly as he said, 'he's a bit thick sometimes isn't he?

'Give him time and he might figure out a few things,' Ron responded. Walking quickly the two caught up with the three who were now standing next to a section of seemingly solid rock.

'How do we get in Dobby?' Harry was asking.

'Like this sir.' Dobby touched one of the bricks with his finger and the wall began to shift to one side. 'Through here sir.' Stepping through the gap Dobby beckoned with his finger. 'Dobby lead sir to his friend.'

Harry, after hesitating for a moment, stepped through the hole and into the darkened corridor, a second later the other three followed.

'Harry where did Snape say they were going to hold him?' Ron asked.

'Under the right wing of the house in the lower dungeons. Dobby could you lead us there from here?'

'Certainly sir, we just need to follow these passages but sirs friends must be quiet.'

'Don't worry Dobby we will be,' Hermione reassured him.

The four didn't make a sound as they followed Dobby through what seemed like a labyrinth of passages. As they approached another twist in the corridor Harry felt a piercing pain go through his scar.

Grasping his forehead Harry was unable to keep down the gasp that rose in his throat as he reached out to the wall for support.

'Harry are you all right?'

Hermione's anxious whisper seemed to ring through the enclosed area as she reached out and laid a hand on Harry's arm.

For a moment Harry's vision was blurred with pain as he strove to fight the nausea rising in his throat.

'We need to hurry,' Harry gasped turning to gaze at Hermione. 'George is running out of time.'

'What do you mean Harry? How do you know?' Fred whispered hoarsely.

'I can feel it. My scar only ever hurts like this if someone is performing an Unforgivable Curse near me. We need to find George quickly.'

'Sir! Sir!'

Dobby's excited whisper made them all turn towards him.

'What is it Dobby?' Harry asked softly as he stepped forwards slowly.

'Sirs friend is down next passage. Sir must allow Dobby to go alone first to make sure is all right for sir and his friends.'

Harry nodded. 'All right Dobby but be careful.'

Dobby smiled. 'Dobby always careful sir.' With that he turned and hurried down the corridor with his tiny head continuously looking around.

They didn't have long to wait as almost immediately after he had gone Dobby reappeared and was running towards them.

'Harry Potter must hurry, bad wizards are hurting his friend.'

'Is the way clear Dobby?' Fred asked sharply.

'Yes sir, the only wizards here are in the room and there are three of them.'

'Right then.' Fred turned to the others. 'If possible let me do all the wand work, the last thing we need is for you three to be expelled.' Turning back to Dobby Fred smiled grimly. 'Now Dobby if you could just take us to George.'

Dobby headed back towards the end of the corridor, making sure he didn't get too far away from the group.

As they reached the last corner Dobby stopped and pointed in the direction of the door on the right.

'In there,' he mouthed.

Fred nodded back to Harry, Hermione and Ron who had all drawn out their wands. Each nodded in return. Fred held up his hand and holding up three fingers counted down.

Three …

two …

one …

As one the group flung themselves around the corner, their wands uplifted.

'STUPEFY!'

Fred's voice rung throughout the corridors as he brought down the wizard nearest to the door, the other two wizards spun away from where they had George chained up and both had their wands pointed at the group.

'CRUCIO!'

Hermione's shrill screams echoed throughout the dungeons as the curse struck her in the chest. Fred who was duelling the other wizard was unable to help her. Neither hesitating for a moment, Harry and Ron both raised their wands.

'EXPELLIARMUS!'

The combined force of their Disarming Charms had the wizard being lifted off his feet and flung against the wall behind him.

Turning, Harry caught Hermione as she crumbled in pain, whilst Ron hurried forwards to release the chains binding George.

Looking at the steel locks Ron paused for a moment and then shrugged. 'May as well do it this way,' he said holding up his wand.

'No sir, Dobby can do that.' Dobby rushed up to Ron and grabbed his arm. Pointing his finger at each of the locks Dobby blasted each in turn with sparks of flame.

Released from the restraints George's body began to slump forwards. Ron reaching out to support him was almost hit by a deflected curse from where Fred and the other wizard were duelling fiercely.

'Watch it will you!' Ron yelled as he dragged George towards the door, his gaze flickering between the duel and the doorway.

'Ron get him out of here!' Harry shouted as he pulled Hermione towards the door. 'Hermione go with Ron! Get yourself and George on Buckbeak. GO!'

Hermione stumbled as Harry withdrew his arm from around her shoulders, her body still weakened by the Cruciatus Curse.

'Dobby lead them out!' Harry ordered. Dobby nodded as he started out the door. 'Yes sir! Come quickly!'

As he left the room Ron looked at Hermione who was gazing desperately back into the dungeon.

'Hermione he'll be okay, now come on!' Despite the wand in his hand Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her after him whilst still supporting George on his other side.

Turning around Harry ducked a blast of purple flame just in time, although the force almost knocked him sideways.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

The pain in Harry's scar seemed almost to split his head open as he spun around to see Fred dive behind a pillar as the curse shot past him to shatter the stonewall behind him.

'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!'

Harry's curse hit the wizard just as Fred jumped out from behind the pillar yelling, 'AVERTAE STATUM!'

The half-paralysed wizard was blasted backwards, his body hitting the wall with a sickening thud.

Their breath coming in short gasps both Harry and Fred gazed at the still form before turning to the door.

'We'd better get out of here,' Fred said quietly.

Harry, who was about to agree, stilled as the sound of hurrying footsteps began to come closer.

'Fred quickly.' Raising his arm Harry draped his invisibility cloak over his head and Fred's body just as Mrs Malfoy and Draco ran into the room.

'What has been going on in here? Where –?'

Mrs Malfoy's voice broke off as she gazed around the room.

Fred and Harry moved silently towards the door, being careful not to go too close to the two Malfoys.

'Mother I told you we should have got them upstairs,' Malfoy began. 'Father always said this lot couldn't do anything properly.'

'Draco get upstairs and don't let me hear another word out of you,' Mrs Malfoy snapped. 'Your father says a lot of things but I don't wish to hear you repeating every single word he says. Now get upstairs.'

Draco, with a mulish look on his face, turned and stormed through the door, narrowly missing Fred and Harry who had been about to go through.

As Malfoy's footsteps faded Harry and Fred slipped out of the door, pausing just outside as Mrs Malfoy began awakening the wizards.

'What happened?' Mrs Malfoy demanded.

'Potter,' the one who Ron and Harry had disarmed moaned. 'He and some other kids, one looked exactly like that on–!' His voice broke off as he realised that George was gone from the wall. 'Where'd he go?'

'IMBECILE!' Mrs Malfoy screeched. 'Do you know what the Dark Lord will do to us? We need to find them!'

'How?' one of the other wizards asked.

'Search the grounds, they can't have got far yet.'

Fred and Harry turned and quietly sped down the corridor towards the corner where they had all been before. Turning the corner they saw Dobby coming towards them. Parting the cloak in front of this face Harry lifted a finger to his lips as Dobby drew closer.

'Dobby we have to get out,' Harry whispered. Dobby immediately set off back the way he had come, only now with Fred and Harry following him.

Running out of the dungeons the three sped across the green lawns to the edge of the forest where they had left Buckbeak earlier. As they approached the group they saw that Hermione was seated on top of Buckbeak with George behind her, his head lolling onto Hermione's shoulder.

'Harry!' Hermione's relieved cry seemed to shatter the eerie night silence. 'Fred! Thank God you're both all right!'

'We need to get out of here,' Fred panted. 'Malfoy and his mum showed up, now Mrs Malfoy and the three wizards are going to be searching the grounds for us.'

Whilst he'd been speaking Fred had tied George securely to Buckbeak and Hermione with the Incarcerous Charm. Harry meanwhile had climbed up before Hermione and taken a hold of Buckbeak's neck.

'Ron, you go first,' Harry said. 'Get above the forest trees and start to head towards London.'

Ron nodded and swiftly rose into the air on the Firebolt before disappearing into the darkness of the trees.

'Harry, you lot go next. I'll wait until you've disappeared before I disapparate. I'll fire red sparks into the air before I go so you'll know I've gone.'

'Right.' Turning from Fred, Harry looked down on Dobby. 'Thanks for your help Dobby. We couldn't have done it without you.'

Dobby bowed so that his nose was touching the ground. 'Sir is kind to Dobby and Dobby will stay until sirs friend is gone then go back to Hogwarts.'

'Thanks Dobby, come on Buckbeak,' Harry urged as Buckbeak spread open his wings and started to ascend. As they reached the top of the trees Buckbeak turned about and started to fly northeast towards London. In front of them Harry could just see Ron's form hovering high above a church steeple waiting for them.

As they drew level with Ron, Harry turned his head and saw a burst of red sparks shoot into the sky.

'Fred's disapparated!'

At Harry's cry both Ron and Hermione turned their heads around to look to where the red sparks lingered in the sky before fading away into the inky blackness of the sky.

'How's George?' Harry asked.

'He's still out to it,' Hermione answered. 'Though Fred secured him safely enough with those ropes.'

'Good.'

A sudden gust of wind caused Hermione to tighten her grip around Harry's waist and bury her head into his shoulder.

'Cheer up Hermione, there's no way you can fall off,' Harry said lightly over his shoulder.

'I know,' Hermione mumbled. 'It's just that I hate being up this high.' Moving a little closer Hermione closed her eyes.

The rest of the trip passed in silence, though as London was just coming into view Hermione spoke again.

'Harry!' Hermione's voice was almost a whisper in Harry's ear.

'Yes?'

'Do you think they'll expel us since we performed magic when we were at the Malfoys without permission?'

Harry was silent.

'Harry?'

'I don't know Hermione,' Harry finally sighed. 'This is the third time in less than two days that we've done magic outside of school. I don't know if they'll let this one pass.'

'Are you scared Harry?'

'A little,' Harry admitted. 'Not that you need to worry,' he went on, trying to lighten the atmosphere. 'It's not likely that they'll expel the most brilliant student Hogwarts has seen for years! Especially one who passed all her exams with an Outstanding mark.'

Hermione gave a small chuckle. 'You sound like Ron! They could still expel me Harry, and you, no matter what we got for our OWL's.' Hermione gave a small sigh. 'Though I have to admit that if they do expel us at least it was for a good cause that we did perform magic.'

Although Hermione was clearly trying to sound unconcerned Harry could plainly hear the distress and worry in her voice.

'It'll be fine Hermione,' Harry reassured her. 'Dumbledore should know a way to get around the rule.'

Hermione gave a small start.

'Harry that's the first time you've mentioned Dumbledore's name since we discussed how he got Umbridge out of the forest last term. I've meant to ask you ever since then what happened after you got back from the Ministry. You've never said anything about it!'

Harry could almost feel Hermione's gaze boring into his back as she continued, 'Harry, what did happen between you and Dumbledore?'

Harry was silent for so long that Hermione thought he meant to ignore the question. Finally, with a deep sigh Harry said with difficulty, 'Dumbledore told me something that I didn't want either you or Ron to know, not then and probably not even now.'

'Why not?'

Harry swallowed. He certainly hadn't counted on Hermione asking him these questions at this moment.

'Because it's something that I can't fully grasp myself yet, something that turns everything I believe in on its head.'

'Harry if you tell Ron and I we could help you! We could –!'

'It's not something you could help me with Hermione,' Harry interrupted.

'How do you know if you don't tell us?' Hermione demanded. 'It could be something that you need to talk about with someone to help you see it in the proper perspective.' As Harry didn't respond Hermione tightened her grip around his waist in desperation as she pleaded, 'Harry please tell me! It must be something really serious that made you so distant about Dumbledore.'

There was a moment's silence, then, 'all right Hermione I'll tell you, but I'll wait until Ron's with us. I don't want to tell this twice.'

The appearance of the high roof of 12 Grimmauld Place in the distance put an abrupt end to the conversation as Harry began searching for a sign of a hole in the sidewall. Finding no sign of one Harry turned to speak to Ron then caught sight of Fred coming towards them on his broomstick.

'How's George?'

'He's been out of it since we left,' Harry answered. 'Though when we get him inside we should be able to check him more thoroughly.'

Fred after an anxious glance towards his twin nodded then spun around on his broomstick and headed towards to the wall of Buckbeak's room.

'Eximo Impedimentum!'

For the second time that night a dull red flame shot from Fred's wand towards the wall and in a flash had created a large hole.

Turning back to where Buckbeak was hovering, his wings causing him and the three on his back to rise and fall rapidly, Fred called, 'righto then, Buckbeak come on!'

Buckbeak glided towards the opening and stretching out his front claws landed gently on the room's floor without so much as a whisper of sound. As Buckbeak turned around Ron and Fred followed him into the room before Fred turned to the hole.

'Restituo Impedimentum!'

Once again as the orange flame shot towards it the wall was repaired instantaneously with no mark to show where the hole had been before.

Turning, Fred pointed his wand towards George.

'Finite Incantatem!'

The ropes binding George to Buckbeak and Hermione fell silently to the ground. Stepping forwards Fred with Ron's help reached up and gently pulled George off the Hippogriff before carrying him out of the room and towards the twins' room down the hall.

After Harry had dismounted he took off his invisibility cloak and placed it to the side before reaching up to help Hermione off Buckbeak. Turning back to him Harry reached up and stroked the Hippogriff's neck gently.

'Thanks boy.' Moving his hand to the Hippogriff's beak Harry smiled. 'That's twice you've helped us rescue one of our friends.'

Buckbeak closed his fiery eyes and rumbled in his throat with pleasure.

'We'll come and see you soon Buckbeak,' Harry murmured eventually. 'We have to see how George is doing.'

Buckbeak nodded his head regally before pulling back to gaze down on the two people in front of him. With a last smile Harry and Hermione headed out of the room and down towards the room that Fred and George occupied.

'Do you think George will be all right?' Hermione asked quietly as they approached the door.

'I don't know Hermione,' Harry answered soberly, his face grim. 'Depends how long they tortured him. Over a long period of time the Cruciatus Curse can drive someone insane; destroy their mind.' Stopping just outside the door Harry looked down at Hermione's white face. Reaching out he placed a comforting hand against her cold cheek. 'All we can do is pray that we weren't too late,' he whispered.

Hermione grasping his hand with one of her own gripped it tightly before placing her other hand on the door and pushing it open silently.

Entering the room Harry and Hermione gazed at the three Weasleys in front of them. Fred and Ron were anxiously watching George who was lying flat on his bed, his body barely moving.

'Has he woken at all?' Harry asked.

Fred mutely shook his head, his gaze never wavering from his twin's face.

'Do you think we should get Dad?' Ron turned to look at Fred. 'He may know what to do!'

For a moment it seemed as though Fred hadn't heard him, but then as though sheer desperation had seized him he turned to Ron, his face as pale as George's.

'Okay, but hurry!'

'I'll go,' Harry offered, knowing that both Fred and Ron would want to stay. 'I'll be as quick as I can.'

Hurrying to the door Harry, after one last glance at George, left the room and ran towards Mr and Mrs Weasley's bedroom.

'Mr Weasley!'

Knocking on the solid oak door Harry hoped that Mr Weasley could hear him. Banging on the door a second time Harry cried a little louder, 'Mr Weasley!'

The door swung open and a bleary-eyed, dressing-gowned Mr Weasley peered at him.

'Harry!? What's going on? Are you hurt? What –?'

'Mr Weasley, you've got to come quickly.' Grabbing Mr Weasley's arm Harry began to pull him down the hallway. 'We're not sure what to do!'

'What are you talking about Harry?' Mr Weasley was plainly bewildered. 'Do about what?'

'George! He hasn't come around yet and we don't know what to do!'

'George!' Mr Weasley gazed down at Harry in some concern. Coming to a stop Mr Weasley reached out and felt Harry's forehead looking worried. 'Are you feeling all right Harry? It's been a very hard day for everyone; I think you need to rest for a while. George isn't here Harry!' Mr Weasley's voice cracked causing him to break off abruptly.

'Yes he is Mr Weasley, he's down he–!'

'Harry please!' Mr Weasley had turned white and was beginning to look very distressed. 'Harry, George isn't here, he's at the Malfoys and he's – Hermione!'

Harry looked up quickly at Mr Weasley's surprised exclamation to see Hermione coming towards them.

'Mr Weasley, Harry's telling the truth! George is here; we brought him back and we need you to look at him right now!' Taking his other arm Hermione added her efforts to Harry's, together pulling Mr Weasley after them.

'You're telling the truth aren't you!' Mr Weasley exclaimed.

'Yes sir! We brought him back; he's in his and Fred's room with –!'

Harry broke off as Mr Weasley pulled himself free and ran towards the twins' room. After one stunned moment Harry and Hermione followed, though they were barely able to keep up with Mr Weasley who seemed to be flying along the ground towards his sons' room.

At the entrance to the room Harry almost ran into Mr Weasley who had frozen in the doorframe, staring in shock at his three sons.

Catching hold of Hermione as she stumbled into him Harry caught a glimpse of Mr Weasley's face as he looked at his sons. His expression was one of anguished disbelief mixed with wonder.

'George!'

His own cry seeming to spur him into action Mr Weasley hurried forward to kneel down next to his son's bed. Picking up one of George's hands Mr Weasley clasped it in his own as he gazed at his son's face.

'Dad, what can we do?'

Fred's breaking voice filled the room, the sound causing tears to spring to Hermione's eyes.

'There isn't much we can do Fred,' Mr Weasley answered. Placing his hand on George's chest Mr Weasley sighed deeply as he continued, 'his breathing is regular which is always a good sign but I don't know about anything else.'

'What do you mean Dad?' Ron asked apprehensively.

Hermione tightened her grip on Harry's arm that she had still been clinging onto as they waited for Mr Weasley's answer. Harry placing his hand reassuringly over hers didn't take his eyes off Mr Weasley who was regarding George closely.

'I don't know if mentally George will be all right! I dare not waken him magically as that can cause more damage if someone has been subjected to severe mental trauma not long before; they need to wake up naturally. So until George does we'll have no idea what's wrong.'

Harry's arm was turning blue under Hermione's grip and Fred and Ron both dropped down on the floor next to their father, each placing an arm around him.

'He'll be okay Dad,' Fred whispered brokenly. 'He has to be!'

Harry and Hermione watched helplessly as the three Weasleys in front of them crouched next to the bed, their gazes never leaving George's face.

'Do you think we should tell Dumbledore?' Hermione asked softly.

Harry nodded. 'He'll need to know,' he murmured in response.

Turning around he went towards the door with Hermione behind him. Going quietly out of the room they headed downstairs towards the drawing room, being very careful not to make a sound as they passed the curtain covering the portrait of Mrs Black.

Entering the drawing room Harry immediately rushed across the room and taking a pinch from the pot of Floo Powder threw it into the fireplace. Instantly there was a roar of emerald green flame and as he knelt down on the ground and thrust his head inside the dancing flames Harry cried out, 'Headmaster's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!'

Though his knees remained firmly planted on the ground, Harry felt as though his head was being spun around as if he was on a merry-go-round and closing his eyes Harry tried not to breath in any of the swirling ash.

Abruptly the spinning stopped and opening his eyes slowly Harry peered out on the familiar sight of Dumbledore's office.

'Professor Dumbledore!'

Harry's call seemed to echo through the apparently empty room.

'Professor Dumbledore!'

'Harry?'

Dumbledore's face appeared in front of Harry, his bright blue eyes gazing gravely from behind his half-moon spectacles at the figure in the green flames.

'Harry, what has happened? Are you –?'

'Sir, George is here, he –!'

Before Harry could finish Dumbledore had disappeared from the room in a burst of red flame. Gazing at the empty room in disbelief Harry started to get slowly to his feet when Hermione's shriek had him jerking his head up, resulting in it connecting with the stone ledge of the fireplace.

'Ouch!'

'Harry!' Hermione was beside him in an instant, deeply apologetic, as Harry clapped one of his hands to the back of his head.

'Oh Harry I'm so sorry,' Hermione said contritely as she reached out and placed one of her own hands on Harry's head. Leading him over to one of the antique lounges in the room Hermione tried to get him to sit down but with very little success.

'Hermione it's okay,' Harry protested. 'It hasn't killed me – OW!' Harry broke off with a gasp as pain shot through his head as he turned to look at her. 'But what in blazes made you scream?'

'That fault would be mine Harry,' came a quiet voice behind him.

Spinning around Harry saw Professor Dumbledore regarding him in some concern. The sudden movement caused another sharp pain in the back of his skull. Sitting down rather quickly Harry closed his eyes against the silver stars dancing before them and felt Hermione's hand return to the back of his head.

'I'm afraid I startled Miss Granger when I appeared behind you,' Dumbledore continued. 'Fawkes' love of having me appear in a burst of flame does tend to startle a few people.'

Harry opening his eyes cautiously saw Fawkes perched on the back edge of the armchair across the room, his gold and red plumage seeming to shine against the dingy atmosphere of the room.

'Now Harry,' Dumbledore continued, as he sat down on the armchair, 'I would like you to tell me how George came to be here.'

Harry hesitated for a moment, not knowing whether he wanted Dumbledore to know what he and the others had done, especially as he and Hermione had used magic again.

'Tell me Harry,' Dumbledore urged gently.

Harry looked up and saw nothing but kind concern and encouragement in his warm blue eyes.

'Well sir, after Snape –!'

'Professor Snape, Harry,' Dumbledore interjected softly.

'Sorry sir, Professor Snape, after he had told us that George was at the Malfoys we, that is, Fred, Ron, Hermione and I decided we couldn't leave him there and so we planned to go after him ourselves. We took Buckbeak and my Firebolt. Fred put a hole in the wall so we could get Buckbeak out, then we flew to Winchester …'

As Harry continued with their story Dumbledore listened quietly, his eyes glancing intermittently between Harry and Hermione.

Upon Harry finishing Dumbledore gazed at them both, his expression grave.

'We're very sorry we used magic sir especially as, since we put ourselves in the position, the Ministry couldn't possibly overlook what we did.' Harry paused, then burst out, 'but sir it was impossible for us to just sit here and we agreed that Fred should do all the magic but when that wizard put the Cruciatus Curse on Hermione we didn't stop to think.'

'It is all right Harry.' Dumbledore held up a hand as Harry went to speak. 'No! Now listen. I shall sort this out with the Ministry tonight but you both must promise me not to use magic again until school starts.'

Both Harry and Hermione nodded and promised, although they were wondering how on earth Dumbledore planned to get them out of this mess.

As Dumbledore stood up from the armchair he looked down on the two students.

'Before I go I shall take a look at George and see if Fawkes will be able to assist him.' Beckoning to Fawkes, Dumbledore waited as the phoenix flew up onto his shoulder then turning around he walked towards the door, though as he reached it he stopped and turned back to look at the two still seated on the couch.

'Remember, no using magic till you're at school,' he reminded them, his expression serious although his eyes twinkled. Seeing this Harry and Hermione grinned at him.

'No sir, we promise,' they responded.

With a warm smile Dumbledore turned and left the room.

Shifting in his seat Harry leant against the lounge forgetting the large lump on the back of his head.

'OW!' Jerking forwards sharply Harry grabbed the back of his head with a grimace of pain. 'Forgot about that!'

Hermione gave a small chuckle and reached over to place a gentle hand on his head.

'Here let me look,' she said, tilting Harry's head towards her face.

Harry, leaning slightly on his side, looked down at the floor as he felt Hermione's hands parting his hair, no doubt messing it up more than it already was! As her fingers pressed down on a particularly sensitive area Harry couldn't prevent the gasp that escaped from his lips.

'Sorry,' Hermione murmured. 'Looks like a lovely bump Harry, although …' Hermione's voice drifted off and Harry could feel her fingers once again parting his hair gently. 'It looks like there's a slight cut on the skin, there's some blood – not too much though – I'll have to see if there's any healing potions in the kitchen.' Her fingers disappeared and Harry felt her stand up and move towards the door. 'I won't be a moment Harry.'

Harry heard her footsteps fading as she made her way down the marble hallway towards the kitchen at the back of the house.

Leaning cautiously sideways Harry rested his head against the armrest and closed his eyes. His head was aching slightly and his scar was beginning to burn with a dull searing pain. Taking a few deep breaths Harry felt his body start to relax and his mind begin to wander. It felt so good to just be able to rest and not have to move.

Gradually Harry's mind began to wander into the realms of dreams. At first he was swimming in the lake at Hogwarts, surrounded by dozens of merpeople all of whom were screeching loudly at him whilst holding up his Firebolt and, further away, Hermione who was yelling at him, 'you have to decide Harry!' Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall was waltzing across the lake with Sirius who suddenly transformed into a dog and paddling through the water towards Harry shouted, 'you need to do something!'

Slowly the dream started to change. The glittering water became a dark and sinister platform, the blue sky began to fade to a tumultuous grey and the figures of the merpeople turned into tall, dark-robed and hooded figures. In the centre of the room stood a blond-haired woman, pleading to the figure in front of her, 'I did my best My Lord! They overpowered us! The boy Potter and his friends took Weasley! There was nothing I could do!'

'You have failed me, just as your husband failed me. The Dark Lord does not tolerate failure in his servants.' The cold hissing voice issued from Harry's mouth as he stared down at the weeping woman.

'Please My Lord, please! I have done everything you have asked of me. But for the incompetence of the others he would not have escaped! Please My Lord no, NO!'

The woman's voice broke into a scream as Voldemort raised his wand.

'_Crucio!_'

The shrill cries filled Harry's head, their tortured sound surrounding him.

'HARRY WAKE UP!'

Warm hands were grasping his shoulders shaking him.

'It's all right Harry he's not here! HARRY, HE'S NOT HERE!'

His face was buried in a mass of hair as the hands left his shoulders to go around him in a comforting embrace.

'It's okay Harry! It's all right! Oh please wake up!'

A hand lifted to his forehead, the cool palm brushing against the burning scar as it smoothed back the mess of black hair falling over his eyes.

Gasping for breath Harry slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the strands of brown hair in front of his face.

'Hermione!' his voice was barely above a whisper.

'Harry! Thank God! I never knew how bad these dreams were, Ron never told me!' Pulling back slightly Hermione gazed anxiously at Harry. 'You were screaming and yelling at Voldemort to stop. You sounded as though you were in pain.'

Harry kept his eyes averted as he recalled the images in his dreams. 'He was torturing Mrs Malfoy. She was screaming.'

'Oh Harry!' Hermione pulled him back into her arms and held him close; she couldn't even imagine what it was like to have to watch someone being tortured, even if that person was a Death Eater.

His head resting on her shoulder, Harry closed his eyes again. His scar was aching with a dull, throbbing pain now and he felt extremely tired.

'I can't stand this anymore Hermione,' Harry whispered hoarsely. 'Hearing their screams, seeing him torture them. I just want it all to end.'

Hermione was shocked as she felt a slight dampness spreading across her shoulder. Harry hardly ever cried and when he did he usually didn't let other people see.

'I'm just so tired of it all,' Harry continued, his voice now only the barest whisper of sounds. 'I'm sick of always being pointed at and people gawking at my scar, whispering or sniggering as though I were some sort of animal on display. I feel I'm going insane with these visions; immediately after them I feel Voldemort's emotions almost as though they're my own, poisoning me, taking over me. Sometimes I wish I could just disappear! Disappear without a trace where no one could find me!'

Hermione had no idea what to say. The despair and desperation in Harry's voice worried her more than his actual words. Reaching up tentatively Hermione placed a gentle hand on Harry's hair whilst trying to find some way to comfort him.

'Harry,' Hermione began hesitantly, 'Ron and I believe in you and so do many other people. We'll fight beside you because we trust you. You inspire a lot of people Harry, the way you face dangers for your friends and protect them without a thought for your own safety. No one who was taken over by Voldemort's emotions could do that nor be responsible for assisting their classmates to gain self-confidence in themselves to such a point that one of them helped you take on a group of Death Eaters. We'll always be there to help you and,' Hermione paused as she took a deep breath before continuing, her voice slightly nervous, 'and if you like I could help you with your Occlumency training. I bought a pile of books during the holidays about Legilimency and Occlumency and I could help you learn how to stop Voldemort doing this to you.'

There was a moment's silence as neither Harry nor Hermione moved from their positions. Then, lifting his head slowly, Harry gazed at Hermione's anxious expression. His cheeks were stained with tear streaks and his eyes held a watery shimmer behind his glasses but there was a hint of relief in his face and even a trace of amusement.

'Knowing you Hermione you've probably memorised the entire contents of each book by now!'

Hermione gave a sheepish smile as she continued to study his face. After what seemed to Hermione an age Harry nodded.

'If you're sure you want to do it Hermione you can help. We could use the Room of Requirement or the common room after everyone's left in the evening when we get back to school.'

'I'm sure Harry, there isn't anything more important at the moment than you learning how to defend your mind,' Hermione said seriously. 'And I think the Room of Requirement would be best. No one would know where we were, plus we'd need somewhere quiet and away from interruptions.'

In the silence that fell Harry gazed pensively at the dark green curtains draped over the windows before saying quietly, 'Hermione I want you to promise me something.'

'What is it?'

'Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. I don't want anyone fussing over me and if they find out that I've been having these dreams over the holidays …' Harry's voice drifted off as he shook his head. 'I just don't want anyone, not even Ron, to know about this for the moment.'

'All right I won't tell anyone, but Harry, Ron will find out if you continue to have the dreams at Hogwarts so you might have to let him know soon, plus if we disappear for a few evenings each week he'll begin to wonder what's going on.'

Harry considered what Hermione had just said before nodding.

'Okay I'll tell him sometime after we get back to school.' Looking down Harry noticed a bottle of reddish-brown potion on the floor. 'What's that?'

Hermione looked to where his finger was pointing and bent down to retrieve the bottle and the cloth next to it. 'That's the healing potion I brought from the kitchen for your cut.' Removing the lid Hermione poured some of the potion onto the cloth, then turning to Harry she held it out.

Harry looked at the cloth uncertainly.

'Are you sure it's safe?' he asked quizzically, eyeing the bottle warily.

Hermione assumed her Professor McGonagall expression, looking at Harry severely.

'It is perfectly safe as you very well know Harry Potter,' Hermione said sternly as she reached out to pull his head down. 'Now stop acting like a baby and let me clean up that cut.'

Harry realising it would be useless to continue arguing with her reluctantly bent his head. Hermione's fingers were once again parting his hair gently before Harry felt a cool liquid being applied to the back of his head.

As Hermione replaced the lid on the bottle Harry lifted his head cautiously. Reaching up he touched the back of his head carefully and was amazed when he didn't feel any pain.

'That was quick!' Harry looked gratefully at Hermione. 'Thanks.'

'Just don't wash your head for a while otherwise you'll wash out the potion,' Hermione warned him as she stood up slowly and looked at her watch. 'Unless we want to look like a pair of zombies in the morning we'd better get some sleep, it's already past four o'clock.'

Harry gave his own watch a startled glance. 'I guess so,' he conceded. 'But I want to look in on George before I go. You?'

Hermione nodded before heading over to the door. 'I won't be able to sleep unless I know whether Dumbledore was able to help him.'

As Harry made his way over towards her Hermione opened the door quietly and peered out. Stepping silently into the hallway Hermione waited for Harry to catch up before they both made their way softly across the hallway towards the staircase. Neither spoke as they ascended the stairs and headed towards Fred and George's room.

As they neared the doorway the silence coming from behind the closed door seemed more deafening than any amount of screaming. Taking a deep breath Harry reached out and grasped the door handle before turning to glance at Hermione who nodded. Turning the knob slowly Harry began to open the door.

As the door crept open the two froze as they took in the scene in front of them.

Mr Weasley, Fred and Ron were kneeling next to George's bed; their heads bent forwards, and the unmistakable sound of their quiet sobs assailed Harry and Hermione's ears as they stood shocked by the sight.

'No!'

Hermione's horrified gasp echoed through the room as she reached out to cling to Harry's arm for support. Catching her as she stumbled through the doorway, Harry kept one of his arms around Hermione's shoulders as he gazed at the four Weasleys across the room.

'Fred.' Moving forward slowly Harry fixed his eyes on the redheaded twin. 'Fred how – what – Fred I'm sorry …'

Harry's voice drifted off as both Fred and Ron looked up. To Harry and Hermione's surprise, although their cheeks were covered in tears, they both had smiles on their faces.

'What –?'

'He woke up Harry! He woke up!' Fred's voice, husky with emotion, interrupted Hermione's question. 'He said my name,' Fred continued. 'He opened his eyes and said "Fred"! He recognised me! He's going to be all right!'

And then Fred Weasley, who was reputed to be one of the most fearless students Hogwarts had ever seen, fainted dead away at their feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking back at the days that had followed, Harry, sitting in the armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, couldn't help but smile as he thought of Mrs Weasley's reaction when Mr Weasley informed her that her beloved fifth child was all right and was safely tucked up in bed. Mrs Weasley had darted up the stairs and entering the twins' room cast herself next to George's bed weeping furiously. George who had only just woken up was trying to comfort his mother while at the same time save himself from being strangled by her fierce hug.

'Mum it's okay, I'm going to be fine,' George had tried to reassure her. Mrs Weasley had responded, though due to her sobs and occasional sniffles, they only managed to hear bits and pieces.

'George … darling boy … lost you … never again … Percy coming … tortured … those Malfoys … my brave boys … love you.'

'Now, now Molly he's going to be fine.' Remus Lupin had come in just when George was starting to feel extremely desperate. 'All he needs is rest and some good, healthy food. I'm sure he would love one of your delicious steak and kidney puddings.'

George had gazed at Lupin with gratitude as his mother released him and, obviously anxious to do something for her "darling boy", announced that George would have anything he wanted, that she would be in the kitchen getting his breakfast and George mustn't hesitate to call her if he needed anything else. She had left the room as hurriedly as she had entered and George listening intently had waited until he heard the last of her footsteps fade before turning to Lupin.

'Thanks for that. Mum doesn't seem to realise her own strength,' George had joked lightly.

Lupin had given him a small grin as he replied, 'I only did that so I could get some of that pudding.'

Harry, adjusting his position in the armchair and closing his eyes, smiled remembering how Professor McGonagall, the most severe disciplinarian at Hogwarts, had come into the room and smiled at George who was stunned when she said, 'in all my years of teaching I believe that you and Fred would be among the most mischievous, unpredictable, underestimated, devious and impudent students I have ever taught, but,' McGonagall's voice had seemed to seize up momentarily. 'But I have to say, you are a credit to all Gryffindors and I am extremely proud of you both.'

George had stared at her speechless, his mouth open and eyes wide in disbelief.

Fred who had been standing next to Harry near the doorframe was similarly afflicted.

McGonagall with a last warm smile had turned and left the room.

'Well!' George had stuttered. 'Well! I never – she's –!'

Turning both Fred and George glared at Harry who had been attempting to hide his smile. 'If you ever dare to tell our Mum about this, or Ron,' they both had threatened, 'we'll kill you!'

Harry had only grinned at them.

'Harry.'

A soft voice and a gentle hand on his shoulder shook Harry out of his reverie. Blinking Harry gazed up into a face framed by bushy brown hair.

'What Hermione?'

Harry ran a hand through his already tousled black hair before glancing at his watch, noticing that it was ten minutes past six.

'You agreed on Monday that we'd meet again today at six o'clock Harry. After waiting for a couple of minutes I decided to come and look for you.'

Harry sat puzzled for a moment and then leapt up from the chair. 'Occlumency! Oh gosh I'm sorry Hermione. I lost track of time sitting here.'

Hermione who had been looking slightly miffed was mollified to some extent by Harry's sincere expression of remorse.

'All right just don't do it again,' she rebuked him, her voice less severe than before. Casting a swift glance at the other students in the room Hermione added in a low voice, 'if you get the map and your cloak I'll wait over by the door.'

Harry after a quick nod turned and hurried up the stone steps towards the boys' dormitories. Entering his room Harry ensured that it was empty before going over to his trunk and removing the Marauders Map and his invisibility cloak.

Heading back down the stairs Harry paused as he saw Hermione talking to Ron and Dean Thomas near the entrance to the common room. Making sure that no one was watching Harry threw the cloak over himself and then continued going down the steps, being careful not to make any noise.

Crossing over to where the three were standing Harry heard Ron asking Hermione, 'well if you see him will you tell him that we want to talk to him?'

'Sure, though I'll be in the library so it's not very likely that I will see him.'

As he came up beside her Harry gently tugged on Hermione's arm.

Realising when she couldn't see the hand on her arm that the invisible person could only be Harry, Hermione turned away from the other two saying, 'you could try Hagrid's hut, I know Harry was thinking of visiting him sometime today.'

Walking slowly towards the door Hermione paused before opening it. Looking over her shoulder and seeing that no one was watching she whispered, 'Harry check the map to see if anyone is coming towards the portrait.'

There was a moment's silence and then Harry's quiet voice murmured, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' After another few seconds of silence Harry's low voice answered, 'no one's coming yet but we'd better hurry, it looks like Filch is doing his rounds.'

'Okay.' Hermione pushed open the door as Harry lifted his cloak over her head. Then in a deliberately casual voice Hermione said loudly, 'hang on I forgot my books.' Slipping through the portrait hole Harry waited as Hermione gave the portrait a slight push.

As the door shut Harry and Hermione set off down the corridor with the Fat Lady's complaints about forgetful students ringing in their ears.

'She's a real grouch sometimes isn't she,' Harry remarked wryly.

'At least she's better than that knight we had third year,' Hermione replied.

'Oh yes, Sir Gadogen, the one that likes to challenge every single person that goes by him. At least you haven't had to go near him again,' he reminded Hermione. 'Ron and I had to pass him whenever we had Divination.'

'You poor things,' Hermione teased. 'First him and then Trelawney; I don't know how you two survived!'

'I don't either, though it might be that we knew you wouldn't be able to endure if we weren't here to annoy you so we bravely battled on,' Harry responded and grinned when Hermione gave a scornful sniff.

'Yes, I'm sure that I'm always top-most in your thoughts,' Hermione mocked as she bit down on her lip to stop herself from laughing.

All thoughts of laughter departed however when Harry answered seriously, 'I don't know about Ron but you certainly are in mine.'

'What?' Hermione was unaware of her feet stopping as she lifted her head from studying the map to gaze in disbelief at Harry, who seemed unconscious of the fact that he had said anything extraordinary.

'Well of course you are. You're my best friend Hermione and the amount of times you've saved my life I can't remember. In fact,' Harry's voice dropped in embarrassment before he continued, 'whenever I think I should be doing something or if I'm about to do something stupid it's always your voice inside my head that tells me what I should do. I have to admit, however, that I wish it wouldn't sometimes.'

Hermione was stunned by this admission, though, if she was honest with herself, she had to admit that she had been hoping Harry was going to say something completely different.

'I have to say then that I'm glad you take my advice sometimes,' Hermione joked lightly continuing down the corridor.

As they approached the Room of Requirement Harry, after checking that the way was clear, walked up and down three times in front of the blank wall opposite the enormous tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being beaten by a group of ballerina trolls, whilst repeating in his mind, _we need a room where I can learn Occlumency … Somewhere quiet … Somewhere no one can find us._

'Harry the door's there.'

Hermione's voice caused him to turn around and he saw again the navy blue door that had appeared on Monday.

Opening the door Harry waited as Hermione entered the room first then followed her in, closing the door behind them. Glancing around he saw once again the cushions strewn over a portion of the floor, the shelves lined with books regarding the subject of Legilimency and Occlumency and varied objects scattered around the room that would assist in the training; on one table was placed a Pensieve, its silver sheen casting bright patterns upon the wall behind it.

'Right then, let's get started,' Hermione said decisively. Turning to look steadily at Harry, she asked, 'now you have been practising what we went over on Monday haven't you?' Harry nodded. 'Good and Ron has said that he hasn't heard you muttering in your sleep for a while.'

Harry's eyes lowered to the ground guiltily as he thought of the Silencing Charm he had placed around his bed the first night back at Hogwarts to prevent Ron and the others from hearing him if he had any visions.

Hermione who hadn't missed his uncomfortable expression looked at him sharply.

'Harry what is it?'

As he remained silent and as she continued to stare at him, Hermione, comprehension eventually dawning in her eyes, asked severely, 'Harry what did you do?'

Harry hesitated before answering quietly, 'I just put a Silencing Charm around my bed.'

'You just what!' Hermione exclaimed shocked.

Harry didn't answer.

'Harry do you realise how irresponsible that was!' Hermione was clearly upset. 'What would have happened if you got caught in a dream and no one could help you get out? As soon as we get back I'm taking the charm off and don't you dare put it back on,' Hermione warned as Harry went to protest. 'It's far too dangerous.'

'Come on Hermione it's just something that'll stop me from disturbing the others when they're asleep.' Harry was a bit annoyed.

'I don't care Harry. After you've mastered Occlumency you can put up as many Silencing Charms as you like but until then I want Ron and the others to be able to help you if you have one of your dreams.'

Harry realising that it would be utterly futile to continue arguing with her didn't protest again, instead walking over to a table and placing on top of it the Marauders Map and his invisibility cloak.

'Though Harry I have to say that I'm very impressed.'

Harry turned around to stare at Hermione puzzled. 'Impressed! With what?'

'You.'

'Me! Why?' Harry was completely bewildered.

'You placed an extremely complicated Silencing Charm around an object without any help,' Hermione answered. 'And I know Professor Flitwick would be very pleased about it too.'

Harry blushed with embarrassment and, attempting to hide this fact, turned and walked over to where the cushions were laid on the ground. Hermione taking the hint took out her wand and followed him until she was within a few metres from where he was standing.

'Now remember Harry, clear your mind of all thoughts and emotions the way I told you.' Hermione watched as Harry tried, with little success, to relax, his face creased with concentration. 'You're trying too hard Harry; just start by taking some deep breaths and try not to concentrate on anything around you. Oh, and just remember this is the first time I've ever done this charm on a person so when you defend yourself please don't do anything too drastic.'

Harry smiled slightly at Hermione's joke and as his face gradually assumed a more tranquil expression Hermione raised her wand.

'Okay, now we'll start. _Legilimens!_'

The room spun in front of his eyes and then vanished as visions began to race through his mind, their appearance so vivid it was as though they were happening right in front of him.

He was seven, hiding in the garden after Dudley and his mates had just finished using him as a human ball … he was watching as Fudge and Lucius Malfoy took Hagrid away in his second year … he was six, his first day of school, girls were laughing as some of the boys took his glasses and broke them … Ron lying motionless on the giant chessboard … a Dementor was standing over him on the Hogwarts train … Hermione was cowering away from a large mountain troll her face turned towards him terrified …

'Harry what happened?'

Hermione's voice, quiet and persistent, was penetrating the fog around his mind. Opening his eyes Harry found himself lying flat on his back and gazing up at the dull grey ceiling of the room. After taking a few deep breaths he pushed himself up into a sitting position leaning slightly on his right arm.

'Sorry Hermione, guess I hadn't cleared my mind properly.'

Grasping Hermione's proffered hand Harry pulled himself up before turning to face her.

'Well, let's try again. You're able to do it Harry you just need to relax completely and wipe everything from your mind,' Hermione said encouragingly.

'Right.' Rolling his shoulders and turning his head from side to side Harry attempted to loosen his tense muscles. Giving his neck a final twist Harry lifted his wand and faced Hermione. 'Okay let's go.'

Hermione raised her wand slowly and said clearly, '_Legilimens!_'

A dark, menacing form was rising from a cauldron in a graveyard … the immense body of the basilisk was coming towards him, its gigantic fangs looming over him … he was in the water, the threatening figures of the merpeople preventing him from reaching Hermione … he and Ron were in the Dark Forest surrounded by Acromantulas … Hermione being struck by purple flame and collapsing to the ground, her face deathly white …

'NOOOOO!'

Harry's cry rang throughout the room as he crouched on the floor, his hands covering his eyes as though trying to block out the last vision. Gasping for breath Harry reached out and retrieved his wand from where it had fallen.

'Harry perhaps we should stop for now.'

Hermione's soft voice brought his head up and as he looked at her Harry saw to his surprise that she was looking rather pale and her hand was trembling. Shaking his head Harry rose slowly to his feet.

'No, not yet,' he replied. 'As you said I can do it and I will.'

Looking at her Harry saw Hermione swallow as though frightened of what she would see this time before she raised her wand again.

'All right Harry. Clear your mind of all thoughts and emotions. One … two … three, _Legilimens!_'

Harry rising to his feet for what seemed the hundredth time an hour later grasped the back of the armchair next to him, seriously considering Hermione's suggestion of stopping for the day. The last cluster of memories had left him severely shaken, Sirius falling through the veil, his face a mixture of shock and stilled laughter … Hermione in tears, her front teeth growing past her chin … Ron fighting to free himself from the brain on top of him … he and Hermione crouching behind a tree as Hagrid struggled to restrain Grawp …

'Harry are you okay?' Hermione's anxious question made him open his eyes and look at her.

'I'm fine Hermione. Just give me a minute.'

Hermione seemed to hesitate before crossing over to where he was standing and taking his arm almost forced him onto the armchair. Lowering herself onto the cushions on the floor Hermione gazed intently at the ground for a moment before raising her head to stare at Harry.

'Harry,' she began tentatively, 'that memory of Sirius –!'

Harry's head jerked up. 'What about it?' he asked curtly.

Hermione swallowed before saying timidly, 'was that how he – I mean is that what killed him?'

Harry clenched his hands; he had avoided speaking of this to anyone since that morning in Dumbledore's office.

'Yes,' he muttered shortly.

'Harry how did it happen?'

Harry looked at her angrily, suspecting that she, like everyone else wanted to know from idle curiosity. But as he gazed at her Harry saw that far from looking inquisitive, as all the others had done, Hermione's face only held concern.

'He – he was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. Somehow they had got closer to the dais and when her charm hit him he fell through the veil.'

Hermione was silent for a moment and then made a movement to reach out and grasp Harry's hand. 'Harry –!'

Harry leapt up as though stung and returned to his position on the cushions.

'I feel all right now Hermione, let's give it another go.'

Hermione glanced at him uncertainly as she rose to her feet.

'Harry,' she began again.

'I'm ready Hermione, let's go.'

Hermione slowly returned to her previous position then turned to face him.

'Just so you know Harry, I'm very sorry about what happened,' she announced quietly as she raised her wand. Harry stared at her, his face seeming to soften slightly. Opening his mouth he looked about to say something when Hermione pointed her wand at him and said, 'clear your mind Harry … one … two … three – _Legilimens!_!'

Dementors were swooping across the lake to where he was shielding Sirius and Hermione … centaurs were leaping over he and Hermione as they lay on the ground … he frowned in concentration … the centaurs' hooves seemed to be getting closer to them … he could almost describe each individual hoof … yet he could see Hermione standing in front of him, her eyes fixed on Harry's face, muttering under her breath … and somehow, Hermione was growing clearer, and the centaurs were growing fainter …

Raising his wand Harry pointed it at Hermione.

'_Stupefy!_'

The visions vanished instantly as Hermione's wand fell and her body began to crumble towards the floor. Rushing forwards Harry managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Lowering her carefully onto the cushions Harry pointed his wand at her.

'_Enervate!_'

Hermione's eyes opened immediately and although she seemed faintly disorientated her face broke into a large grin as she gazed up at Harry.

'You did it Harry! I knew you could,' she stated proudly.

His own face creasing into a smile Harry helped her sit up. 'You okay?'

'Fine,' Hermione replied. 'Though next time I hope you won't use that particular charm, leaves one feeling a bit odd.'

'Odd? What do you mean?'

Hermione gave a small laugh at Harry's anxious question. 'Nothing serious Harry. I just mean that when you wake up you don't know how long it's been since you were hit. It's a bit confusing.'

Harry gave a relieved sigh. He'd thought that perhaps performing the Stupefying Charm on someone who was using Legilimency might have had some disastrous side effect.

As they both rose to their feet Hermione, with a quick glance at her watch, suggested they try once more and then stop for the day. 'I think we've done enough to start with,' she explained. 'It's rather dangerous if you mess around with someone's mind for too long.' Turning to face him Hermione added, 'this time Harry see if you can prevent me seeing anything.'

Harry gave a nod as he raised his wand. Hermione pointed her own wand at him in return.

'Right … one – two – three … _Legilimens!_'

Faint images appeared before his eyes, their forms blurred and distorted … Hermione's figure behind them was clearly distinguishable … he frowned in concentration and attempted to pierce the images in front of him … the images became so misshapen they were only a mixture of pale colours … they then began to fade completely … Hermione was perfectly visible in front of him …

Harry pointed his wand directly at Hermione.

'_Expelliarmus!_'

Hermione's wand flew out of her hand as she was thrown backwards by the spell, to land with a resounding thud on an uncovered part of the stone floor.

'Hermione!' Harry hurried towards her, his face creased with worry. 'Hermione are you okay?' Dropping to his knees beside her Harry reached out and shook her gently. 'Hermione are you all right?'

Hermione sat up slowly and put a hand behind her head. 'Just a slight bump,' she groaned. 'I take it back Harry. You can use the Stupefying Charm on me whenever you like. At least you collapse where you stand!'

Harry gave a small relieved grin. 'You mean next time you try and make Ron and I do our homework when we want to play Quidditch I can hex you?' he asked mock-seriously.

Hermione gave him as strong a glare as a throbbing headache would allow, though Harry could also see an answering smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

'Harry you're impossible.'

'That's funny and here I was thinking I could only ever be adorable.' Harry ducked as Hermione reached over and swung a cushion at his head.

'The day that you're adorable will be the day that the moon is made of cheese,' Hermione stated.

'Well I'm sure there's a charm that could arrange for that to happen I'll just have to find it,' Harry grinned.

'And then get me to show you how to perform it no doubt,' Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

'Who else! You know you're the brightest, the most outstanding student here.'

Hermione snorted, although she did turn slightly pink at the compliment. 'Flattery will get you nowhere Harry,' she replied.

'Probably would with Gilderoy Lockhart,' Harry said, with a reminiscent grimace and shooting a mischievous glance at Hermione.

Hermione cast him a dark look. 'I was only twelve at the time Harry!' she exclaimed. 'And I seem to remember both you and Ron behaving very idiotically whenever the Veela were around. In fact, I vividly recall you Harry, at the Quidditch World Cup, attempting to cast yourself from the stands onto the pitch below to try and impress them!'

Harry turned bright red. 'That – that was the spell they cast,' he spluttered indignantly, then seeing Hermione's grin his eyes narrowed. 'You little wretch,' he murmured.

'Oh Harry the look on your face!' Hermione crowed. 'Of course I knew they cast a spell, for one thing you'd never do anything so stupid normally.'

'And the other reason?'

'Well you've never struck me as suicidal Harry and anyone jumping from that height would be lucky to survive.' Glancing at her watch Hermione began to stand up. Straightening she took a step forward and winced. Clutching her hip Hermione grabbed at Harry's shoulder to prevent herself from falling.

Looking down at her in some concern Harry saw her face crease in pain as she took the weight off her leg.

'What's the matter Hermione?'

'Think I landed on my hip harder than I thought,' she gasped in reply.

Harry placed his arm across her back and helped her over to the armchair. Sinking down into it Hermione leant her head back with a sigh.

'I think you'd better see Madame Pomfrey.'

At Harry's words Hermione's eyes flew open and her head jerked around to look at him. Hermione saw he was picking up his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map off the table.

'I don't need to see her Harry, it's just a bump,' she protested. 'All I need is to rest it for the night.'

'Hermione I want to know that you're all right. It is my fault that you're hurt.'

'Harry I absolutely refuse to go.'

'Okay.' Hermione only had a moment to wonder at Harry giving up so easily when to her consternation he came over, placed the map and cloak on her lap, bent down and then proceeded to lift her out of the chair.

'Harry what on earth are you doing?' Hermione squealed as she gripped the front of his robes.

'Ensuring that one of my best friend doesn't end up having to walk around with a limp for a week,' Harry replied calmly, as he walked towards the door.

Hermione saw that he was quite serious.

'But Harry anyone could see us! What would everyone say seeing you carrying me like this?'

'Some would probably say "there goes mad, old Potter", some "that lucky dog", and the Slytherins of course would never let us forget it and then spread the story that I had attacked you in a moment of madness and had rendered you incapable of walking,' Harry answered cheerfully, appearing not to mind at all.

'Harry stop. Please,' Hermione begged. Harry looked down at her, his mouth twitching. 'Look, I promise to go and see Madame Pomfrey now if you put me down.'

'Spoilsport,' Harry said smiling as he lowered her gently to the ground, keeping one precautionary arm around her. Opening the door Harry began to lead Hermione out when she paused and looked up at him.

'Would you really have carried me there Harry?' she asked curiously.

'Guess we'll never know will we,' Harry replied, his eyes gleaming.

With a snort Hermione, with Harry's help, and still clutching the map and invisibility cloak, limped out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'Mr Potter what's happened this time? Can't we have one year where you don't end up in here!'

Madame Pomfrey's strident voice rang through the hospital wing, causing some of its occupants to look up at the new arrivals.

'It's not Harry, Madame Pomfrey, it's me,' Hermione interrupted.

Madame Pomfrey stared at her and noticed Hermione balancing on her right leg, her left lifted slightly from the ground.

'What happened?' Madame Pomfrey demanded coming towards the two and going to Hermione's other side.

'We were practising some defensive spells and I got hit by a Disarming Charm,' Hermione answered before Harry could reply.

'Well, whoever hit you with it must have put a lot of force behind it to cause this type of damage,' Madame Pomfrey snapped.

'She also bumped her head Madame Pomfrey and I'm the one that did the charm.'

Madam Pomfrey glared at him. 'I won't ask what you were doing that made you feel it was necessary to hit her so hard Mr Potter but I will say that you should be more careful in future.'

Reaching the nearest bed Madame Pomfrey and Harry assisted Hermione to get on and lay down before Madame Pomfrey turned to Harry.

'Thank you Mr Potter, now if you would step away.'

Harry with a puzzled look at Hermione stepped back and immediately a wall of curtains appeared between him and the other two. 'Hey!' Reaching out Harry began to draw the curtains apart.

'Mr Potter if you have any sense of decorum you would realise that those curtains are there for a reason.'

Harry turned and stared into the stern face of Professor McGonagall.

'Oh, you mean that – sorry Professor I didn't realise,' Harry muttered, his face turning a dark red with embarrassment.

'And perhaps you'll be so kind as to tell me why Miss Granger needed to visit the hospital wing at this hour,' McGonagall asked, her forehead creased in a frown.

Harry, deciding to go along with Hermione's explanation, quickly told her the same story, although he could see by McGonagall's expression that she wasn't convinced.

'So you and Miss Granger were practising charms for which you both received Outstanding marks in your OWL's?' she asked sceptically.

'Well, we were practising our duelling skills more than anything,' Harry added hoping this made it sound more plausible.

'Your duelling skills! Mr Potter need I remind you that there is a time and place for everything, including practising charms on each other, and I hardly think you and Miss Granger need any further practise at the moment. In fact, I would suggest Mr Potter that you spend more time focusing on your Transfiguration and Potions work.'

'Yes Professor,' Harry answered, relieved that she seemed to have accepted his explanation.

Any further conversation was halted as the curtains around Madame Pomfrey and Hermione disappeared and they were once again visible.

'Mr Potter you'll be pleased to know that no lasting damage has been done to Miss Granger, though the bump on her head will need a few more days to heal properly.'

Harry hurried past her and walked to the edge of the bed where Hermione was sitting up, looking extremely peeved, and dressed in hospital pyjamas.

'How you feeling?'

Hermione shot him a glare laced with hostility. 'I would be a lot better if I didn't have to stay here overnight because of a small bump,' she snapped.

'Now Miss Granger I've explained that to you,' Madame Pomfrey interrupted. 'Head injuries aren't to be taken lightly, especially since you said your head was aching.'

'I was intending to study my Arithmancy homework,' Hermione almost wailed.

'Miss Granger I'm sure one evening without study won't kill you,' Madame Pomfrey said wryly before turning around to deal with two first year Hufflepuffs who were discovering the joys of popping huge boils on their arm and squirting the contents at the first year Slytherin next to them, who was similarly covered in blistering pustules.

Harry couldn't help grinning as the smallest Hufflepuff, upon seeing the stern matron coming towards them, immediately assumed a saintly expression, his freckled face beaming up at Madame Pomfrey, and began to lay the blame on the Slytherin saying he had called Hufflepuffs useless and incapable of growing decent boils. So of course to prove that they could he and his friend decided to show him that their boils were superior to his by demonstrating how far they could make the liquid inside the pustules travel.

Harry stealing a glance at McGonagall saw that although her lips were compressed in a hard line the edges were undeniably twitching. Turning to face the two Gryffindors, McGonagall looked at them austerely.

'I don't want either of you back in here unless it's due to an injury incurred whilst in class or on the Quidditch field and not due to you practising defensive spells on each other, is that clear?' she asked sternly.

'Perfectly Professor,' Hermione answered.

Professor McGonagall, with one last suspicious glance at them both, turned and walked over to Madame Pomfrey who was now caught up in the first year's argument over who had produced the most impressive boils.

'Five points from Hufflepuff and Slytherin,' Madame Pomfrey said caustically as McGonagall came up beside her. At their injured looks she added sharply, 'just be thankful I didn't take fifty for this mess.'

'Poppy when you've got a moment Albus has asked me to speak to you regarding the matter discussed this morning.'

Madame Pomfrey with one last swish of her wand cleared up the last of the mess on the Slytherin boy and turned to McGonagall. Although it was barely perceptible Harry noticed McGonagall incline her head in his and Hermione's direction before suggesting, 'perhaps it would be best if we go to your office.'

With a nod Madame Pomfrey was about to follow when she recalled the young miscreants on the beds beside her and glared at them.

'If I hear one more sound out of you three that is not civilised you'll be out of here quicker than you can say Quidditch World Cup with nothing but muggle remedies for those boils!' she threatened.

The three first years immediately lay down and closed their eyes; they'd heard from their parents how painful muggle medicine could be.

As McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey headed towards the office at the other end of the ward Harry sat down on Hermione's bed and looked at her. 'What are we going to do now?'

'What do you mean Harry?'

'You heard what McGonagall said, she doesn't want either of us coming in here with injuries that haven't happened in class.'

'Or the Quidditch field,' Hermione interjected grinning. 'Don't worry about it Harry there won't be any more injuries that she will know about.'

'How do you figure that Hermione? Pomfrey's bound to tell her if I arrive half-carrying you in here again.'

'You were not "half-carrying" me,' Hermione said indignantly. 'I only required minor assistance.'

Harry wisely didn't say anything.

'And Pomfrey won't tell McGonagall because she won't know. Plus, now that you've stopped me with your wand I want to start practising with you only using your mind.'

Harry stared at her incredulously. 'I only stopped you twice Hermione!' he exclaimed.

'I know Harry, but the second time you did it I didn't see anything, only a mess of colours and indistinguishable shapes. I believe you're ready to try without your wand, and since I can't go to your dormitory you'll have to remove the charm yourself Harry. Will you do that?' Harry gave a reluctant nod. Hermione smiled and then, looking at the clock on the wall, gave a sigh. 'You'd better get back to the common room soon Harry or you'll get in trouble for wandering the corridors after hours.'

'Aren't you forgetting this?' Harry asked and pointed towards the lump under his jumper inside his robes where he had placed the cloak and Marauders Map when he and Hermione were starting for the hospital wing.

'No I wasn't forgetting that Harry,' Hermione replied with a pointed look in the office's direction where the figures of McGonagall and Pomfrey were clearly visible. 'It's just that Pomfrey will be here and if she notices that you're still with me when you're supposed to be back in your common room she won't hesitate to call McGonagall. We can't risk you being given detention Harry.'

Harry nodded reluctantly. 'Okay, but I'll be back early in the morning. I'll get one of the other girls to get your books and I'll bring them with me.'

'Thanks, could you make sure you bring my Ancient Runes books. I've got that third lesson.'

'Sure. Hermione, what will I tell Ron?'

'Just say that I stepped in your way while you were practising defensive spells.'

'I'll tell him but I don't think he'll believe me,' Harry told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As it turned out Ron didn't ask about Hermione at all.

As soon as Harry walked through the portrait hole Ron hurried towards him demanding, 'where the bloody hell have you been Harry? We looked for you everywhere! Katie wanted to show us a new move. You'll have to think up a really good excuse for not showing up this evening.'

Harry stared at him, bewilderment clearly displayed on his face.

'What new move? What in blazes are you on about Ron?'

'It's the new blocking move she's choreographed for Quidditch. She's –!'

'Harry where were you?' Katie's voice cut through Ron's as she stormed towards them and glared at Harry. 'Didn't you hear I wanted the whole team to meet me at the Quidditch pitch this evening?'

'No I didn't,' Harry answered honestly.

'You didn't!' Katie seemed to calm down slightly towards Harry but then directed her fury at Ron and then at Dean who had just walked past. 'Didn't I tell you to talk to Harry about this?'

'We couldn't find him,' Ron said defensively. 'We asked everyone and no one knew where he was. We tried Hagrid's, the Great Hall, we even tried the _library_!'

'Okay, okay,' Katie interrupted, brushing some loose strands of hair out of her eyes. 'Just make sure you come tomorrow Harry. I've booked the pitch again for six o'clock and we really need to get some practice in, what with two new Chasers and you not having played since our first match last year.'

'I'll be there,' Harry assured her, then seeing Ginny going up the staircase to the girls dormitory Harry hastily left the three with a brief 'excuse me' and ran towards her.

'Ginny.'

Ginny paused on the steps and looked down enquiringly at Harry who, remembering what had happened last year when Ron had attempted to go up the staircase, wisely stopped before the first stone step.

'Yes?'

'Hermione asked if I could get you or one of the other girls to give me her books for tomorrow. Would you be able to fetch them for me?'

'I guess so,' Ginny replied, 'but where's Hermione?'

'She's in the hospital wing, she had an accident and has to stay there for the night.'

'Okay. What books does she need?'

'Charms, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes for the morning.'

'Right, won't be a minute.'

Turning around Ginny ran up the stairs and disappeared from view behind the stone column.

Coming up behind him Ron asked curiously, 'what was that about Harry?'

'Hermione needs me to take her books to her in the morning, she's in the hospital.'

'She hasn't been fooling around with illegal potions again has she?' Ron asked grinning.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, knowing he was going to have to lie to Ron after all. 'No, I hit her with a disarming spell and she knocked her head against the ground.'

Ron goggled at him. '_You_ hit _Hermione_ with a disarming spell!' he exclaimed stunned. 'Blimey Harry are you joking? I mean this is Hermione Granger we're talking about isn't it? The Hermione Granger that is in Gryffindor and who is also one of your best friends?'

'Yes.'

'And you're still standing!' Ron stated impressed. 'Hermione would've jinxed me with every charm she knows if I'd done that to her.'

'It was an accident Ron,' Harry protested. 'Hermione knows I didn't mean to hurt her.'

'Here you go Harry.'

Ginny was back and in her hands she held Hermione's school pack and a large brown book that Harry recognised as one she had bought in Diagon Alley.

'What is that monstrosity?' Ron asked disgusted. 'Doesn't Hermione do anything but read!'

'Hermione may read a lot but she uses what she learns to help us,' Harry suddenly snapped, feeling irritated that Ron was mocking Hermione's enthusiasm for reading which was the very thing enabling her to help him learn Occlumency.

Ron looked taken aback by Harry's unexpected attack but before he could say anything Harry had taken the books from Ginny with a quick 'thank you' and was walking towards the staircase across the room leading to the boys dormitory.

As Harry went up the staircase Ron turned to Ginny.

'What did I say?' Ron asked her, his face reddening with temper and bewilderment. 'Why'd he go and bite my head off?'

Ginny gave a deep sigh. 'Susan Bones told me that she overheard Harry and Hermione outside the library on Monday. She said that they were arranging a time to meet somewhere and then before they turned the corner she heard Hermione ask Harry if he'd had any more dreams. Susan said she didn't hear Harry's answer.'

'Dreams? As in those dreams with visions in them?' Ron asked.

'I don't know Ron, but you'd know if he had them wouldn't you?' Ginny looked at her elder brother frowning. 'You would have heard him.'

'He can't have had anymore then, he hasn't made a sound since we came here.'

'Are you sure Ron, because Susan said the way Hermione asked the question made it sound like Harry had had a dream recently and there was a chance he could have another one.'

Ron's forehead creased in worry. 'If he did have one why would he tell Hermione and not me?'

'I don't know Ron, maybe Harry had a dream when he was with Hermione and her parents and Hermione heard him and asked him about it.'

'Perhaps.' Ron didn't look convinced.

'You could always ask him tomorrow,' Ginny suggested helpfully.

'May be I will,' Ron said with an air of bravado, and then with more confidence, 'yeah, I'll ask him tomorrow.'

'Hi Ginny.'

Ron and Ginny turned and looked at Neville who had come up behind them and who was looking extremely self-conscious.

'What's the matter Neville?' Ron asked curiously.

'Um, I just … I wondered if you could … could I speak to Ginny?' Neville stuttered, his face turning red as Ron looked at him as if he had suddenly asked if he could fly to the moon.

'She's right here you dingbat, of course you can speak to her,' Ron said.

'He means could you go away so he can speak to me,' Ginny told him.

'Why?' Ron gazed at Neville and then, as Neville turned an even deeper shade of red, stared at him with comprehension. 'Now I get it, you want to ask my sister out don't you?' he demanded.

Neville looked down at the ground miserably.

'Ron would you just shut up and go away,' Ginny said, giving him a shove. 'You might be my brother but I don't need you to interfere with everything I do.'

'But you – he's – you're not –!'

'Ron just go to your room and let Neville talk to me in peace,' Ginny said, exasperated with her brother's thoughtlessness.

Ron seeming to realise he had infuriated his sister beat a hasty retreat, though upon reaching the staircase to the boys' dormitory he glanced back in time to see Ginny smile sweetly at Neville who looked a lot happier than Ron had ever seen him.

With a brotherly growl he stormed up the steps and bumped into Dean Thomas and suddenly recalled that here was one of Ginny's old boyfriends.

'I'm telling you now Dean if you ever ask Ginny out again I'm tossing you off the Astronomy Tower,' Ron roared before continuing up the stairs.

Dean stood and stared after him in confusion. Going down the stairs Dean saw Lavender Brown sitting in one of the armchairs and crossed over to her.

'What's wrong with Ron?' he asked her, hoping for some sort of explanation.

Lavender gave a small giggle as she pointed to where Ginny and Neville were still talking.

'That,' she stated. 'Neville's asking Ginny to go out with him. He asked me if I could tell him how he should ask her.'

Dean gaped at her. 'Well why would Ron blow up at me? Ginny and I broke up during the holidays.'

Lavender shrugged. 'Probably putting on the "big brother act",' she said, and then added with another giggle, 'I find it quite cute actually.'

Dean rolled his eyes in disgust and said a prayer of thanks that he didn't have any sisters.

Ron, storming into the sixth year's bedroom, glared around the room before stomping over to his bed and sat down with a thump. Looking at the bed next to him he saw that Harry had drawn his curtains and realised that there wasn't a sound coming from behind them.

'Harry are you awake?' Ron's tentative question hung in the air as he waited for Harry to respond. 'Harry I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said downstairs about Hermione. Harry?'

As Harry gave no answer Ron undressed and got into bed, his mind going over everything that Ginny had told him about Harry and Hermione. Then, with a returning indignation, the last sight of Ginny and Neville as he left the common room crossed his mind.

_Whoever came up with the idea that sisters provide a healthy influence on a guy's mind_,Ron thought darkly, _obviously never had one_. With a final snort of annoyance he turned over and buried his face in his pillow, feeling slightly envious that Harry could sleep so soundly.

Harry, who when he had arrived at the room, was still feeling incensed with Ron, had found Dean inside and obviously searching for something.

'Harry have you seen my cloak? I can't find it anywhere.'

Harry had crossed over to his bed, dumped Hermione's books on his trunk and started to take his robe off saying, 'have you tried the lost property room?'

'No, thanks.' Dean had begun to leave the room but paused near the door to look back at Harry. He had seemed to hesitate before saying quietly, 'just so you know Harry I think that you and Dumbledore were really brave last year, the way you both refused to give in to the Ministry and The Daily Prophet when they both made out you were lying.'

Harry had stared at him before his face broke into a slight smile. 'Thanks Dean.'

With a friendly nod Dean had opened the door and went out leaving Harry to finish changing.

Climbing into bed Harry had placed his wand on top of Hermione's books and drew the curtains, he had completely forgotten that Hermione had wanted to remove the Silencing Charm from around his bed. His mind still in turmoil Harry had not tried to clear his mind of thoughts but had lain thinking of the evening's events until sleep had possessed him.

As he began to wander into the realm of dreams Harry's subconscious broke free of restraint and his mind was filled with inexplicable images. He was in the Dark Forest carrying the crystal prophecy ball and Hermione's Ancient Runes book. As he walked between the trees on the shadowy path he was suddenly confronted by Hermione who stretched out and took the prophecy out of his hand saying, 'you can't carry this burden alone Harry. You have to let us help.' Behind her Ron came forwards and placing a hand on his shoulder said, 'everyone needs help Harry.'

Around them the shadows suddenly began to shift and then the figures of Hermione and Ron started dissolving into blackness until Harry was surrounded by an eerie darkness.

Then out of the sinister silence came a voice, high-pitched in excitement, crying, 'My Lord we have found him. We have found the traitor!'

'Bring him in.'

The cold, emotionless command issued from Harry's mouth as the gloom started to lift and a room appeared around him. The figure of Peter Pettigrew disappeared out the door and reappeared a moment later with the bound and struggling figure of Karkaroff.

'Untie him.'

Pettigrew pointed his wand at Karkaroff and the next moment the ropes had dropped from his body.

Rising Harry walked towards him, his wand clasped in his deathly white hand and pointing directly at Karkaroff's chest.

'You know what I do to traitors Karkaroff?'

The man on the floor turned a ghastly grey as he reached out to clutch Harry's robes.

'My Lord please I am innocent, I have only ever been faithful to you.'

'_Crucio!_'

The ear-splitting screams rang throughout the room and in his bed at Hogwarts Harry grasped his scar, screaming in pain.

The man in front of him lay twitching in agony, his screams ceasing as Harry lifted the curse.

'I will ask you again Karkaroff,' he said dispassionately. 'Do you know what I do to traitors?'

'My Lord please … please have mercy … AHHHHHH …'

His screams surrounded Harry, their tortured sounds filling his mind so that he struggled to escape, his head thrashing upon his pillow and the pleading cries issuing from his mouth unheard by Ron, who was at that moment envying his ability to sleep.

'Now Karkaroff can you tell me?' Harry asked, his cold eyes surveying the cringing figure in front of him.

'You – you dispose of them,' Karkaroff whispered.

'Correct. However, in your case Karkaroff I have a better idea. You can return to your school and continue your brilliant work of teaching the Dark Arts under the guise of informative education.'

'T-thank you My Lord,' Karkaroff muttered, struggling to his feet.

'However,' Harry continued coldly, 'you betrayed me and for that you must be suitably punished. _Crucio!_'

Harry's back arched as he strained to escape from the vision, the piercing shrieks deafening him, nausea rising in his throat as he screamed pleadingly again and again, 'STOP! HERMIONE MAKE HIM STOP! RON! HELP ME!'

But no one heard him, and the images kept feeding into his mind, the sounds crushing him until his mind began to collapse and darkness started to envelope him. Then, with a last beseeching cry he lay motionless upon his bed, his mind sinking into merciful oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun shining radiantly through the corridors, its rays bouncing off the polished stonewalls, blinded Harry as he walked slowly towards the hospital next morning. He had left his dormitory before anyone else was up and had stumbled down to the common room with Hermione's and his books under his arm. Going through the portrait hole he had briefly responded to the Fat Lady's bright "good morning" before setting off for the hospital.

Upon reaching the hospital doors Harry paused for a moment, striving to relax his tense muscles. Then, taking a deep breath, he grasped the door handle with his free hand and pushed open the door.

Stepping into the room quietly Harry looked around and saw that, apart from Hermione, the other occupants were asleep. Hermione who was staring at the wall opposite her with an expression of intense boredom looked up as Harry walked towards her. As her face creased into a smile she opened her mouth to speak when she gave a loud gasp.

'Harry!'

Looking at him in concern Hermione sprang out of her bed and pushed him onto a chair. 'Harry what happened to you?'

As Harry hadn't bothered to look in a mirror before leaving his room he was unaware of his pale face and his scar which, in direct contrast, was a flaming red.

'Nothing happened Hermione,' he replied quietly.

'Rubbish,' Hermione said angrily. 'Harry, you're as white as a sheet and your scar is burning like a beacon. You had another vision didn't you?'

Under her searching gaze Harry found it impossible to lie.

'Yes,' he whispered. 'It's the first time I've had one since I returned to Hogwarts.'

'You mean all the time you had the Silencing Charm up you never had a vision?' Hermione interrupted. Harry shook his head. 'Then it's lucky you took the charm down last night isn't it?' she went on. 'Ron was able to wake you up and now that he knows he can –!'

'He didn't wake me up Hermione,' Harry said softly. 'No one did. I forgot to take the charm off. I was angry with Ron and I didn't even think about it or remember to clear my mind.'

Hermione paled as comprehension dawned on her. 'You weren't able to wake up were you?' she whispered. 'You were trapped.'

Harry nodded silently, recalling the images he had seen.

'Harry what did you see?'

Harry swallowed hard at Hermione's question, not sure if he wanted her to know.

'Harry tell me,' Hermione repeated earnestly.

Softly, his voice hardly more than a whisper, Harry told her what had happened, including what had occurred when he tried to escape and wake up.

When he had finished Hermione looked at him in concern.

'Harry this makes it vital that you be able to block your mind. Voldemort is sure to have felt your presence, plus we can't have you walking around looking like death every morning.' Hermione paused as Harry gave a small grin.

'Can't have me looking like Snape can we?' he joked dryly.

Hermione gave a small smile before she continued, 'so first chance I get I'm taking down that charm and when Madame Pomfrey gets here I'm going to ask her if she could give you a dreamless sleeping draught for tonight, and no arguments Harry,' Hermione said as Harry began to protest. 'You need to recover from last night.'

As the first years chose that inauspicious moment to wake up Hermione was prevented from saying anything else, well for the time being at any rate.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the Great Hall half an hour later Harry and Hermione were immediately aware of the change in volume as the students caught sight of them. Going over to the Gryffindor table they tried to ignore the whispering and pointed fingers, although they wondered what had caused this effect.

Upon seeing Ron at the table they made their way over to him, only to be stopped by Malfoy yelling across the tables to them, 'hey Potter going to give another interview on this? What's the title going to be this time?'

'Ignore him Harry,' Hermione murmured, sitting down at the table and pulling a plate of bacon and eggs towards herself.

'What's he talking about?' Harry asked Ron, whilst casting a glare towards the Slytherin table.

Ron pushed a copy of The Daily Prophet towards him saying, 'front page story, they've finally released details of that day in Diagon Alley.'

Sitting down next to Hermione, Harry looked at the front page of the newspaper. A picture of Fred and George's shop was stuck under the main story heading:

**PRANK TO DIE FOR**

**DEATH EATER KILLED IN FRONT OF POPULAR JOKE SHOP**

Harry and Hermione began to read the article, their expressions stunned.

'Paul Montague was the wizard killed,' Hermione said aloud, as though to get the fact through her head.

'"_This was a dastardly plot by You-Know-Who to get information," says Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "George Weasley is the son of one of our highly respected employees, Arthur Weasley, and we can only assume this was done to gain access to contacts inside the Ministry, though due to the bravery of Harry Potter and his friends and the mistaken actions of another Death Eater this disaster has been averted."_ He's really changed his opinion about us hasn't he,' Harry said, looking up from the paper at Ron and Hermione.

'Harry.'

Turning in his chair Harry looked up into the worried face of Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Puzzled about his expression Harry asked, 'what's wrong Justin?'

Looking around as though checking to see if anyone was trying to overhear what he was saying Justin said softly, 'I was passing the Slytherin table and it sounded like they were planning to do something to you Harry. They mentioned "Quidditch match" and something about a "powerful enough hex". Thought I should warn you.'

With a slight frown marring his expression, Harry gazed at the boy in front of him. 'Thanks Justin, I owe you one.'

Justin smiled as he said, 'after everything you've done Harry I've a long way to go before I can repay you fully. If it weren't for you I might not even be here right now.' With a last friendly smile to the three Gryffindors he walked away leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione staring at each other.

'What are we going to do?' Ron asked anxiously. 'You heard Justin; Malfoy and his mates are plotting something. We need to find out what it is.'

'Well we know it's something to do with Quidditch,' Hermione frowned. 'And with the "powerful enough hex" part they'll probably try and do something that will look like Harry having an accident during the game.'

Harry nodded absently, staring at the paper, seeming more concerned with the article in front of him now than with the thought of Malfoy's vendetta against him.

'Why do you think it took them so long to run the story?' he asked curiously. 'I mean it's a serious issue; Death Eaters using polyjuice potion to impersonate family members of Ministry employees.'

Hermione looked at the article again and then pointed at the last paragraph. 'That's why Harry,' she said. '_"The Ministry would like to reassure all members of the magical community that every employee of the Ministry have been tested and no one has been found to be an impostor," Cornelius Fudge announced at a press conference yesterday." _That explains it Harry, the Ministry must have told The Daily Prophet to withhold the story while they did a complete check.'

The appearance of Ginny beside them put an end to any further conversation regarding the news article as, with a slight huff, Ron got up from the table declaring that he would see them both in Charms and stalked away from the table without even a glance at Ginny.

Harry and Hermione gazed after him perplexed and then stared at Ginny who gave a small laugh.

'He's just suffering from "Big Brother Syndrome",' she chuckled. 'Neville asked me out and Ron isn't impressed. I think he believes I should still be sitting in my room playing with dolls.'

Hermione grinned sympathetically while Harry looked puzzled.

'Why on earth would Ron think that?' he asked. 'And why would he behave like this now? I mean you went out with that guy last year, what's-his-name, Michael Corner.'

'Ron didn't like that either Harry,' Ginny replied.

'Males can become very annoying when it comes to the females in their lives dating other boys,' Hermione interjected with an innocent look towards Harry.

'I've never said anything about who you date,' Harry said defensively. 'I don't – I never – I'm not your brother!' Harry broke off and got up quickly saying, 'I'll go wait with Ron.'

Hurrying away from the two girls he didn't hear Hermione's quiet, 'no, you're certainly not my brother.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The day's lessons were over for the day when Ron recalled his conversation with Ginny the night before and his resolve to ask Harry if he'd had any more visions. As they went to sit by the lake Ron glanced at Harry and after a brief hesitation said, 'Harry I need to ask you something.'

Harry turned from throwing some bread to the giant squid to stare at him; Hermione didn't look at either of them.

Harry waited as Ron seemed to struggle with himself before saying, 'what Ron?'

'I need to know if you've been having any more visions,' Ron said quickly, taking the plunge. 'I know I haven't heard anything at night but that doesn't mean a thing. Ginny said that Susan Bones told her that you and Hermione were arranging a time on Monday to meet somewhere and that Hermione asked about you having another dream though Susan didn't hear your answer. Harry you can tell me it's none of my business but I'd like to be able to help you any way I can if you are having more visions.'

As Ron paused to catch his breath Harry, after a brief glance at Hermione's profile, decided it was time to tell Ron the truth.

Starting from the night of George's rescue Harry told Ron everything that had happened since he'd had that first vision on the couch, including Hermione's idea of helping him with Occlumency.

When he had finished he looked at Ron, feeling slightly apprehensive of his reaction at being kept in the dark.

'So let me get this straight,' Ron said finally, his face white. 'You placed a Silencing Charm around your bed so I wouldn't hear you screaming? Of all the stupid, senseless, brainless ideas that has got to be the worst. And you,' turning, Ron glared at Hermione, 'I can't believe you let him Hermione! I thought you had more concern for Harry than that! Letting him put himself in danger!'

'Ron,' Harry interrupted, uncomfortable that Ron was blaming Hermione for something she hadn't done. 'Hermione didn't know till yesterday what I'd done, in fact when I told her she was furious and was going to take it down only she ended up in the hospital wing. Ron I'm really sorry I didn't tell you it's just that I didn't want to worry you –!'

'Harry I would rather be woken up by your screaming than have to sit by your comatose body wondering if you'll ever come out of the vision that you're trapped in,' Ron said, cutting him off.

'Harry.'

Hermione spoke for the first time since they had arrived at the lake. She was still looking out over the lake although, as Harry and Ron turned to face her, she switched her glance from the giant squid to them, her expression serious.

'Harry I think now would be the best time to tell Ron and I about that night in Dumbledore's office, the one we discussed after we rescued George.'

Harry flinched; he had been hoping Hermione had forgotten about him saying he would tell her and Ron about that night and the prophecy.

'Harry we need to know, how else are we going to help you,' Hermione went on, her voice gentle but resolute.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, he really didn't have a way to escape. Opening his eyes he blinked as the setting sun sent its rays shimmering across the water, then turned to look at Hermione.

'All right Hermione I'll tell you but I need you both to swear that whatever I'm about to tell you, you'll never tell to another soul.'

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, both taken aback by the urgency in Harry's voice.

'We promise,' they told him.

Harry took a deep breath wondering where he should begin.

Hermione seeming to realise this said, 'why don't you start from when Dumbledore sent you back to his office.'

Harry nodded and after swallowing the lump in his throat began quietly, 'after he sent me back I had to wait until he came as the door was locked. When he arrived we – that is he – tried to talk to me. I didn't want to hear anything and I – I ended up breaking some of his things.'

'It's okay Harry, Dumbledore would've understood,' Hermione said soothingly, as he stopped in remembered shame. 'I would've done the same.'

'Anyway he asked me to listen as he explained why he hadn't been totally honest with me in the past and why Voldemort had tried to kill me when I was a baby. He said that he hadn't told me before because he wanted to spare me knowing the truth for as long as possible.'

Harry stopped to throw another piece of bread into the lake and watched as the giant squid raised one of its tentacles to lazily reach out and take hold of it. As both the tentacle and bread disappeared from view Harry continued to stare out over the lake until both Ron and Hermione thought he had forgotten they were there.

Suddenly, his voice harsh, Harry said quietly, 'you know the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries, the one we all thought no one would know what it contained; apparently Dumbledore knew exactly what it said as he was the one who was with Trelawney at the time that she foresaw it.'

Rising to his feet Harry strode to the edge of the lake and gazed down into the clear water noticing for the first time how peaceful it looked, its surface gleaming silver in the reflected setting sun's glory. Somehow the sight was strangely comforting and when he turned back to face Ron and Hermione his expression had relaxed until it was almost tranquil.

'The prophecy apparently could have meant either myself or Neville.' Harry paused as both Hermione and Ron exclaimed in surprise. 'Yes Neville Longbottom, but as you would realise it eventually turned out to be me. The wording of the prophecy was such that no one could be sure whom it meant, except that it would be the child born in the seventh month to parents who had already stood up to Voldemort three times and that Voldemort would mark him as his equal. One of Voldemort's followers heard only the first part of the prophecy, about when they would be born, but was thrown out of the pub before he heard the rest, which meant that Voldemort in killing my parents and trying to kill me fulfilled the rest of the prophecy.'

'The mark being your scar,' Hermione said softly.

Harry nodded before continuing, although it was clear to Ron and Hermione that he was now finding it difficult.

'The last part of the prophecy went on to say that there would be a conflict between the two and that neither could live whilst the other survived. So either Voldemort kills me or I kill him. That's how it will end.'

There was absolute silence; even nature itself seemed to be in shock at Harry's pronouncement, its stillness appearing to surround the three Gryffindors in mute sympathy.

'So I'll understand if either of you wants to leave now, I mean being friends with a prospective murderer …' Harry's voice faded as he turned away, his face a stony mask with only his eyes betraying his internal anguish.

There was a moment's silence, which to Harry felt like a lifetime before he heard, its sound like the whisper of the breeze, 'Harry do you really think we'd let you face this alone?'

Turning around slowly, hardly daring to believe his ears, Harry stared down at Hermione who was apparently unaware of the tears trickling down her cheeks as she gave him a watery smile and said, 'what kind of friends would we be if as soon as you really need us we desert you.'

Ron's face was pale under his sprinkling of freckles but he had a smile on his face as he stared at Harry. 'You're our best mate Harry and we'll be with you to the end, no matter what it turns out to be.'

Harry turned away sharply to hide the sudden spring of tears in his eyes at this heartfelt proof of his friends' loyalty. Feeling a hand on his arm Harry looked down to see Hermione standing next to him, her face turned up to his and her eyes shimmering through her tears.

'Whatever happens Harry we'll always be there for you,' she promised supportively, her voice trembling slightly. 'We'll follow you to whatever end, no matter what the risk.'

Before Harry could even begin to formulate a reply Hermione had suddenly thrown her arms around him and was clinging to him as though her life depended on it. Feeling slightly embarrassed Harry placed his arms awkwardly around her and began to pat her back.

'It's okay Hermione,' he repeated over and over as her tears soaked through his shirt. Casting a look of pure male helplessness at Ron, Harry started to feel extremely desperate as Hermione showed no sign of releasing him.

Finally, taking pity on his predicament, Ron stepped forward and said, 'come on Hermione, Harry knows we'll always be here for him but he won't be here much longer if you drown him in a flood of tears.'

There was a small pause, then, with a watery sniff Hermione slowly pulled away from Harry. Her face was slightly pink as she said, 'sorry Harry.'

'That's okay Hermione, I think I needed a bath anyway,' Harry joked lightly.

'That's for sure,' Ron said as Hermione gave a small laugh. 'I mean when was the last time you had a shower Harry? I was wondering what that smell was all day.'

'Actually Ron that wasn't me you smelt,' Harry said, as he stepped past Hermione to stand in front of Ron. 'It was yourself!'

With a quick shove Harry sent Ron toppling towards the lake, but as he fell, Ron, with one flailing hand, caught hold of Harry's arm and dragged him forward. Harry who hadn't been prepared for that grabbed Hermione's hand to stop himself but only ended up pulling her with him. The result was three Gryffindors in various ungraceful positions plummeting into the lake with a devastating splash.

'Harry!' Hermione spluttered as she reached the surface. 'Harry this is all your fault.'

Harry who had just popped his head out of the water gave her an injured look whilst Ron who had come up at the same time nodded in agreement. 'Hermione's right Harry, this is all your fault.'

Harry responded by ducking him under the water. As Harry attempted to swim away Ron grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him back. Soon the two were wrestling each other and apparently trying to drown themselves in the deep water.

'Admit it,' Ron cried, almost choking on the water splashing inside his mouth. 'It is your fault.'

'It is not,' Harry shouted back.

'Is too.'

'Is not.'

'Is too.'

'Is not.'

'Is.'

'Isn't.'

'Is.'

Harry unexpectedly cried out, 'is!'

Ron who had become caught up in the argument immediately shouted, 'isn't!'

'Is.'

'Isn't.'

Hermione was by this time laughing so hard she was in a real danger of drowning, especially when Harry chose that moment to say graciously, 'thank you Ron, I knew you'd see it wasn't my fault.'

Ron stopped struggling as he gazed at Harry, his face a picture of bewilderment. Suddenly he began to laugh as Harry's innocent expression started to dissolve into a broad grin. Soon all three Gryffindors were laughing which increased when they attempted to climb out of the lake.

'We must look pretty silly,' Ron gasped, his hands resting on the grassy bank.

'Luckily the Slytherins aren't here to see us though,' Harry replied, trying with one hand to lift Hermione further out of the water as, since she was shorter than either he or Ron, her face was frequently being doused with water.

'This is ridiculous,' Hermione choked out, pushing wet strands of hair out of her eyes. Reaching into her sleeve Hermione pulled out her wand and raised it in the air. '_Accio Firebolt_.'

Harry and Ron stared at her in amazement and not without a little puzzlement.

'Hermione …' Harry began only to break off as all three heard something coming towards them from the direction of the castle.

Looking up they saw hurtling towards them Harry's Firebolt, its shining form a mere blur before it stopped dead right above them.

Hermione turned to the two boys. 'Well, come on,' she said, as she reached up to grasp a section of the broomstick.

Tentatively Harry raised his hand and placed it next to Hermione's.

Ron after a moment's hesitation did the same.

'Hermione how is this –?'

'Harry say up,' Hermione interrupted him.

Harry after directing another puzzled glance in her direction said, 'up!' Immediately the Firebolt rose into the air, lifting the three Gryffindors out of the water at the same time. Stretching out a foot Hermione placed it on the shore then let go of the Firebolt. Taking a few steps away from the lake Hermione turned around and watched as Harry and Ron did the same, although Harry maintained his grip on his broomstick.

Looking down at herself and then at the others Hermione couldn't prevent a wide grin from spreading across her face as she took in their drenched appearances.

'We certainly look like something the cat dragged in,' she laughed.

'Truer words were never spoken,' Harry responded. 'But it's freezing standing here like this, we'd better get inside and get into something dry.'

Their teeth chattering they started to head towards the castle and had only just entered the doors when Ginny came running down the staircase.

'Where have you two been?' she cried looking at Harry and Ron. 'You're going to be late for Quidditch practise.'

'Oh bugger.' Ron looked at his watch. 'Three minutes to go. Ginny could you tell Katie that we'll be there in a minute we just have to change.'

'So I can see,' Ginny replied, looking closely at the three of them now. 'What did you guys do, get caught in a sun shower?'

'Never mind,' Harry and Ron called as they ran up the stairs.

Ginny looked questioningly at Hermione who grinned and with a slight shrug said, 'Harry just thought he should give us all a bath.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

McGonagall who had been almost knocked off her feet by two water-soaked Gryffindors tearing down the corridors had surprisingly been quite lenient and let them off with a warning not to rush around corridor corners, especially when they were dripping with water. Harry and Ron who had expected to have points taken off them had thanked her and could have sworn as she walked away that her mouth twitched slightly. Filch of course hadn't been very happy when he discovered that some students had dripped water all over his freshly polished floors and was in a worse temper than ever for the next couple of days.

As Ron had begun to accompany them to Harry's Occlumency training, Harry and Hermione found that he was very useful when it came to stopping Hermione from hitting a wall or landing on the floor after Harry had hit her with a Disarming Charm or whatever he might have hit her with. After the incident with the Silencing Charm Hermione had decided to let Harry keep his wand for a few more lessons before they moved on to just using his mind.

They were returning to their common room after one particularly successful lesson when they heard Peeves up ahead of them and from the sound of it he was doing his best to destroy the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

'Should we tell Professor Dewhurst?' Hermione asked quietly.

Harry nodded. 'For one thing I don't think he'd like Peeves getting to that collection of magical objects he's got.'

Silently they retraced their steps down the corridor before hurrying towards the staff room.

As they reached the door the gargoyles looked at them severely.

'What's the meaning of this?' one of them demanded. 'Sixth years should know better than to go rushing about the corridors.'

Ignoring them Harry knocked on the door. After a moment the door was opened and the three Gryffindors found themselves looking into the disagreeable face of Professor Snape.

'We need to see Professor Dewhurst,' Harry said quickly. Before Snape could answer the elderly form of Professor Jonathan Dewhurst came from around the door and peered at the group through his owl-like spectacles.

'Why if it isn't Mr Potter,' he squeaked, his elderly voice sounding quite flattered. 'How can I help you Mr Potter?'

'Sir we were going back to our common room and we heard Peeves in your classroom; we know you keep your collection in your office and we thought that we should tell you in case Peeves managed to get in there,' Harry said.

The elderly face creased in worry and Harry, who quite liked the childish but brilliant wizard, felt quite sorry for him as Professor Dewhurst started to hurry down the corridor towards the classroom. By unspoken consent Harry, Ron and Hermione followed him and when they reached the classroom they found that Peeves had certainly lived up to his reputation, the room was a shambles.

Hearing sounds coming from the office area Professor Dewhurst sped towards the room, his old-fashioned robes flying behind him. Before any of them could follow Harry, Ron and Hermione heard a cry of pain and the next thing they knew Peeves was swooping out of the room and towards the exit wailing like a banshee.

Running to the office Harry stopped in shock when he saw Professor Dewhurst coming sedately out of the room, his face now returned to its usual expression of exhaustion. 'Sir are you all right?'

Professor Dewhurst looked at Harry in surprise as though he had only just become aware of his presence.

'Oh quite all right Mr Potter,' he replied tremulously.

'How did you do that to Peeves sir?' Ron asked impressed. 'I've never seen anything like it.'

Professor Dewhurst gazed at him thoughtfully over his spectacles, then after a moment he smiled mischievously. 'It's amazing what one can learn over the years,' he chuckled. 'That was a charm I picked up some years ago in Spain from a very wise Warlock, so it pays to always attend to your studies and gather as much experience as you can.' Looking around at the three Gryffindors, the aged professor's face became serious as he said, 'you children are three of the brightest and most talented students I have ever taught but I must warn you; talent and cleverness are not enough. Courage and the strength to do what is right are the best qualities anyone can have and are worth more than any amount of skill. So even though study is essential never lose sight of the fact that it is what's inside your heart that is of the most importance.'

As they stared at him Professor Dewhurst turned away and walked over to the doorway, pausing only to point his wand over his shoulder whilst muttering something so that instantly the room was once again tidy, then he disappeared out the door.

There was a stunned silence as they continued to look at the empty doorway, then Ron, with a slightly bemused expression, said, 'can't half tell he's a friend of Dumbledore can you.'

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement, neither knowing quite what to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Before the students had realised the first Quidditch match of the year was almost upon them and tensions throughout the school were running high as both the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams vied with each other for time to practise on the Quidditch pitch. Added to this was the amount of animosity the Slytherins were showing towards the Gryffindor players that often led to confrontations in the corridors when there weren't any teachers around. In fact, Madame Pomfrey was quickly running out of supplies and had frequently visited Professor Snape to ask him to mix her up some restorative potions.

The day of the match finally dawned and throughout the castle students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were wishing Harry and the rest of the Quidditch team good luck and were ensuring that the Slytherins couldn't get near enough to injure any of them.

Hermione and Ron were feeling more anxious than anyone as they watched carefully over Harry. Neither had forgotten Justin Finch-Fletchley's warning and both were keeping an eye out for any threat towards Harry.

'Look don't worry,' Harry tried to reassure them as they sat in the Great Hall. 'Dumbledore is going to be there and Malfoy isn't stupid enough to do something in front of him.'

'It may not be Malfoy who is going to do it Harry,' Hermione answered. 'He could easily have convinced one of the other Slytherins to do something, one who isn't on their team, then it would be impossible for Dumbledore to know who had done it.'

'Hermione's right Harry,' Ron said seriously. 'I think you should be extra careful out there today and I also think you should take your wand up with you.'

'Fine,' Harry replied.

'And Hermione can look out for you on the ground,' Ron continued.

'Fine,' Harry said again.

'Harry! Ron!' Ginny came running up to where they were seated, her face flushed with excitement. 'You have to come and look.' Seizing their arms she began to pull them to their feet. 'Come on.'

'What is it Ginny?' Hermione asked curiously, standing up to follow them.

'Oh I can't tell you, you have to see it.'

Dragging them after her, she led the way down to the Quidditch pitch and then pointed up at the stands. There, written in brilliant red and gold, were the words GRYFFINDOR RULES and, underneath that, shimmering lions of various sizes were roaming around on the benches, roaring loudly.

'Fred and George sent them,' Ginny said proudly. 'I don't know how they did it but they sent me a box with a note that said I should take it down to the pitch the morning of the match and open it. I did that and the next thing I know different coloured sparks flew out of the box towards the stands, and the best thing they said is that you can't destroy the lions, they've made them indestructible so the Slytherins can't get rid of them. Fred assured me though that they'll disappear eventually after the match.'

The four watched as a lion cub leapt off the benches and bounded along the pitch towards them, playfully bouncing around them, its roar more of a small meow.

'Isn't he cute.' Hermione knelt down beside it and was astonished when the cub pressed itself against her hand. 'They're solid,' she exclaimed amazed. 'How on earth did Fred and George do it?'

Ginny grinned and shrugged. 'Have no idea, but knowing Fred and George I'll bet a lot of experiments were involved.'

When the rest of the school saw the lions many were impressed, especially Professor Flitwick who some third year Gryffindors overheard saying, 'if only they had spent the same amount of time on their exams.'

The Slytherins, of course, were the only ones complaining about their presence at the match.

'It's not fair,' Malfoy was heard complaining to Madame Hooch just before the match. 'How come the Gryffindors get to have something like that?'

'Because they know how to do it and there is nothing in the rule book that says they can't have it,' Madame Hooch snapped as she patted an extremely large lion that was curling itself around her legs.

Malfoy shot a dark look at Harry, Ron and Hermione who were standing at the edge of the pitch before stalking away towards his own team.

'He doesn't look too happy does he?' Ron smirked as another cub began to attack his broomstick. Ron seeing it, lifted the broom crying, 'hey get off it.' The cub gave the broomstick a final defiant swat with its paw before running towards a group of Ravenclaw second years who immediately began to make a fuss over it.

'Harry, Ron, Katie wants to see us before we go on.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around to look at Euan Abercrombie who was dressed in the scarlet Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Although only in his second year Katie had been deeply impressed with his Quaffle handling skills and had made him their third Chaser.

'We'll be right there, see you later Hermione.'

Ron started to walk away but as Harry went to follow him Hermione held him back. Gazing at him anxiously Hermione said, 'remember Harry watch your back and don't let your guard down.'

'I'll be fine Hermione,' Harry reassured her and placing a friendly hand on her shoulder said, 'with you looking out for me what could possibly go wrong.' With a last smile he turned around and headed towards the team's dressing room.

Hermione watched him go, her teeth biting into her bottom lip before she said quietly, 'a lot of things can go wrong, just please God don't let them happen.'

Slowly she made her way over to the Gryffindor stand where she took her seat next to Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown who, as usual, were giggling and whispering.

'I'm glad McGonagall picked Dean to commentate!' Hermione heard a seventh year behind her say. 'If we'd had to put up with that thug Brian Liston from Slytherin doing it and complaining every time we scored a goal I know I would've ended up cursing him before this is finished.'

'Well at least you don't have a younger sister who keeps telling you how cute Dean is and how pleased she is that he got the job,' said another seventh year boy. 'Amanda's been driving me insane, keeps asking me if I know him and if I think he'd like her.'

'Oh poor old Andrew,' the other said mockingly.

Hermione winced as she heard a loud thud, which led her to conclude that Andrew had just landed a punch on his friend's anatomy. A sudden cheer rose throughout the stands as the players flew out onto the pitch. Hermione caught a glimpse of black hair as Harry swept past her, his scarlet robes streaming out behind him.

'And this year we have the return of our favourite Gryffindor Seeker!' Dean yelled into the microphone. 'Harry Potter who was banned by that over-stuffed toad –!'

'Thomas!'

'Sorry Professor; Potter who is the greatest Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen has been allowed back on the team by our wonderful Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, and since that officious hag, Umbridge, is no longer here we can all sit back and enjoy this year's Quidditch season.'

Some of the students were a bit surprised that McGonagall hadn't pulled Dean up on his last comment but as she had been distracted by Professor Flitwick they assumed that she mustn't have heard him.

'And Madame Hooch steps onto the pitch … the Quaffle is released and the game begins.'

As Harry listened to Dean's commentary he thought that his friend was doing very well for a first attempt. Of course there were times when McGonagall had to pull him up, like when he began to describe Gregory Goyle, one of the Slytherin Beaters, in extremely colourful language after he had deliberately hit Ginny Weasley on the shoulder with his bat.

Looking out over the pitch Harry, whilst keeping an eye out for the Golden Snitch, watched as Ron performed some spectacular saves. He certainly was a very good Keeper.

'And another brilliant save by Weasley … Gryffindor lead fifty to zero … Abercrombie has the Quaffle … he passes it to Weasley … these new Gryffindor Chasers are certainly worth watching, especially that little red-headed Weasley …'

'Thomas!'

'Sorry Professor but you can't deny she's pretty cute … anyway, Katie Bell now in possession of the Quaffle … she heads towards Bletchley, can she make it … YES! … Ten points to Gryffindor who now lead by sixty points.'

Harry could see that the Slytherins were becoming extremely aggravated and were committing deliberate fouls when Madame Hooch wasn't watching. There still was no sign of the Snitch and Harry began to fly loops around the pitch searching for it.

Suddenly a flash of gold caught his eye and he dived.

'Harry Potter has seen the Snitch,' Dean cried, 'that boy certainly has talent … FOUL!' Dean yelled so loudly his voice echoed around the stands. 'YOU LOUSY, ROTTEN LITTLE PIECE OF SCUM!'

Madame Hooch was beside herself with rage. 'Penalty to Gryffindor for unwarranted attack on their Seeker,' she yelled as Harry rubbed his arm where Crabbe had rammed into him. However, the Slytherin Beater's action had succeeded as the Snitch had disappeared again.

'Katie Bell takes the shot and puts it away no trouble … Gryffindor lead seventy to zero.'

The lions in the stands roared their approval as the Gryffindor supporters erupted into applause.

'It's Pucey in possession … nice hit by Gryffindor Beater, Sloper … Quaffle now in Weasley's hands, go for it Ginny – ohh …' Dean groaned as Bletchley caught the Quaffle and threw it to Montague who took off down the pitch. 'Montague has the Quaffle, he passes it to Pucey who goes for the goal … stop it Ron … damn!' Dean swore loudly as Ron dived but missed the Quaffle, allowing it to pass through the middle ring. 'Slytherin score … Gryffindor still in the lead, seventy to ten.'

Harry circling above the Gryffindor hoops noticed that Malfoy was clearly marking him, following his every move around the pitch. With a grim look Harry dived swiftly towards the ground, gathering speed as he went until he was nothing but a scarlet blur. Hearing someone following him Harry's face creased in concentration as the ground below came closer. When he was a mere three feet from the ground Harry pulled up sharply, almost skimming the grass with the toes of his boots as he shot upwards. There was an almighty crash below him as Malfoy, unable to stop himself, smashed into the ground.

'A perfect demonstration of the Wronski Feint, the most dangerous of all Quidditch moves … a brilliant show of talent from the Gryffindor Seeker.'

The crowd of Gryffindor supporters were screaming so loudly Dean could hardly make himself heard.

As Harry circled around the pitch he saw a couple of lions leaping off the stands, roaring victoriously.

With a huge grin on his face Harry glanced around at the stands and catching Hermione's eye gave her an enthusiastic wave.

Looking in Ron's direction, Harry was about to give him a broad smile when he noticed, high above him, the flicker of gold in the middle of the pitch. Lying flat across his broom Harry shot upwards towards the golden ball and stretching out his hand felt the delicate wings beating frantically against his hand for a second before he closed his fingers tightly around it. The action had taken less than a few seconds and was over before most of the crowd were aware that the game was won.

'Harry Potter has caught the Snitch … two hundred and twenty points to ten … GRYFFINDOR WIN!'

The stands exploded with noise; lions were roaring, students were yelling and cheering and Harry, who was hovering high above the rings, couldn't keep the smile off his face at the thought of Snape's reaction to the score. Gazing down he was about to fly level with Ron when he was knocked on the back of the head from behind.

Feeling his body slip sideways Harry found he was unable to move any part of his body. Hurtling towards the ground he wasn't aware of striking his head against one of the rings, all he knew was that his head suddenly ached and that his vision was darkening. He didn't hear the crowd gasping in horror or Hermione's petrified shriek ringing throughout the stands, sounding as though her very soul was being ripped from her as she screamed, 'HARRY!'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Drifting back through the oppressing darkness Harry slowly regained consciousness to the sound of heartbroken sobbing. As his brow creased into a small frown his eyes flickered open slightly and he turned his head towards the sound. There, kneeling next to the foot of the bed was Hermione; her head bent down on her folded arms that were resting on the bedcovers. Behind her stood the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team, their white faces in stark contrast to their scarlet robes.

'It's all my fault,' Hermione snivelled into the bed-sheets. 'I didn't act quickly enough. I saw the blue flash heading for him and I couldn't stop it.'

'Hermione cut it out,' Ron said, his voice shaking. 'It wasn't your fault and if Harry hears you talking like that he's going to …'

'Tell you to stop being such a goose and that he'll be very annoyed if you keep blaming yourself,' came Harry's hoarse whisper.

Hermione, Ron and all the Gryffindor team turned towards him, their faces breaking into relieved and joyous smiles.

'Harry.' Hermione leapt up from the ground and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. 'You're awake!'

Harry didn't dare move an inch. For one thing his head was feeling a bit funny and for another Hermione was now bawling onto his chest and her sobs were so distraught he didn't have the heart to repulse her. Lifting one hand he stroked her hair gently whilst murmuring, 'I'm okay Hermione, I'm still here.'

Ron and the others stood watching them silently with Katie and Ginny having to sniff back tears of their own. After a while when Hermione's sobs had lessened and she was only giving the occasional sniffle, Harry asked quietly, 'what happened?'

Each of the Gryffindors tried to tell him at once.

'One of the Slytherins hexed you, Dumbledore and Snape are finding out who right now,' said Kirke.

'It looked like they hit you with a Paralysing Charm so you couldn't hold onto your broom,' interrupted Euan, his voice frightened.

'When you fell you struck your head on one of the rings and blacked out, we thought it might have killed you,' whispered Katie biting her lip to prevent her tears from falling.

'Before you hit the ground Dumbledore conjured some sort of net to catch you, then he got McGonagall and Pomfrey to bring you up here,' Ginny sniffed.

There was a slight pause as Harry, his hand still resting quietly on Hermione's back, looked directly at Ron. Then, his anxiety betrayed by only the smallest quiver in his voice, Harry asked, 'where's my Firebolt?'

Everyone in the room knew how much Harry's broomstick meant to him, although Hermione and Ron alone knew that, as it was his first gift from Sirius, it was one of the most precious of his possessions.

'It's okay Harry,' Ron reassured him. 'Flitwick took it with him to check that it was all right. Since you weren't moving when you fell the Firebolt just dropped out of the sky. I managed to grab hold of it when it passed me so we're pretty sure no damage has been done but McGonagall and Dumbledore wanted to be sure.'

Harry breathed a sigh of relief just as Madame Pomfrey walked into the room, pausing as she saw them all crowded around his bed.

'What's going on here?' she demanded. 'Mr Potter is supposed to be resting.' Coming towards them Madame Pomfrey halted abruptly as she caught sight of Hermione half draped over Harry's chest. 'Miss Granger!' she exclaimed shocked.

The Gryffindors watched, all of them waiting for Hermione to stand up and make some excuse to the enraged matron. They were therefore stunned when Hermione, far from getting up, stayed exactly where she was.

Harry with a puzzled expression called her name quietly and then, when no answer was forthcoming, called it again more urgently, 'Hermione?'

Rising slightly off his pillow Harry gazed down at Hermione's head that was resting on his chest. Brushing aside her hair Harry peered at her face anxiously.

'Hermione are you okay?' Ignoring the pain in his head Harry raised himself higher while all the others in the room looked on, their countenances worried, though these turned to looks of disbelief when Harry gave a small grin. Looking up at them Harry almost chuckled as he said with a smile, 'she's fallen asleep.'

As Harry's head fell back against his pillow Madame Pomfrey came forwards and glanced down at Hermione. What might have been the beginning of a smile started at the side of her mouth but was quickly suppressed as she raised her eyes to Ron and the others and glared at them.

'Mr Weasley help me put Miss Granger on the next bed.'

Ron came forwards and with Madame Pomfrey on one side and he on the other they moved Hermione over to the bed on Harry's right.

'How'd she fall asleep?' Euan asked amazed. 'One minute she was crying and the next she's asleep.'

Madame Pomfrey withered him with one look. 'Clearly Miss Granger was suffering from shock,' she told him shortly. 'She had borne as much as she could and needed to heal.' Turning back to Harry, Madame Pomfrey picked up a bottle that was on the table next to his bed; Harry looked at it warily.

'What's that for?' he asked, distrusting the discoloured potion inside the bottle.

'It's to help prevent swelling and reduce the effects of concussion Mr Potter,' Madame Pomfrey said sternly. 'Now, drink this.'

Pouring out a carefully measured dose into a cup she handed it to Harry who grimaced.

'I think I'd rather have the concussion,' he said.

Madame Pomfrey gave an exasperated snort. 'Whilst you're in my ward you will do exactly as I say,' she instructed. 'Now, drink.'

Harry obediently raised the cup to his lips and gulped down the contents, his face twisting into an expression of severe distaste. Putting one hand over his mouth he gave the cup back to Madame Pomfrey with a shudder.

'I thought hospitals were supposed to make you feel better,' Harry stated.

'They do; however, you can't have healing without some pain or discomfort,' Madame Pomfrey informed him. Turning to face the others, she fixed them with a firm stare and said, 'it is necessary that Mr Potter has sufficient rest so if none of you require treatment I suggest you all go and change and reassure the rest of Gryffindor house that their hero will live to win another game.'

Slowly the Gryffindors filed out of the room until only Ron and Madame Pomfrey were left with the two patients.

'Mr Weasley you were also included in that request,' Madame Pomfrey said frowning.

Ron nodded.

'I know Madame Pomfrey, but I wondered if I could just tell Harry something quickly.' Ron contrived to look both pleading and apprehensive.

Madame Pomfrey after a moment gave a reluctant nod.

'Very well, but only five minutes,' she told him before heading towards her office at the end of the ward.

Ron turned back to Harry who gave him a mocking grin. 'Quite the ladies man aren't you,' Harry joked weakly.

After one startled moment Ron grinned back. 'Just my natural charm,' he announced loftily striking a pose and smoothing his hair back with a flick of his wrist. 'Girls never can resist me.'

'You wish,' Harry snorted.

Ron turned slightly red as he chuckled. 'Yes unfortunately, unlike you who are tall, well not that tall, dark and handsome, I am red-haired, freckly and built like a beanpole.'

'I'm not handsome, I'm just unusual,' Harry replied, his voice weakening. 'Ron whatever it is you want to tell me you'd better hurry 'cause I think that potion Madame Pomfrey gave me had some sleeping draught in it.'

Ron came closer to the bed and looked down at his friend whose eyes were indeed closing.

'Just wanted to tell you that I'll stop by Flitwick's office and pick up your Firebolt on my way to the common room. We don't want it going missing do we.'

'Thanks Ron,' Harry murmured, his voice drifting off sleepily.

Ron noticing this said quietly, 'see you later Harry.'

Harry made no response, a gentle snore indicating that he was already asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon waking, Harry noticed that the light in the hospital wing had dimmed and that outside the sky had darkened to a deep indigo pierced with streaks of golden red as the setting sun sank behind the mountains in the distance.

Realising that he had slept through the entire afternoon Harry looked around drowsily and saw that, apart from himself, there was no one else in the ward.

A rustle of sound drew his attention to the door as it crept open to admit a familiar feminine form. As she drew closer Harry saw that she was being careful to make as little noise as possible, obviously unsure if he was awake.

'Hello Hermione.'

As Harry's quiet welcome broke the dead silence of the room Hermione gave a small scream.

'Harry!' Putting a hand over her heart Hermione took a deep, steadying breath as she scolded, 'honestly Harry don't scare me like that again.'

'Sorry,' Harry said penitently, though he had a slight grin on his face.

Coming to a stop beside him Hermione gazed at him worriedly.

'How're you feeling?'

'Better. Head still aches a bit but nothing to worry about.' Harry raised himself to a seated position as Hermione pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down facing him, at the same time placing something on the floor next to her. Neither spoke for a while, both seeming to realise that there was no need to speak as the comfortable silence filled the room.

As the room became darker Hermione lighted the candles around the room, their soft glow gradually filling the room with a gentle warmth. Turning back to Harry she smiled and began, 'Harry I wanted to …'

The sound of the door being pushed open caused her to break off and she and Harry turned towards the door, their expressions bewildered when they didn't see anything there.

'What – Oh!' Hermione's question ended on a soft shriek as a small form jumped onto her lap, but then as she saw what it was she gave a quiet chuckle. 'Where'd you come from? I would've thought you'd have faded by now!'

The lion cub on her lap merely yawned and rubbed itself against her arm.

'How on earth did it get up here?' Harry asked amazed.

'No idea, though they seem to be roaming the school pretty freely,' Hermione answered. 'No one except the Slytherins mind,' she continued. 'Dumbledore had a couple following him last time I saw him, and one of the largest took to chasing after Snape, who I have to say wasn't very impressed, especially when it tried to entangle itself in his robes.' Hermione broke off to stroke the cub's head, causing it to purr quite loudly.

'You sure it's not a motorboat?' Harry enquired laughing as he reached out to tickle its neck. All of a sudden the cub began to shimmer brilliantly, its gold fur appearing to be on fire. Then with a mighty roar the cub burst into a shower of golden stars that floated down to the ground and then evaporated into nothing.

Hermione stared at the spot where the cub had been, her expression slightly wistful. 'I know it's stupid to be upset but I have to admit I did get rather attached to them,' she said sadly.

Harry smiled. 'They were pretty cute,' he admitted. Then with a wicked grin he said, 'if you ask Hagrid I'm sure he'd love to get some real ones for you.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'More likely he'd get me some chimaeras,' she said shrewdly.

Harry had to agree, compared with a chimaera an ordinary lion would seem quite tame to Hagrid.

Spotting the object Hermione had placed on the ground Harry nodded towards it. 'What's that Hermione?'

Hermione looked down and picked up the parcel. Her face a little flushed she handed it to Harry who looked at it puzzled. Turning it over in his hands he glanced at her again asking, 'what is it?'

'It's for you Harry. I meant to give it to you as part of your Christmas present but after what happened today I felt I should give it to you now.' Hermione looked at the parcel anxiously. 'You can open it Harry.'

With another baffled gaze in her direction Harry slowly began to open the parcel and as the wrapping fell away he stared at the contents. Unfolding it and laying it out carefully Harry studied the reddish-gold jumper. Dragging his eyes from it Harry turned to Hermione.

'It's a lovely jumper Hermione, but I have to say I can't understand why it couldn't wait till Christmas.'

Hermione bit her lip nervously.

Harry mistaking this as an expression of hurt rushed to reassure her. 'It's not that I don't like it Hermione it's just that, well, if it's because you think I might die before Christmas and you decided to give it to me now …'

'That's not why Harry,' Hermione interrupted him. 'If it was I certainly wouldn't be giving you a jumper.'

Harry had only a moment to wonder what Hermione would give him if they knew he was going to die when she continued, 'that jumper is something I made with the help of Professor Flitwick and Madame Malkin.'

'You made this?' Harry exclaimed in surprise. Looking at the jumper again he whistled. 'You've certainly improved with your knitting Hermione.'

Hermione blushed faintly. 'Thanks. Anyway, the wool is made from a mixture of materials that Madame Malkin arranged for me. It's a combination of sheep's fleece and interwoven strips of manticore and graphorn hide. This means that it can repel almost any charm or hex directed at you. Plus, I asked Professor Flitwick if he could help me place an Adjustment Charm on the material so that no matter what size you are the jumper will adjust to fit you.'

Harry's mouth was gaping open in astonishment. 'You did – it can – Hermione you're a genius,' he stated. Hermione turned a fiery red but the smile she gave him was pleased.

'It's also lightweight,' Hermione added, 'and when it gets wet it doesn't gain any weight at all.'

Harry shook his head in amazement. 'You're a wonder Hermione. I don't know how to thank you.'

Hermione regarded him steadily. 'I'd only ask that you practise your Occlumency every night Harry. You've made a lot of progress so far but I'd like to know that if Voldemort tries to penetrate your mind while you're asleep you'll be able to repel him with no trouble. The last lot of dreams you had affected you worse than any of the others you've had before.'

'When's our next practise?' Harry asked.

'Well, you need time to get over your head injury so how about Friday, that'll give you two days to heal and time to get in some more practise.'

Harry nodded. 'That's fine. And Hermione I don't know if I've ever told you but I really appreciate what you're doing for me. I mean after the fiasco with Snape's lessons I really didn't think I'd ever be able to do this.'

Harry gave her a warm smile, which Hermione returned, her eyes twinkling.

'I guess it's only a fair exchange, you taught me the Patronus Charm and other useful hexes in the DA last year and now I'm teaching you how to defend your mind against Voldemort.' Hermione grinned. 'Plus, I do think that I'm more frightening than Snape. You wouldn't dare not do your homework for me would you?'

As Harry responded with a laughing "no!" neither of them heard the slight footstep outside the door, unaware that Professor McGonagall had heard enough to inform her that Harry Potter had been having visions since the end of the last school term.

'Minerva.'

McGonagall turned around as Madame Pomfrey walked towards her from the staircase.

'Ah Poppy, I was just about to look in your office for you. Severus asked me to give this to you, it's the batch of potions you ordered yesterday.' McGonagall held out the tray of potions she was carrying and handed it to Madame Pomfrey who took it with a relieved smile.

'Thank goodness and hopefully since this Quidditch match is over we can have some peace for a while. For some reason whenever your house and Slytherin verse each other Minerva my ward is always filled with injured students, mainly Gryffindors of course.'

McGonagall gave a small sniff. 'That is not surprising Poppy, Slytherin has always had a very strong desire to win and will strive to fulfil that desire by any means.'

Pushing open the door fully McGonagall stepped aside to allow Madame Pomfrey to enter the room. Harry and Hermione who had stopped speaking when they had heard Madame Pomfrey call McGonagall's name looked over.

Madame Pomfrey paused for a moment when she saw them and then continuing on her way towards her office said dryly, 'I'm pleased to see you haven't joined Mr Potter on his bed again Miss Granger.'

As both Harry and Hermione turned the colour of a beetroot McGonagall looked at them sharply before following Madame Pomfrey to her office. As they disappeared inside the two Gryffindors heard McGonagall ask sternly as she shut the door, 'what was that about Poppy?'

The closing door shut off Madame Pomfrey's reply and Hermione turned to Harry. 'What did she mean Harry?' Hermione asked nervously. 'I know that I cried all over you but what did she mean about joining you?'

Harry couldn't prevent the wicked grin that spread across his face as he answered, 'it was probably the fact that when she came in you were lying on top of me with your head buried in my shoulder.'

Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at him. 'I was – but I didn't –!' Hermione spluttered shocked. 'I was crying.'

'Not when she came in,' Harry replied smiling, 'she was unaware that you were in fact demonstrating quite plainly to everyone that you found me a dead bore by unmistakably falling asleep on top of me.'

Hermione gave a dismayed gasp. 'Oh no, and Madame Pomfrey saw me,' she groaned. 'What must she have thought when she saw us?'

Harry, deciding he had teased her enough, relented and said, 'don't worry Hermione, I told her you were asleep and it was she and Ron who put you in the other bed.'

As Hermione breathed a sigh of relief Harry picked up the jumper and slipped it over his head. Pulling it down over his body Harry watched as the jumper began to shrink until it fitted him perfectly. Looking up at Hermione he smiled and said, 'at least I'll never have to buy another jumper again.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon his return to his dormitory after Madame Pomfrey had allowed him to leave the ward, Harry was given a welcome worthy of a conquering hero by the other Gryffindor students.

'The way you did that Wronski Feint Harry, I swear you did it better than Victor Krum,' Seamus said enthusiastically.

'Yeah,' Colin Creevey joined in, beaming at Harry. 'I don't know how you managed to pull up in time, your feet skimmed the ground I'm sure of it!'

'Almost did,' Nelville interrupted. 'Hagrid let me use his omnioculars and Harry's feet missed the ground by about an inch.'

'Did you see Malfoy though?' cried Paul Elkin, a first year who had fallen foul of Malfoy when he had tossed a dungbomb on the Slytherin prefect after Malfoy had taken points off him for whistling in the corridors. 'He was practically spitting with rage when he got up from the ground, especially when he realised that you had caught the Snitch as well.'

All the Gryffindors grinned at the memory of the dishevelled Slytherin Seeker glaring up at Harry, his pale face contorted with hate and anger as he kicked his Nimbus Two Thousand and One viciously before storming off the pitch.

Turning to face Ron, Harry asked quietly, 'did Dumbledore find out who had hexed me?'

Ron cast a quick glance around them and seeing that everyone had gone back to discussing the Gryffindor triumph said quietly, 'Dumbledore had all the Slytherins bring him their wands and then he did that reverse spell on them. Turned out to be that seventh year thug, Dave Bryston. He's been given a month's suspension and a hundred points were taken from Slytherin, they weren't too happy about that I can tell you.'

Ron had an expression of vindictive pleasure on his face as he recalled the Slytherins response to the news, which had been spread throughout the castle by a gleeful Moaning Myrtle who had been stuck in the pipe behind Snape's office wall when Dumbledore had informed Bryston of his punishment.

The party really got going when Ginny, thanks no doubt to information obtained from Fred and George, and some of the other fifth years came back from the kitchens with their arms loaded down with food and chilled pumpkin juice. Ron, who had earlier borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and map to sneak into Hogsmeade, fetched down the bottles of butterbeer he had bought with the money Dean and Seamus had given him.

When Professor McGonagall entered the common room later it was past eleven o'clock and the Gryffindors had become quite unruly with many singing,

_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, greatest of them all,_

_When they hear us coming, crowds give a mighty roar._

_We may not be the brightest, or even be the wisest,_

_But we'll always be true, to those courageous few,_

_Who risk life and limb, for a Gryffindor win._

Gradually each student became aware of McGonagall's presence and soon the common room fell silent.

McGonagall surveyed the scene in front of her; Gryffindor flags draped over every piece of furniture, empty bottles of butterbeer on the tables and floor, leftover pieces of food scattered about the room, and dishevelled students staring at her, their faces showing their disappointment at her arrival.

McGonagall sternly suppressed the smile rising to her lips.

'Miss Bell as Head Girl I'm sure you have an explanation for this noisy display of house pride,' McGonagall said sternly.

Katie swallowed her mouthful of custard cream and stepped forwards. 'We just thought that since Harry was here now we'd have a small celebration Professor,' she said. 'I mean, right after the match we couldn't really celebrate with him laid up in hospital could we?'

McGonagall's nostrils seemed to dilate before she answered. 'I know we're all happy that Gryffindor beat Slytherin,' many of the students could've sworn she almost grinned as she said that, 'however, you all have lessons tomorrow and you need your sleep. So if you could all go up to your dormitories and to bed I'll attend to this mess.' She waved her hand at the room in general.

One by one the students began to disappear up the stairs, with some managing to sneak the last of the food past McGonagall's keen eyes. As Harry was about to go McGonagall called his name.

'Potter, could I see you for a moment please.'

Walking slowly over to her, Harry was aware that Ron and Hermione were also staying behind.

Gazing up at McGonagall, Harry could have sworn that he saw concern in her cat-like eyes. 'Potter, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to tell you that he would like to see you tomorrow after your last lesson in his office.'

Harry stared at her. 'Why Professor?'

'I am not permitted to say Potter. Suffice it to say, the Headmaster has become aware of certain facts and he needs to speak to you. When you finish your last lesson you will go to his office. The password is _Sugar Plum_. Professor Dumbledore also said that Mr Weasley and Miss Granger may accompany you if you wish.'

Turning around Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at the room and in a moment had cleared up the mess, leaving the room once again immaculate. Heading towards the portrait hole she paused and, looking back at the three students, said, 'that was a spectacular dive you did today Mr Potter. Your father would have been very proud of you as that was the exact same move with which he won his last Quidditch match at Hogwarts.' With that she disappeared out of the doorway leaving the three Gryffindors staring after her in astonishment.

'Fancy her remembering that!' Ron exclaimed. 'I mean that would have to be over twenty years ago wouldn't it?'

Harry nodded, feeling pleased that McGonagall had told him; somehow it brought his father's memory closer to him than it had in a while, in fact, ever since he'd seen Snape's memory in the Pensieve.

'Harry.'

Bending his head Harry looked down at Hermione and seeing her slightly apprehensive expression said, 'what is it Hermione?'

'It's just that McGonagall said Dumbledore gave permission for Ron and I to accompany you to his office tomorrow but did you want us to come or wait for you here?'

Harry considered the question before answering. 'You may as well come Hermione. I don't know what he wants to tell me but if he doesn't' mind saying it in front of you and Ron then I don't.'

Hermione smiled but a frown remained in her eyes. 'I wonder what he wants to talk to you about?' she muttered almost to herself. 'He can't have found out about your dreams could he? I mean you didn't have any in the hospital wing while Ron and I weren't there did you?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, not one. In fact, ever since that night when Ron was in detention and you and I were training alone I haven't had one.'

'That was over a week ago Harry,' Hermione said stunned. 'Why haven't you told us?'

Harry shrugged self-consciously. 'Guess I felt that if I told you I'd end up having one afterwards.'

Hermione gave a small smile. 'I thought you didn't believe in superstitions Harry?'

'I don't, it's just that – well – I thought if I didn't tell anyone I wouldn't think about it and that way I wouldn't start to wonder each night if that was the night I would have one.'

'That's logical,' Ron said, nodding his head with understanding.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Yes, a perfect example of _male _logic,' she said scornfully. 'If-you-ignore-a-problem-it'll-go-away type logic. Harry this is the same sort of situation as when you do have a vision – you have to tell me when you don't have one. That way, at training, we'll know if we can move forwards rather than going over the same things that we've already covered. So each lesson I want you to tell me exactly how many visions you've had since the last one, okay?'

'All right,' Harry sighed, knowing he would never win the argument with Hermione.

'Right. Well, we'd better get to bed, as McGonagall said we've got lessons tomorrow, so I'll see you both in the morning. Good night.'

Hermione turned around and walked towards the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories.

''Night Hermione,' Harry and Ron chorused and then as she disappeared up the steps Ron turned to Harry and with one meaningful look cast his eyes to the heavens and muttered, 'women!'

Harry grinned in response. 'But where would we be without them?' he asked, his eyes twinkling. 'Where would we be without their unfailing help, their comforting sympathy, their unquestioning love, their superior intelligence, where would we be without them?'

'A lot better off,' Ron snorted, although his own face creased into a grin. 'Women are nothing but trouble especially when they get defensive of their own, just look at my mother.'

Harry laughed out loud at this. 'Are you comparing Hermione with your mother?'

'Well, my mother would skin anyone alive that dared to harm one of us and Hermione would certainly fight like a tigress to protect you, in fact I seem to remember when she did exactly that on a few occasions over the years when certain people have attempted to have your name engraved upon a stone.'

Harry's cheeks turned faintly red. 'She was just doing what any friend would do.'

'No she was doing what a person does when someone they care about is being threatened. People don't risk expulsion from school just to help out their mates,' Ron told him.

'You do,' Harry pointed out to him.

Ron looked offended.

'I'm like your brother; there's a difference. Brothers always look out for each other no matter what happens, and so, as your brother, I will suggest that we both get to bed before our dear dragon hears us and decides to practise her Sleeping Charm on us both.'

With identical grins the two teenagers went up the staircase to their dormitory.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day's lessons seemed to pass so slowly that Harry was quite impatient by the time his last class was finishing. Listening to Professor Binns drone on about the Goblin Uprising of 1666, Harry glanced at his watch and noticed with relief that there was only a minute to go.

'So the Great Fire of London was not started by Thomas Farynor, a muggle baker to King Charles II, whom many believe was the cause for supposedly forgetting to douse a fire in his oven which led to the embers setting alight a stack of firewood in his kitchen. Rather it was a group of goblins who going down Pudding Lane sent a shower of sparks through Farynor's window, thus setting fire to the wooden furniture inside.'

The bell signalling the end of lessons suddenly rang and the class leapt up in relief. Professor Binns' ghostly form looked up startled as though seeing them for the first time and then said, 'a two foot essay on the Uprising to be on my desk next lesson. Good evening.' Turning he disappeared through the blackboard.

Harry, his bag already packed, shook Ron hurriedly. 'Wake up Ron, we have to get to Dumbledore's office,' Harry said impatiently.

Ron woke with a start and gazed around blearily. 'I'm awake, the baker's to blame for the fire,' he announced to the rapidly emptying room.

Hermione gave a snort of disgust as she put her pen down, having finished her notes, and began to pack her bag. 'Honestly Ron, when are you going to learn to pay attention?'

Ron yawned and shoved his books into his bag. 'Probably when you're not here to take notes,' he muttered.

'Come on you two,' Harry called from the doorway, looking at his watch again. 'You can argue about note-taking later.'

Ron and Hermione quickly finished packing and hurriedly joined him, neither looking at the other.

Going through the corridors they made their way swiftly to the entrance of Dumbledore's office, coming to a breathless halt before the stone gargoyle.

'Sugar Plum,' Harry gasped on what breath he had left.

The gargoyle sprang aside and the three, after taking a few deep breaths, started to climb the steps.

Arriving outside the wooden door to Dumbledore's office Harry knocked on the door. After a small pause Dumbledore's voice answered.

'Come in.'

Opening the door Harry, closely followed by Ron and Hermione, entered the room and stopped at the sight of a face disappearing from the fireplace in a burst of green flame.

'Professor Lupin!'

At Harry's exclamation Dumbledore turned to face them in his chair, his blue eyes without their usual genial twinkle.

'Good evening Harry, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger.' With a swish of his wand Dumbledore conjured up three plush chairs in front of his desk. 'Please be seated.'

Feeling slightly apprehensive the three Gryffindors sat down and faced the Headmaster whose face was extremely grave.

'Harry, whilst outside the hospital wing yesterday Professor McGonagall overheard you discussing with Miss Granger the fact that you've been having visions since the end of last term. I need you to tell me what you've seen.'

Harry stared into the piercing blue eyes across from him and swallowed. Beside him he felt Hermione stiffen and turning saw her clasp her hands tightly together. 'Professor Dumbledore.'

Turning to look at her Dumbledore said quietly, 'yes Miss Granger?'

'Sir, I've been training Harry in Occlumency and he's been telling me everything that happens in the visions, so couldn't I tell you? Harry's already told it once, and I don't think he should have to tell it again.'

Dumbledore's expression softened in understanding. 'I can understand your concern Miss Granger, however, I need Harry to tell me.'

Hermione looked about to protest again, so placing a hand momentarily on her arm, Harry said reassuringly, 'it's okay Hermione, I can tell him.'

With a reluctant nod Hermione sat back in her chair, though with an air that suggested she was not at all happy with the situation.

'The first vision I had was after we got George back. Voldemort was torturing Mrs Malfoy because of what happened …'

As Harry continued to describe the contents of his visions Dumbledore's eyes never left his face, his expression serious.

When Harry had finished the room was silent for a while, even the portraits on the wall seemed to have been stunned into silence.

'And Miss Granger has been instructing you in Occlumency,' Dumbledore said quietly. 'An extraordinary feat for a student. When did you begin?'

'The first Friday back,' Hermione answered. 'We've been using the Room of Requirement for the lessons.'

'A most sensible idea,' Dumbledore said.

'Harry's getting a lot better at it,' Ron informed him. 'He can disarm Hermione with his wand and he's able to block her with his mind too.'

'Not all the time,' Harry pointed out.

'Nevertheless,' Dumbledore said, 'you have made excellent progress Harry since last year with Miss Granger's assistance.'

Rising from his chair Dumbledore walked to his safe and opening the door withdrew something. Harry, seeing a silver glimmer on the wall, knew what it was before Dumbledore turned around to face them.

Carrying the Pensieve towards them Dumbledore placed it carefully on the desk in front of them. As Hermione and Ron had never seen anyone using one before, they both stared in amazement as Dumbledore placed his wand against his temple and withdrew a silver thread of thought and then deposited it in the Pensieve.

As the thread turned into a reflective pool Dumbledore looked at Harry, though this time his expression was gentle. 'Harry, I discussed this with Remus before I came to a decision about showing this to you. He believed that after everything that happened last year you might need to see it.'

Stepping back Dumbledore indicated for Harry to go up to the Pensieve.

Faintly bewildered Harry stood up and approached the shimmering silver bowl. Gazing at it Harry paused.

'It's all right Harry,' Dumbledore reassured him, giving the contents a small prod with his wand, causing them to swirl around quickly until the surface was transparent and Harry was looking at what appeared to be a garden.

With a last glance at the puzzled faces of Ron and Hermione, Harry bent down and with a deep breath plunged his face inside the silvery liquid. Immediately, the floor of the office lurched, tipping Harry head first into the Pensieve.

Cold blackness surrounded him as he fell, spinning furiously as he went, and then –

He was in the middle of a garden surrounded by green hedges and rows of flowerbeds filled with a colourful variety of roses and wildflowers. It was a beautiful summer's day with hardly a cloud in the brilliantly blue sky and the sound of laughter drifted through the peaceful scene. Turning around Harry spotted a group of people standing on the veranda of a nineteenth century manor, whose grand and imposing appearance was softened by the odd pieces of wisteria climbing its stone walls.

Walking across the freshly cut lawn Harry approached the group. As he drew nearer he began to recognise some of the individuals.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking to a younger and undamaged Alastor Moody, the towering figure of Hagrid was easily discernable as he stood next to two men that Harry recognised as the Prewett brothers, Gideon and Fabian, and behind them a group consisting of other members of the original Order of the Phoenix were standing around a tall, red-haired woman who was holding a large birthday cake.

'How's Harry been today, Lily?' asked a younger-looking Arabella Figgs.

Lily's face creased in a grimace and after placing the cake on a table she replied, 'with both James and Sirius trying to get him to ride that toy broom they got him I'm beginning to wonder if he'll make it through the day.'

'Isn't Remus with them?' Dorcas Meadowes asked.

'Yes.'

'Well, don't worry then,' Caradoc Dearborn reassured her. 'He'll make sure James and Sirius behave themselves.'

'Who's going to make sure we behave ourselves?'

Harry spun around and saw the tousled black hair of his father's head as he bent down to pick up the blue teddy bear that his son, who was being held by his grinning godfather, had just dropped on the ground as they came out of the house.

'Who's going to ensure we behave ourselves?' James asked again.

'Not that we ever _mis_behave,' interjected Sirius, with an extremely innocent expression on his face, which turned into a grimace of pain as his godson grabbed a handful of his black hair and gave it a tug. The entire group of Order members broke into laughter.

'Seems Harry already knows when you're not telling the truth,' laughed Remus who had been the last to come out of the house.

'Nonsense, Harry knows I'll always tell him the truth, don't you?' Sirius gazed fondly at the child in his arms, who was almost an exact replica of his father except that his eyes were a startling green.

Harry reached out and grasped Sirius' shirt in one hand, his happy warbling a sign of sheer contentment as he stared up at Sirius and then he startled the entire assembly by squealing, 'gog!'

James, Remus, Sirius and Lily all stared at Harry who was chortling at his own brilliance, his little face bright with excitement as he grinned up at his stunned godfather.

'His first word,' James murmured, gazing proudly at his son.

'I'm his first word.'

At Sirius' choked whisper Dumbledore and McGonagall turned to face him, their expressions puzzled.

'How are you his first word?' McGonagall asked bewildered.

Remus, realising that Sirius had almost inadvertently given away his secret of being an Animagus, gave him a barely perceptible kick on the foot and said sternly, 'I've warned you James about calling Sirius names in front of Harry, now look what's happened. Next thing we know Harry will be adding "brainless" to the "dog".'

'Not to mention the things he says about Lily,' Sirius said, heeding Remus' warning.

'And what exactly does my darling husband say about me?' Lily asked, her eyebrows rising.

'You'll find out when Harry starts to call you "baggage" and "exasperating woman",' Sirius replied mischievously.

Lily shot James a dark look, which caused him to throw up his hands in surrender and exclaim, 'okay I admit I did call you that, but only in our sixth year when you refused to go out with me for about the thousandth time. And it was "gorgeous baggage".'

The members of the Order were by now in danger of dying from lack of oxygen as their mirth increased, with many shedding tears of laughter.

'James I do believe you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight mate,' said Frank Longbottom, his pleasant face breaking into a grin.

Even McGonagall had a hand covering her mouth to smother the laugh that was striving to break free as James clasped Lily to him and with a pleading expression on his face said, 'would it help if I told you that I love you more than anything; that I know I was an insufferable jerk at school and that I don't deserve you!'

Lily kept the frown on her face for another five seconds before it crumbled into a tender laugh. 'You may have been a jerk James but underneath it all you have the best heart of anyone I know. That's why I married you.'

Sirius gave a loud wolf-whistle as Lily gently kissed James whose face immediately turned a bright red.

'Now why can't I find someone like that?' Sirius asked the smiling Harry in his arms. 'I know, if I did I'd be just like your daddy and then there'd be no one to teach you the best pranks to pull at school as we'd all be too taken up with being responsible and I'd never get the chance to take you to the Quidditch World Cup and, well, let's face it Harry, when you're old enough you'll want somewhere to hide out when your mother starts on her matchmaking tricks and a bachelor apartment is the best place to get away from all that.'

'Would you stop corrupting my son Sirius or I'll never let you near him again,' Lily said indignantly as she stepped away from James to come and take Harry out of Sirius' arms. 'I would never do that to Harry and I certainly don't want you encouraging him to misbehave as you and his father did.'

Harry watched as his mother took his one-year-old self out onto the lawn and set him down.

'Make sure he doesn't dig up a worm,' Remus called out in warning to her. 'He did that yesterday and tried to eat it.'

Harry grimaced with distaste, and hoped that he wouldn't have to see his younger self attempt that again. As the members of the Order began to follow Lily onto the lawn, James, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore remained on the veranda.

'What's the latest news Dumbledore?' Remus asked, turning to face his old headmaster.

'Not the best I'm afraid. Our contact has said that Voldemort is planning an attack any time now so if we're to do the charm, James, we'll have to do it soon.' James nodded and Harry noticed Dumbledore glance fleetingly at Sirius and Remus before saying, 'James I would feel a lot easier in my mind if you would allow me to be your Secret-Keeper.'

'No Dumbledore,' James replied firmly. 'I trust Sirius with my life and I know he'd die before giving us up. I have absolute faith in him.'

Dumbledore hesitated and then nodded. 'All right James,' he said quietly.

'Have you told Lily what the plan is yet?' Remus asked.

'Yes, or partly. I've told her that we're going to be hiding out in Godric's Hollow and that Sirius will be the only person that can tell anyone exactly where we're going to be.' James paused and swallowed. 'I haven't been able to tell her yet that someone in the Order is leaking secrets to Voldemort, she's got enough to worry about as it is. To be honest, I'm not sure how I'm going to tell her.'

'Just tell her the truth James,' Remus said. 'That we don't know who it is so we'll all have to be extremely cautious. Though don't do it today. Let her enjoy Harry's party, after everything she's been through she deserves to relax for a few hours.'

James nodded, his face paling. 'I know Remus, when I think how she was with Marlene McKinnon and her family just minutes before they were killed and how she could easily have been with them, I …'

James' voice broke and he gripped the steel handrail beside him with such intensity that his knuckles began to show white beneath his skin. Sirius, his face as pale as his friend's, reached out and placed a strong hand on James' shoulder.

'James, don't,' he begged. 'Lily wasn't there and we can only thank God that she left when she did. Don't torture yourself with thoughts of what could have happened, you'll only drive yourself mad.'

Remus unobtrusively left the veranda, knowing from experience that, at times like these, Sirius was the only person capable of getting through to James.

Harry moved aside automatically as Remus walked towards him, forgetting that he wasn't corporeal in this memory and therefore unable to collide with Remus as he walked past. Turning back to the three people left on the veranda, Harry watched as Dumbledore paused and placed his hand gently on James' arm.

'Love is the greatest weapon we have James, just remember that,' Dumbledore said quietly, before descending the granite steps onto the green lawn to follow Remus over to the group who were watching in amusement as Harry attempted to stand up, using his mother as a support post.

'James I swear to you that I will never let anything happen to any of you.' Sirius' voice resonated with sincerity as he gazed at his friend. 'As long as I live I promise I will do everything I can to keep them safe, even if that means dying in the attempt. In fact, when I think about it,' Sirius' voice now held a hint of laughter as he strove to lighten James' mood, 'dying whilst protecting you and yours would be quite heroic wouldn't it! A fierce battle with me as the hero! That would be a change. Usually I'm the one causing the trouble. So consider it done James. You are now looking at the new Sirius – dedicated to the task of doing everything possible for the chance to lay down his life for his friend and said friend's family. And who knows, maybe when I've been awarded, post-humorously of course, an Order of Merlin First Class, my mother will finally acknowledge my existence.'

A small smile finally twitched at the corner of James' mouth as he turned to glance at his friend who had placed his other hand over his heart and was gazing up at the sky with a soulful expression on his face.

'My dear Padfoot, I'm sure there's a word for someone like you but at the present moment with ladies around I'm not sure if I should use it.' James gripped Sirius' hand, which was still resting on his shoulder. 'Thanks Sirius, I don't know what I'd do without you. You always seem to make even the hardest and most troubled of times easier to bear.'

Sirius for once didn't have a witty comeback, instead he stood looking at his best friend and murmured, 'I won't let you down James. And I promise if anything ever happens I'll look out for Harry, I won't ever let anything happen to him.'

'Harry.'

With a startled jerk Harry turned around at hearing Dumbledore's quiet voice beside him. Unable to speak Harry just stared at the elderly headmaster with only his emerald eyes betraying how deeply the scene he had just witnessed had affected him.

Placing a hand under Harry's elbow, Dumbledore waited patiently as he struggled to regain control of his emotions. Finally, with a slight cough to loosen the tense muscles in his throat, Harry said hoarsely, 'thank you for showing me this, sir.'

Dumbledore gave a small smile of understanding. 'It is sometimes painful to recall those who have left us, but through those memories we can gain the strength and courage we need to confront the challenges we must face. A memory can have a powerful influence on the way a person handles a situation.'

Harry nodded, aware that having seen this particular memory he would never again doubt the love that had existed between his father and mother, nor forget the steadfast loyalty of Sirius to him and his parents, the same loyalty that had led Sirius to risk his life and lose it whilst saving him.

'I'm ready to leave now Professor,' Harry said quietly.

He felt himself rising into the air; the garden and the summer's day evaporating around him; he was floating upwards, an icy blackness beginning to surround him; looking back at the quickly disappearing scene Harry gazed once more at his mother who was now holding his one-year-old self in her arms and then let his eyes rest on the faces of his father and Sirius. The last thing Harry saw was his father grasp Sirius' shoulder and, looking directly into his eyes, say, 'no matter what happens, we _will_ win.'

As the freezing darkness enveloped him completely Harry felt as though he had just performed a slowmotion somersault. Suddenly, he felt his feet hit solid stone and he was once again standing in the headmaster's office, and beside him the stone basin was shimmering on Dumbledore's desk.

As his eyes gradually adjusted to the bright light of Dumbledore's office Harry was aware of Ron and Hermione coming up beside him, their combined silence seeming to indicate that they both realised that now was not the time to question him about what he had seen.

'Miss Granger.'

Hermione turned around and looked at Dumbledore. 'Yes Professor?'

'If you require any assistance with Harry's training please don't hesitate to ask.'

Hermione smiled gratefully and murmured, 'thank you Professor, I will.'

'And now, I believe the three of you had best make your way down to the Great Hall. Dinner was served twenty minutes ago and we can't have you going hungry.' With a twinkling smile Dumbledore added, 'although knowing the house-elves in the kitchens I doubt that you would starve for long.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at him in amazement; how in the world did Dumbledore know about the house-elves in the kitchen and their penchant for overloading visiting students with food?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The first week of the Christmas holidays had finally arrived and once again Hogwarts was filled with the usual decorations and Christmas tree, whilst the number of students going home for the holidays had increased to an all-time high. Surveying the diminished number in the Great Hall for breakfast Ron turned to Harry and Hermione and said quietly, 'since the Ministry has admitted You-Know-Who's back I guess parents want to make sure their kids are safe.'

'They'd be a lot safer if they stayed here,' Hermione said seriously. 'With Dumbledore here there is no chance that Voldemort could harm any of us.'

'Probably why we're here and not at Grimmauld Place,' Ron agreed. 'I mean, I know it's safe but I guess Dumbledore didn't want to take any chances, especially since during the last holidays we managed to get out of there without any of them knowing.'

His two friends turned to look at Harry who hadn't spoken since they had arrived at the Gryffindor table.

'What's the matter Harry?' Hermione asked, a frown forming on her forehead as Harry continued to stare across the hall towards the Slytherin table. 'Harry?'

As Hermione gently tapped him on the shoulder Harry gave a startled jump and turned to look at her, a preoccupied expression in his eyes.

'What did you say?' he asked, clearly unaware of what they'd been discussing.

'I said what's the matter?' Hermione repeated, her concern deepening.

'Nothing.' At Hermione's raised eyebrows he sighed and said reluctantly, 'it's just that I wonder why Malfoy's staying for the holidays.'

Ron and Hermione looked over to where Draco Malfoy was sitting, his pale, pointed face wearing an expression of discontent and appearing not to take any notice of Crabbe or Goyle who were seated next to him.

'Who cares,' Ron announced. 'So long as he stays away from us.'

'No Ron, Harry's right. Why would Mrs Malfoy want him to stay here considering everything that's happened?' Hermione paused thinking, 'there has to be an explanation.'

Hermione closed her eyes; her forehead creased in thought, and was quiet for so long that Harry and Ron began to think she had fallen asleep. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and turning to face Harry she said, 'Harry that very last vision you had, the one where Voldemort – oh, stop it Ron,' Hermione snapped as Ron gave a small yelp, 'the vision with Voldemort and those Death Eaters where they were talking about how they could use the people available to them, including their children at Hogwarts. Remember what Mrs Malfoy said?'

Harry frowned as he cast his mind back to the vision of almost two weeks ago. 'Something about making up for her failure by volunteering Malfoy to help.'

'Exactly,' Hermione said. 'So obviously, she has left Malfoy here for Christmas so that he can assist the Death Eaters by spying on you.'

'Hermione, aren't you forgetting how nearly all the Death Eaters laughed themselves silly at that, pointing out that so far her family had failed dismally in doing anything to Harry,' Ron pointed out.

Hermione glared at him. 'Of course I haven't forgotten, but if you remember Harry also said that Voldemort didn't laugh, in fact he seemed quite keen on the idea. I wouldn't be surprised if he's arranged for Malfoy to do something worse than spying for him either,' Hermione added, gazing at Harry in concern.

'Well, whatever it is, I'm sure Dumbledore has already taken precautions since you went and told him as soon as we finished training that day,' Harry told her.

Hermione flushed a little at the slight accusing tone in his voice.

'You know why I did that Harry,' she defended herself. 'Dumbledore needs to know everything you see in those visions, you know he does.'

'And no matter what Malfoy has planned Harry, you know that Hermione and I won't let you out of our sight,' Ron reassured him.

A loud crash from across the room had their heads jerking again towards the Slytherin table in time to see Malfoy storm away from his breakfast and without a backward glance hurry out of the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle close behind him.

'What was that all about?'

Harry, Hermione and Ron all shrugged and turned to look up at Ginny Weasley who was standing behind them.

'Who knows, who cares?' Ron said casually. 'All I can say is whoever caused it has done well to tick Malfoy off.'

Hermione who had turned back to watch the rest of the occupants at the Slytherin table saw a first year Slytherin pick up a piece of parchment from beside Malfoy's plate and glance at it curiously.

Hermione frowned as the girl's face lost most of its colour, turning to a sickly-grey as she read the contents. Her head shot up abruptly and she looked towards the Gryffindor table, her horrified eyes locking with Hermione's for a brief instant before she turned and fled out of the Great Hall, the parchment still clutched tightly in her small hand.

'Hermione?'

Hermione turned dazed eyes towards Harry who was shaking her on the shoulder. Blinking her eyes she stared up into his green ones as though through a fog and said, 'yes, I was listening.'

Harry drew back a little, his eyebrows raised and a comical look of disbelief on his face. 'Hermione I've called your name three times already.'

'Sorry, I was just thinking. What did you say?'

'I didn't say anything, Ron did. He asked did we want to go outside?'

Hermione to Harry's bewilderment cast another glance over to the Slytherin table before nodding. 'Okay.'

Standing up the three Gryffindors walked out of the hall and into the entrance foyer in time to see Peeves dump what looked like the entire contents of a barrel of black syrup over Mrs Norris, who was yowling piteously.

Ron and Harry immediately started laughing, while Hermione was torn between laughing herself and feeling scandalised at this treatment of one of her favourite types of animals.

'Mrs Norris!'

The three Gryffindors spun around to see Filch running up the corridor towards them, his frantic eyes fixed on his pet. As he ran past them Harry, Hermione and Ron, none of them wanting to be caught up in the confrontation brewing, quickly made their way to the entrance doors, Filch's outraged cries ringing in their ears and Peeves' mocking laugh following them as they hurried out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas morning came with a bang – quite literally.

Some of the parcels Fred and George had sent, which had been sitting quite innocently under the Gryffindor tree, exploded with a series of whistles and sparks and the twins' voices could be heard, even outside of the Gryffindor Tower, yelling,

'CHRISTMAS IS HERE SO GIVE A CHEER!

GET OUT OF BED YOU SLEEPYHEADS,

AND GREET THE BEST DAY OF THE YEAR!'

Heading down to the common room Harry and Ron saw a terrified first year staring at the spot below the Christmas tree where Fred and George's presents had been. Turning to look at the two boys he stuttered, 'I didn't do anything I swear, they just exploded.'

Laughing, Harry reassured him, explaining that they were from Ron's twin brothers who owned a joke shop in Diagon Alley and who had a habit of pulling stunts like that.

The first year stared at Ron in wide-eyed wonder. 'The shop wouldn't be "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" would it?' he asked hopefully.

Ron nodded. 'Yeah, they finished school last year and started their joke shop. Why? Do you go there?'

'I love it,' the first year said excitedly, gazing at Ron with something like awe. 'And you're their brother! I never knew!'

'Merry Christmas Harry, Merry Christmas Ron,' Hermione's voice called from across the room as she stepped off the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories. 'Aren't Fred and George the limit? I dread to imagine what they'll think of next.'

Picking up one of the gaily wrapped presents Ron proceeded to open it eagerly then gave a moan as he pulled out his usual maroon jumper from his mother. 'You'd think she'd change the colour at least!' he groaned, throwing the offending object down on the armchair and picking up another present.

As the rest of the Gryffindor students staying for Christmas came down, and the room gradually filled with the sounds of children opening their presents excitedly, Harry saw a small parcel tucked away behind all the others with his name written on it in vaguely familiar writing. Picking it up curiously he unfolded the parchment attached to it and read the enclosed message.

_**Dear Harry**_

_**This isn't exactly your usual type of Christmas present. I've had this in my possession for the past fifteen years and thought it was time I gave it to you. It belonged to your mother and was retrieved from your parents' house by Hagrid and myself after you had been taken to your Aunt and Uncle's. This was extremely precious to your mother as it was given to her by James after she had saved his life when they were escaping from an ambush of Death Eaters.**_

_**There is a Protective Charm placed upon it that James had Dumbledore perform so that whenever a curse was directed at the wearer a protective shield would activate, immediately encircling the person with an impenetrable barrier that only the most deadly of all curses could breach.**_

_**I believe that it is time that you had this Harry and, no matter what you do with it, I know that your mother would be pleased to know that it has finally come into your possession.**_

_**And now Harry, I hope you will have a great Christmas and I trust that you will take care of yourself and not take any unnecessary risks, as I understand from Dumbledore that Malfoy's mother has arranged for him to stay at school as well. Whatever you do Harry, do not underestimate him and watch your back.**_

_**Hello to Ron and Hermione and Merry Christmas to you all.**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

Harry glanced up from the letter and saw that the others were still preoccupied with their own gifts, so turning away slightly he slowly began to peel away the wrapping on his gift. As the paper fell to the floor it revealed a small wooden box, encrusted with golden writing on the top.

**Messrs Hargraves & Templeton**

**Makers of Fine Magical Jewellery **

**Since 1296 A.D**

With a faintly trembling hand Harry opened the box and then stared transfixed at the object inside.

A beautiful, fiery-red ruby, the size of a chicken's egg and in the shape of a heart, was being held by a pair of golden hands, their tender fingers holding the stone securely. The chain that was attached to it was of a similar shimmering gold and, as Harry lifted the pendant out of the case, it was shown to be of some length.

With a quick glance around the room, Harry placed the pendant gently back inside the box and slid it inside his pyjama pants pocket, for the moment he didn't want anyone asking questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in the Great Hall a few hours later Harry, feeling slightly full and gazing at the mountain of leftover food, thought that the house-elves had certainly surpassed themselves with this year's Christmas lunch. The table was also littered with the paper wrapping off the Christmas crackers, their contents now resting on the heads of the group around the table, lending a festive look to some of the Professors more sombre appearances.

Glancing around him, Harry noticed that Hermione was staring down the table at a first-year Slytherin who was sitting with a slightly downcast head and was pushing a piece of roast potato around her plate. Her eyes were frequently darting from Malfoy to Snape, anxiety and fear plainly visible on her face.

Turning back to Hermione, Harry saw that she had taken her eyes off the girl and was now apparently extremely interested in her helping of chocolate bavarian cheesecake.

'I certainly don't blame her for looking terrified,' Harry murmured under his breath to Hermione who looked up at him quickly.

'Why?'

'Well, imagine having to sit next to Trelawney for an entire meal, listening to her forecasts of death and doom. It'd be enough to drive anyone insane.'

'Oh yes,' Hermione answered distractedly, glancing down at her slice of cheesecake, causing a small frown to appear on Harry's face.

'Hermione what –?'

'I swear I will never eat again,' Ron groaned, interrupting Harry's question as he stood up, one hand placed against his stomach.

'You and your promises,' Ginny snorted from across the table.

Ron ignored her and turned to his two friends.

'You two coming?'

Getting up quickly Harry and Hermione stepped back from the table and watched as Ron grabbed a slice of lemon meringue pie from the table.

'I thought you weren't going to eat again Ron,' Hagrid said, a large grin on his face.

Ron drew himself up to his full height and stated with mock-dignity, 'this is just in case I get hungry later.'

With a murmured "excuse me" the three Gryffindors walked out of the Great Hall leaving behind them the sounds of appreciative chuckles from several of the teachers.

Going through the corridors Harry, who hadn't forgotten what had happened in the Great Hall, turned to look at Hermione.

'Hermione, what was all that about? Back there at the table?'

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked, her forehead creasing into a frown.

Harry shot her an exasperated look. 'You know exactly what I mean Hermione. After I mentioned that Slytherin girl you acted very strangely, and even before that something must have been wrong because I know that you hate chocolate bavarian cheesecake and yet you had almost half of one on your plate.'

Hermione bit her lip before she glanced around the corridor and after seeing that, apart from themselves, it was deserted, said quietly, 'you know how yesterday Malfoy stormed out during breakfast?' Harry and Ron nodded. 'And you know how we wondered what could have caused it?' Both boys nodded again. 'Well, I believe it was a letter he received. After he had gone out, one of the Slytherin first years picked up a piece of parchment from beside his plate and read it.' Hermione stared up at Harry's face, her expression one of concern. 'Harry, she was terrified of something. There was no way she could have faked the reaction I saw. She caught me looking at her and ran out of the room.'

Ron looked puzzled. 'What's so important about that?'

'Don't you see Ron. After she had read the letter she looked straight at our table, saw me watching her and took off. Whatever was in that letter must have concerned Harry in some way for her to look over at us the way she did.'

Opening a door the three stepped out onto a stone balcony, similar to the one on the Astronomy Tower, but which overlooked the Quidditch pitch and a small part of the glistening blue lake.

Walking over to the far edge of the balcony they all gazed down at the deserted scene below them. Silence enveloped them for a moment as no one spoke and then, her voice a mere whisper of sound, Hermione said, 'if we could only get our hands on that letter we'd know what to expect.'

Neither Harry or Ron answered, instead Harry reached out to grasp the stone pillar beside him and Ron looked at his friend helplessly.

'Harry,' he began hesitantly, reaching out to grip Harry's shoulder.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came from behind them, quickly followed by a yelled, '_Letalis Lapsus_!'

All three Gryffindors spun around to see Malfoy pointing his wand at Harry, a vindictive expression on his face as the charm exploded from the end of his wand.

As the streak of purple light shot towards him, Harry's mind seemed to distance itself from his body. He watched, as though through a foggy mist, as the charm crossed the distance between he and Malfoy, unable to move out of the way as Ron and Hermione were on both sides of him and aware that there was no time to draw out his wand.

As the charm was about to strike Harry's eyes closed and his breath seemed stilled in his throat as his body steeled itself against the imminent impact.

A blow, like that from a friendly shove, struck Harry in the chest causing him to take a small step backwards. As his eyes darted open Harry saw the purple stream of light hurtle back towards Malfoy, who promptly gave a cry of fright and fell to the ground as the charm streaked past him and through the open door behind him.

'How – Harry, what –!' Ron was staring from his friend to Malfoy in stunned disbelief. 'How did you do that?'

Before Harry could answer a cry of pain was heard outside the door, followed by a loud thud.

'That sounded like Snape!' Hermione exclaimed. As though spurred into action the three ran past Malfoy's cringing figure and through the door towards the location of the sound.

As they raced through the corridor they saw a still form crumbled on the ground with the tall figure of Dumbledore bending over it.

Hearing their approach Dumbledore turned to focus his piercingly blue eyes on them, although Harry saw a fleeting expression of relief pass across his face before it once again became calm.

'Professor Dumbledore, sir, we didn't do that,' Ron said hastily, pointing down at the motionless potions master.

'I did not think for a moment that you had, Mr Weasley,' Dumbledore reassured him. 'However, I will need all three of you to meet me in my office after I have taken Professor Snape to the infirmary.'

'What about Malfoy, sir?' Harry asked quietly. 'He's the one that attacked us.'

'I know Harry. Mr Malfoy will be dealt with after I have seen to Professor Snape. Now if you three would make your way to my office you may wait for me there. The password is Orange Sherbet.'

With that Dumbledore conjured up a stretcher and within moments had Snape upon it and was disappearing down the corridor towards the hospital wing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon entering his office an hour later Albus Dumbledore found the three Gryffindors having an animated conversation with a couple of the portraits on the wall, and quite clearly winning the present argument.

'No that's not right,' Hermione was saying quite fiercely. 'No witch or wizard should ever have the right to interfere with the personal affairs of muggles. If we solved all of their problems they would never learn to think for themselves and they would never accomplish anything. Just remember what happened to Cleopatra when she petitioned Pothinus Tryphaena, an Egyptian wizard, to assist her in dealing with Julius Caesar and Mark Anthony. By making both fall in love with her she caused the downfall of not only the integrity of the Roman senate but also the fall of Egypt. The actions of both her and the wizard led to the deaths of Caesar and Anthony who, if they had been left untouched by an Infatuation Charm placed upon them, could have easily assisted her in a manner that would have placed neither in any danger. Instead, Cleopatra felt that neither would wish to assist her by their own choice so she had the charm placed upon them, knowing that they would do anything to please her, even if this led them to commit such crimes that their own people could not forgive them. By performing the charm Pothinus should be held responsible for everything that happened. He interfered in a highly volatile situation with no thought for the consequences.'

As Hermione paused for breath several of the other portraits began to applaud her, and unbelievably among them Phineas Nigellus'.

'I think I will award this debate to Miss Granger,' the portrait of Armando Dippet declared. 'Well done young lady, it is not often that a student can win against us. Quite often they give up in despair and wait anxiously for Albus to return.'

'Yes and then I am faced with the task of calming down their shattered nerves and rebuilding their damaged self-confidence,' Dumbledore interjected, walking forwards.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around to face him and at his invitation sat down.

With a grave expression Dumbledore lowered himself into his seat across from them and said, 'I realise that you are all desirous to know how I knew Mr Malfoy was responsible for what has occurred, however, I must ask that you wait a while longer as I need you to tell me exactly what happened on the balcony.'

Hesitantly at first, as they were unsure how Dumbledore would react to the knowledge that they hadn't told him about Malfoy's strange behaviour yesterday, Harry, with Ron and Hermione's help, gave a detailed account of everything that had happened since they had arrived for breakfast yesterday morning.

When they reached the part about the charm deflecting off Harry, Dumbledore frowned.

'And none of you performed a Protecting Charm?' he asked, glancing at all three of them.

'No sir,' they answered.

'There wasn't any time sir,' Ron added. 'After we heard Malfoy perform the curse we only had time to turn around and by then there was no time to do anything.'

'Extraordinary!'

'It is indeed most intriguing!'

'How is this possible?'

Harry looked around at the portraits surrounding him who were all muttering amongst themselves. As he turned in his seat Harry's robe, its hem caught between his and Hermione's chairs, was pulled slightly aside, displaying to the room an arm and part of a chest clad in a reddish-gold jumper.

Hermione, after one look at the exposed garment, startled the portraits by exclaiming, 'Harry I've got it!'

'Well I hope it isn't contagious,' Ron groaned as Harry, jumping at Hermione's sudden cry, accidentally shoved an elbow into his ribs.

'Sorry Ron,' Harry apologised before looking back at his other friend. 'Hermione what is it?'

'Your jumper Harry! That's why the charm rebounded!'

Harry glanced down at his arm and chest before an expression of understanding crossed his face. 'I forgot I had it on. You're right Hermione, that's the only way the charm could have been deflected.'

Ron was looking at them as though they had both gone mad.

'Have you two been hanging around Trelawney recently? You're making about as much sense as she does. How in blazes could Harry's jumper have stopped that charm?'

Dumbledore watched the students in front of him silently, a thoughtful expression on his face. Harry and Hermione, however, looked slightly discomforted.

'It was able to stop the charm because I arranged with Madam Malkin to create a specially blended type of material which, when made into a garment, would protect the wearer from most charms and hexes. I gave the jumper to Harry right after his Quidditch accident.'

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry, a mixture of amazement and exasperation written on his face. 'And you didn't feel the need to tell me all this before because …?'

Neither answered, although both turned a rather interesting shade of red.

Dumbledore with a slight twitch at the side of his mouth filled the dead silence that had fallen by saying, 'I am always astonished at how ingenious students can be. Miss Granger you are without a doubt one of the most gifted students Hogwarts has seen in many years.'

Hermione turned an even deeper shade of red at this high praise from her Headmaster, who was also one of the most brilliant wizards of the time.

'Sir, how did you know about Malfoy?'

Harry's question recalled all their attention to the reason why they were all gathered in Dumbledore's office and as the three students transferred their glances to him Dumbledore's face assumed an extremely sombre expression.

'After you had left the Great Hall Mr Malfoy departed rather hastily. Miss Liesl Carr then approached Professor Snape and myself and showed us a letter she had found written to Mr Malfoy by his mother. Inside it she had written enough to indicate that Mr Malfoy was to carry out his attack today, preferably directly after lunchtime when most teachers would be still in the Great Hall. I sent Professor Snape on ahead as Miss Carr became in need of a Calming Charm. If he managed to locate Mr Malfoy before he found you Professor Snape was to distract him until I arrived to confront him about the letter. Unfortunately, Professor Snape did not make it in time and ended up being on the receiving end of the attack.'

'What will happen to Malfoy sir?'

'That is something which I have not yet decided Mr Weasley,' Dumbledore answered. 'Now I would suggest that the three of you take my advice and go outside and enjoy the rest of the day, unless you'd like to come with me to check on Professor Snape?'

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as all three students shot up from their chairs, their horrified expressions almost ludicrous as they exclaimed, 'oh, no thank you sir, we were planning on going down to the lake anyway.'

Watching them leave the room Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily and he gave a bright smile when an elderly portrait across the room said sternly, 'rather devious way to get rid of students Albus, I'm surprised at you!'

'On the contrary my dear Aloysius,' Dumbledore replied, 'a rather ingenious method to get students outside where they can hopefully put this rather unpleasant occurrence behind them for a while.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening the common room was all but deserted except for a solitary figure sitting in an armchair next to the open window in the far corner of the room. Hermione wasn't about to admit it to anyone but she did feel a bit hurt. After they had come back in from walking around the entire lake Ron had taken off with Dean Thomas, no doubt to try out Dean's new broomstick, while Harry had disappeared completely, leaving no clue as to where he had gone.

Hermione gave a small sigh and gazed down at the open book in front of her. She had been staring at the same page for fifteen minutes now and hadn't taken in a single word.

Closing the book with a resounding snap Hermione leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. The sound of the common room door being thrust open caused her to jerk upright and poke her head around the back of the armchair. Seeing Harry enter she was about to call out to him when she saw the frown on his face. Heeding the voice in her head she kept silent and watched quietly as Harry made his way over to the fireplace and with a weary sigh reached out and laid a hand against the wall.

'It doesn't make any sense,' he muttered, running his other hand distractedly through his already untidy black hair. 'Sirius he didn't even suspend him!'

Hermione, looking towards him in concern, saw that he was glancing up at the ceiling almost as though he was expecting his godfather to appear in answer.

'Why would he suspend Bryston for attacking me and not Malfoy?'

'Maybe he's afraid of what Voldemort would do to Malfoy once he was away from here.'

Spinning around Harry stared at Hermione who immediately mentally kicked herself for betraying her presence.

'Hermione! Why didn't you let me know that you were here when I came in?'

'You looked a bit distracted Harry and I didn't think you'd want to talk to anyone.'

Harry gazed at her for a moment, then, after giving a slow nod, made his way over to where she was seated and sat down on the hard-backed stool next to her armchair.

'You're right Hermione,' he sighed. 'I didn't feel like talking with anyone, although you probably heard me speaking to Sirius.' Harry self-consciously cast a brief look at Hermione and saw that she had a small, understanding smile on her face.

'Don't worry Harry; ever since my grandmother died I've spoken to her whenever I've felt worried about something. There's nothing wrong with doing that so you needn't feel embarrassed.'

'So you don't think I'm mentally unstable?'

'Well I don't know about that Harry,' Hermione replied mischievously. 'You and Ron certainly give a good impression of being insane most of the time.'

As Harry's face broke into an answering smile Hermione continued, 'seriously though Harry, I don't think you're mad and I hope you'll remember that Ron and I are always here if you need someone to talk to.'

'I know Hermione and I appreciate it,' Harry said quietly. 'The reason why I didn't feel like talking to anyone before was because – well to be honest I felt that if I talked to someone straight away I'd probably say something I wouldn't mean and end up regretting later.'

'About Dumbledore?'

Harry nodded slowly. 'I just felt so …' Harry's voice drifted off as he sought for the right words.

'Angry? Confused? Let down?' Hermione supplied.

'I guess. I just couldn't understand why he would just take points off Malfoy and yet suspend Bryston for basically the same thing. I mean it probably is because, as you said, he's afraid of what Voldemort would do to Malfoy but …'

'But you still feel that Dumbledore should have done something more than just taking points off Slytherin,' Hermione finished for him.

'Yes. Does that make me seem horrible to you?'

'No Harry, in fact I feel exactly the same way.'

There was a moment's silence as they both fell quiet, gazing out of the window at the golden rays of the sun as they pierced the gradually darkening sky.

'Hermione.'

Turning her head Hermione saw that Harry was staring intently at the floor, his face devoid of any expression.

'Yes?'

'Hermione I wanted to thank you.'

'For what?'

'If I hadn't been wearing that jumper you made, Malfoy's curse would have sent me over the edge of the balcony and somehow I doubt if I would have lived to tell the tale.' Lifting his head Harry finally looked at her directly. 'I owe you my life Hermione.'

Swallowing a large lump that had suddenly lodged itself in her throat Hermione gave him a watery smile. 'I seem to remember you saving my life a few times before Harry so I'd say we're even.'

'That's debatable Hermione. Could you wait here for a moment? I left something in my room that I need to show you.'

After Hermione had agreed to wait Harry ran up the stairs towards his dormitory and going over to his bedside table he pulled out the drawer and reaching into a small hole at the back that he had discovered in his third year, picked up the small jewellery box he had placed there that morning. Putting the drawer back in, Harry turned and left the room.

Upon reaching the common room again Harry walked over to where Hermione was still seated in the armchair, her head turned towards him.

Holding out the wooden box to her Harry said, 'I received it this morning from Lupin. Open it.'

With a puzzled glance at Harry, Hermione slowly opened the lid. Watching her Harry saw her eyes widen as a shocked gasp escaped her.

'Harry it's beautiful! Where did Lupin get it?' Lifting the pendant gently out of the box Hermione held it up to the light so that shimmering red lights bounced off the ruby and onto the wall opposite.

'He's had it in his possession for the past fifteen years. It belonged to my mother. Lupin retrieved it from the house after my parents were killed.'

Hermione gave a mortified gasp and lowered the necklace back into the box. 'Harry I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay Hermione. In his letter Lupin says that my father gave it to mum after she had saved his life when they'd been ambushed by a group of Death Eaters. Apparently, he had Dumbledore place a Protective Charm over it so that a shield would be activated if a charm or curse were directed at the wearer. It will protect them against every curse except one.'

Hermione didn't need to be told which one that would be. 'The Killing Curse,' she whispered.

Harry nodded.

'Hermione I want you to have it.'

Hermione's head shot up as she stared at him. 'What?'

'You saved my life Hermione and you've always been there for me when I've needed someone. You put up with my tantrums last year which is more than what most people would have done, even best friends, and no matter how much you've got to do you've always found time to help me.'

Hermione gaped at him before transferring her gaze back to the pendant. 'Harry I couldn't! This was your mother's. She'd want you to have it, not me.'

Shaking his head Harry gave a small smile. 'From what I've heard of my mother Hermione I would say that she would insist that I gave it to you.' Taking the pendant out of Hermione's hands, Harry undid the clasp and walking behind her placed the chain around her neck, refastened the lock and stepped back in front of her. 'Lupin wrote that it was up to me to do whatever I wished with it so I'm giving it to you Hermione. And no more arguments,' he finished mock-sternly.

Placing a hand over the pendant that was now nestled against her blouse and after wrapping her hand gently around it, Hermione gazed up at Harry, the beginnings of a smile trembling on her lips.

'You make it very difficult for a girl to say no Harry.'

'That's the idea,' he replied jokingly. 'Besides, I can't think of anyone else I would rather give this to than you.'

'Why?'

Harry backed away slightly, all at once unsure of himself as he cleared his throat and his eyes drifted away from Hermione's to stare at the wall opposite him.

'Well you are one of my best friends Hermione and – well – I – you …' Harry stopped, realising that the hole he was digging himself into was getting deeper.

Hermione studied him quietly for a moment, noting his red face and embarrassed expression. Then, 'Harry did you give it to me because you care for me?'

'Yes – I mean no – I mean I don't know Hermione! What do you mean by care for you?'

Almost smiling at the confused note in Harry's voice Hermione said, 'I mean did you give it to me because you wanted to protect one of your friends or because you care about me?'

There was a dead silence in the room as Harry, with all the appearance of a young boy caught in the act of stealing from a cookie jar, stared at Hermione. After what seemed like an age, Harry, with an uncertain glance in Hermione's direction, murmured, 'the last one.'

'Because you care about me! Harry why didn't you just say so before?' Hermione exclaimed.

Harry shrugged nervously. 'I wasn't too sure how you'd react.'

'Well take a look,' Hermione invited him.

Looking up Harry saw that although her voice had been teasing, Hermione's expression was one of beaming delight. 'For someone extremely quick at picking up clues Harry, you certainly took your time on this occasion.'

Taking a small step forward Harry held out his hands. 'I guess you'll just have to keep dropping hints then.'

With a huge grin on her face Hermione started towards him, unfortunately failing to notice the mat in front of her. As her foot caught against the thick material Hermione suddenly found herself hurtling towards Harry, arms flailing and a small cry escaping from her lips. Harry who had immediately hurried forwards abruptly found his arms full of warm flesh and a sharp pain shooting up his nose and mouth as Hermione's forehead connected with his face.

'OW!'

Pulling back quickly Hermione stared in horror as Harry raised a hand to his nose. 'Harry! Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me see!'

Harry drew back as Hermione went to pull his hand away.

'Come on Harry, I need to see how bad it is.'

Harry reluctantly drew his hand away from his face. Hermione looking at him anxiously sighed in relief.

'It's not bleeding thank goodness.' Unexpectedly she giggled. Catching Harry's indignant expression she said hastily, 'I'm not laughing at you Harry. It's just that I must be the first girl ever to headbutt the boy who's about to kiss her for the first time.' As Harry began to smile in response Hermione added, 'promise me something Harry?'

'What?'

'Don't tell anyone what I did.'

'Not even Ron?' Harry asked disappointed.

'Especially Ron! I'd never hear the end of it.'

'Okay. Although you have to promise me something in return.'

'What?' Hermione asked suspiciously.

'Since I promise not to tell, you have to promise that you'll never bring up the fact that you basically had to force me to admit how I feel about you in the future and …'

'I have to promise two things?' Hermione interrupted indignantly.

'Yes, although the second one is more agreeable. Promise me that everyday we'll repeat what happened here.'

'You want me to headbutt you every day?' Hermione asked puzzled.

'No. I mean this.' Leaning down Harry kissed her gently and at some length. When he pulled away Hermione blinked up at him, a misty smile on her lips.

'I think I could handle a promise like that,' she smiled.

'I think I could too. Though not with Harry of course I'd have to find myself a girl.'

Harry and Hermione spun around to see Ron standing in the common room doorway, a wide grin on his face as he stared at the two of them.

'Who'd have thought that the Gryffindor common room could be so interesting,' Ron declared soulfully. 'Really I'm quite inspired to compose a sonnet to the two of you.'

Harry recovered his voice first. 'If you do any such thing Ron I'll kill you.'

'Now, now, no need for that. My lips are sealed on what I've just seen.' As Harry and Hermione looked uncertainly at him Ron grinned again. 'Well, they're sealed at school at any rate, can't make any promises when I'm at home, especially when I'm around Fred and George.'

Before either could even open their mouth Ron had left the room, his last comment causing both Harry and Hermione to groan in dismay.

'Fred and George! And we thought they were bad enough when they found out we were in Diagon Alley by ourselves! They'll be a thousand times worse if Ron tells them about this,' Hermione moaned.

Unexpectedly Harry laughed.

'What's so funny?' Hermione asked bewildered.

Harry attempted to straighten his face. 'Just wondering what they'll do to try and get us to be their Turtledove Toffee testers, 'cause somehow I doubt if they'll let an opportunity like this get away from them. I think we'd better watch what we eat next time we see them.'

'I'll say! Although it might be interesting to see what you look like as a turtledove Harry; most probably you'd have a streak of black feathers on your head that would be just as untidy as your hair.'

'And no doubt you'd have a bunch of brown feathers that stick out from your head just like your normal hair,' Harry retorted.

Hermione flushed a hot pink as Harry looked pointedly at her hair.

Seeing the flecks of colour in her cheeks Harry hastily reassured her. 'Not that I dislike your hair Hermione, in fact I much prefer it to perfectly straight hair.'

'Do you really mean that Harry?' Hermione sounded slightly anxious.

Harry smiled at her. 'Of course I mean it.' Reaching out he lifted one of the bushy curls off her shoulder. 'And don't you ever change it,' he warned.

With a relieved smile Hermione reached out and wrapping her arms around his waist said, 'I promise I'll never change it if you promise you'll never change yours.'

'We seem to be making a lot of promises today,' Harry joked lightly. Gazing down at Hermione he smiled. 'Okay. I promise.'

As Harry bent his head towards Hermione's he was happily unaware of the greenish tinge appearing in the fireplace within the flames and that the face of Remus Lupin was peering out into the room.

Upon seeing the two students Lupin immediately drew back his head and turning around in the Grimmauld Place kitchen faced the five other people in the room.

'I don't think now would be the right time to talk to Harry,' he stated.

'Why, who else is in the room?' Molly Weasley asked.

'Hermione.'

'Well what's wrong with that?' Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at his friend curiously. 'Harry tells Hermione and Ron everything so whatever you tell him they'd hear about later.'

'Um, I just don't think Harry would want me to interrupt him just yet,' Lupin replied, his voice sounding choked.

'Remus whatever is the matter with you?'

Lupin glanced back at Mrs Weasley. 'Let's just say that I've no intention of finding out if Harry is like his father when it comes to interrupting him when he's in the middle of something extremely important,' he said cryptically.

'What d–?' Mrs Weasley broke off as comprehension dawned. 'Oh!'

Kingsley grinned. 'Reminds me of the time we came across James and Lily in the library, Remus,' he laughed. 'Thought James would murder us for catching him like that.'

Fred and George who had been sneaking pieces of their mother's freshly baked gingerbread glanced at the three adults in bewilderment. Catching their eyes upon him Kingsley said, 'in other words Harry was kissing Hermione.'

Fred and George immediately choked on the mouthfuls they were swallowing and gazing up through streaming eyes gasped simultaneously, 'what!' Then before the others realised what they were up to they had rushed over to the fireplace and were beginning to kneel down.

'Fred! George! I absolutely forbid you to spy on them,' Mrs Weasley exclaimed exasperatedly, reaching down and pulling each twin up by the back of their shirts. 'And I don't want you bothering them when you see them,' she warned.

'Mum as if we would,' Fred protested indignantly.

'They'd never help us if we did,' George interjected.

'Help you with what?' Mrs Weasley asked suspiciously.

'Oh just another idea of ours for the joke shop,' Fred said innocently. 'Perfectly harmless.'

'I seriously doubt that,' Lupin said, recalling his last encounter with one of the twins' "harmless" ideas.

'I agree,' Mrs Weasley said firmly. 'I don't want either of you using Harry or Hermione as your guinea pigs. Understood?'

Realising that they would never convince their mother of the importance of their work, both Fred and George murmured, 'yes mum.' But if Mrs Weasley or Lupin had seen the furtive glances they exchanged with each other they would have realised that neither was going to let an opportunity like this get away from them.

Unaware that his earlier laughing prediction was at that moment starting to come true, Harry, his arms encircling a smiling Hermione, smiled as he bent to kiss her. Then, in a voice that trembled slightly, he said softly, 'I'll never let anything or anyone harm you Hermione. I swear it.'

The blue eyes looking up into his were almost scary in their intensity as Hermione replied, 'I know you will Harry. Just as I swear that I'll always be there for you.'

Harry studied her face for a moment, memorising every feature that made Hermione who she was. Then, not really caring if Ron did come back and see them, Harry lowered his head the rest of the way and kissed Hermione's beaming face.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THEY BY RIGHT BELONG TO **J.K. ROWLING**, CREATOR OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. THE SITUATIONS MENTIONED AND ANY ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS PREVIOUSLY UNMENTIONED BY J.K. ROWLING, HOWEVER, ARE MY OWN IDEAS. I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT OUT OF THIS STORY.

265


End file.
